


Descendants 2 - Ways to Be Wicked, Wild and Weird**

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ain't No Games Been Played Around Here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audrey Wants a Vacation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ben (Disney: Descendants) Tries, Canon Rewrite, Disney Parody, Dizzy Why Are You So Adorable?, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, FG Ain't Having It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gil You Too!, Harry Sweetie Just No, Humor, I Want To Adopt Them, I guess..., Insecurity, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Magic, Maleficient is Still a Lizard, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Movie: Descendants 2, Music, Nicer Audrey, Nicer Chad, Paparazzi, Parody, Romance, Sassy Carlos de Vil, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spells & Enchantments, Talking Animals, The Author Regrets Nothing, The VKs are Precious Children, They Need to Go, Uma Has a Right to Be Angry Though, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, cliches, no one knows how to deal with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: For six months, the VKs try to adjust to living in Auradon, some dealing with it better than others. The paparazzi is hella ruthless, relationship issues ensue, dresses are made to be fitted, and holy... is the dog talking? Meanwhile, someone is stirring in their cauldron, wanting nothing more than revenge for being left behind.





	1. WAYS TO BE WICKED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe or not... I'm walking on air! I kid, I kid. Anyways, I actually wrote a parody for the first movie like three or so years ago. Unfortunately, I never got around to finishing it and it was on my old flashdrive. I'll probably go back and rewrite though from memory.
> 
> If you peeps approve of this parody.
> 
> Now, some parts of the movie are changed of course because hey, it's my version. So I hope you enjoy this anyways!

"Do I even want to know how you managed this? Like, where did you get this?"

She just grinned, more so to the bubbling green within the cauldron in front of her, before glancing at the other standing beside her.

"I have my ways. Besides, wouldn't it be fun? Show everyone how getting a little mischevious once in a while is... harmless?"

"It would be fun, wouldn't it?", the blue haired girl piped up, standing across from the sorceress, dumping sweet red apples into the cauldron. "Tempting really."

"Evie gets me."

"Honestly, I think we should be spicing up things around here, too."

"Jay gets me."

"But I'm curious to where you got so many apples, Mal. This is Auradon, but..."

Mal had picked up a bucket filled with apples, pouring them into the green substance. She then looked Jay's way this time, seeing him with an eyebrow raised and his hands on his hips. "Well, I was in the cafeteria, sneaking for some strawberries. Carlos, stop looking at me like that. And I saw these apples and this idea just came to me." She watched as Carlos stopped giving her the sassiest of WTF looks, picking up an apple and eyeing it.

"Hm. Might as well. It was getting quite boring."

"Agreed. I think it's time we gave Auradon a taste of evil."

She reached down to the floor and picked up her spell book, flipping it to the spell she had in mind. With a vicious grin, she chanted the words, "Wicked ways beneath the skin, let all who taste it now join in."

Smoke had emitted around the room from the cauldron that sparked a bit. Each apple had adorned a brief toxic green coat that matched the glow of Mal's eyes before blending back into their tempting red color.

"This. Is. Going to be. So damn epic.", she teased, cackling like a certain somebody, her friends joining her at the thought of the chaos that could possibly happen."

 

_**We got all the ways to be** _

_**W-I-C-K-E-D** _

_**We got all the ways to be** _

_**W-I-C-K-E-D** _

_**Come on!** _

 

Without blinking an eye, the Core Four ventured out to different parts of the school, apples in hand and ready to be passed around to their soon-to-be victims.

Carlos and Mal had found the first group by their bright blue lockers, which had been vandalized earlier by obviously Mal. The younger of the two rolled out the apples from the bucket he held. Even though the apples were on the ground and no one would have picked them up to eat them, the spell Mal had casted on them made them alluring enough to do so.

She had walked by the distracted students, watching the mischief grow in their wonder filled eyes and slamming their lockers shut. Admittedly, seeing her work of art brought her great pride. The lime green and dragon purple easily dominated the Auradon blue.

 

**_Crashing the party_ **

**_Guess they lost my invitation_ **

 

Jane had walked up to her, seemingly to ask something, but Mal pressed the apple she had been holding into her hand, giving her a look that read, "Eat it."

Without question, the daughter of Fairy Godmother did so, letting the enchanted taste slither through her, taking over.

Mal watched in admiration as the other girl took her spray can that she also had been holding without asking, going off to probably vandalize something.

 

**_Friendly reminder_ **

**_Got my own kind of persuasion_ **

 

Carlos had came up to her side, grinning, too, at the chaos that was now taking over.

 

**_Looks like this place_ **

**_Could use a bit of misbehavior_ **

**_Happily Ever After with a little flavor_ **

 

Meanwhile, out in the fields, Jay was tossing apples at the band and other students without mercy. Nonetheless, no one scowled him, more allured to the fruit that gave them a burst of dark energy.

 

_**Bad to the bone** _

_**With even worse intentions** _

_**We're gonna steal the show** _

_**And leave them all defenseless** _

 

Despite trying to dodging apples, including Doug, Evie's boyfriend, said girl was taking over classes. Having gifted everyone with an apple, she had been able to do so. Even with FG who was surprisingly taken under by the first bite of her apple. So taken, she didn't mind when the students began to throw paper everywhere, getting on tables and getting down and dirty.

 

_**A fairy tale life can be oh so overrated** _

_**So raise your voices** _

_**And let's get it activated** _

 

_**Long live having some fun** _

_**We take what we want** _

_**There's so many ways to be wicked** _

_**With us evil lives on** _

_**The right side of wrong** _

_**There's so many ways to be wicked** _

 

_**Apple, apple** _

_**Dip, dip** _

_**Wanna try it?** _

_**Tick, tick** _

 

_**Take a bold** _

_**Come on, be bold** _

_**And change the way the story's told** _

 

"So far, I like.", Mal snickered, sitting in a booth with Evie. Her bestie was serving candied apples to those who came by, even Lonnie who would have taken the apple without a say-so.

"Right? I'm loving it so much."

 

_**This time the dark** _

_**Is finally getting your attention** _

_**We're wicked by the book** _

_**And class is back in session** _

 

 

After the band, Jay found himself surrounded by cheerleaders, boys and girls eating the apples. They had done so without question, giving that whether they were attracted to him or not, he still had his ways. He had spotted Audrey with two spray cans, not sure or cared where she had got them. The head cheerleader took to spraying a nearby statue in bright green. Once she was done, she actually snatched the necklace off one girl passing by her who barely noticed.

 

_**You like it, steal it** _

_**Gotta beat 'em to the treasure** _

 

"It's such a lovely day... ooh! My goodness! What is going on there?"

Belle and Adam were currently sitting on a bench, having wanting to spend a few moments outside, however the mother of the current king had noticed the students running and jumping a muck yards away. The couple would have gone over, but Carlos popped up on cue, two apples in hand, offering them with a sweet smile.

Being so adorable, they couldn't turn him down, taking the apples and biting into them. Thus, too, being victims to 'let's get crazy' spell.

 

**_A rite of passage_ **

**_Bad just doesn't get much better !_ **

 

**_Long live having some fun_ **

**_We take what we want_ **

**_There's so many ways to be wicked_ **

 

Mal stood by a flagpole after passing out more apples. She had already attached a purple flag to the rope, raising it to show that the school was now under construction. The construction of evil apparently, my dudes and dolls.

She thought back to the times her mother always told her that evil was the way to go. It's ironic that even though she reduced her mother to a lizard, she would be proud to see her daughter doing this. Submitting a school to a horde of evil-zombie-minded students and teachers.

 

**_Mother always knows best_ **

**_Show her, pass every test_ **

**_Hear her voice in my head_ **

**_Evil is the only real way to win_ **

 

She had met up with her friends, finding them surrounded by the dancing and horse-playing students. She smirked seeing Lonnie and Chad push a couple of people into a fountain, Audrey and Doug taking possessions without anyone else having a clue, Jane going full throttle with the spray cans on walls and statues.

 

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_ **

**_W-I-C-K-E-D_ **

**_Let's go!_ **

**_We got all the ways to be_ **

**_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_ **

**_W-I-C-K-E-D_ **

 

_**Long live having some fun** _

_**We take what we want** _

_**There's so many ways to be wicked** _

_**With us evil lives on** _

_**The right side of wrong** _

_**There's so many ways to be wicked** _

  
Mal had managed to find some spray paints Jane did run out, also finally a ladder that someone had taken from wherever. Using the ladder, she maneuvered it to the statue of the Beast, coloring it in her own color scheme. At the base of the ladder, her besties gave approving grins and nods. Carlos even took the liberty of taking pictures.

 

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey** _

_**We got all the ways to be** _

_**W-I-C-K-E-D** _

_**We got all the ways to be** _

_**W-I-C-K-E-D** _

_**We got all the ways to be** _

_**W-I-C-K-E-D** _

_**We got all the ways to be** _

 

Something, however, wasn't right. Something wasn't sitting well.

"You know, I haven't seen Ben in quite some time.", Jay noted, eyeing Evie who shrugged in turn.

"Same. I wonder where Benny-boo is."

Carlos had chuckled, producing an apple from wherever and gesturing to their further shared right. "I found him."

Ben was standing there, dumbfounded at what was happening him around him. The young king was so confused, trying to mutter any words, but none came out. Shocked was an understatement to what he was seeing. Especially when his parents was getting down nearby.

"What... the...??"

"Hey, Ben!", Carlos had greeted, walking up to him much how he did his parents with the apple. "You look mighty confused."

"What the heck is going on?"

"Nothing much. Just having some fun.", Mal answered as she, Evie and Jay came up behind their younger friend.

"Fun?"

"Yup. Hey, try an apple."

Ben cautiously took the fruit, eyeing it and them before taking a bite. The look that sparked in his hazel-greens was enough to show them everything was perfect now.

 

**_So many ways to be wicked_ **

* * *

She jolted upwards with a gasp, blinking around the room to see that it wasn't screaming or apples being tossed. Jane wasn't spraying walls nor Lonnie wasn't pushing people. Mal was in her bedroom and it was time for school. The alarm blaring beside her told her that.

With a exhale, she shut it off, thinking over what she realized was a dream.

A satisfying one, but one thing did get to her.

"Where did I get a cauldron and why so many apples?!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! It was a dream!
> 
> I actually wasn't going to add this prologue in, by I decided to anyways after I wrote the other chapters. I found it odd I didn't have the song in my story before I added this even though I had 'wicked' in the title.
> 
> You can not tell me Jane didn't go and graffiti anything. I know she did!


	2. Part 1 - Fittings, Crushes and Paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Wednesday, the previous taking place Tuesday night. The Cotillion, as it will be mentioned, will be on Saturday.

When coming to Auradon and deciding to stay, they were well aware that there would be major changes to their lives. Obeying the rules, better food and living arrangements, actually making friends without punching them in the face... so many changes.

Unfortunately, some of these changes were harder to adjust to than others.

Like measurements to a dress.

* * *

"Ugh! Okay, Evie, I can not breathe."

The blue haired girl just let out a soft chuckle, letting go of the zipper. "Well, you can breathe after Cotillion. You're lucky I managed to find you in time to squeeze you in. Otherwise, you'd be dancing in your bathrobe."

"Knowing Mal, I don't think she'll mind that."

Mal shot a playful glare over to the youngest member of the four VKs, who was seated on the bed, eyes on the screen of his phone while smirking. Evie had taken the liberty of adjusting some things to his suit for the upcoming event. Unlike Mal who was adorning her signature colors, Carlos was drenched in blue and yellow. It was majorly not his thing, but given what was to come, it felt more like an obligation that he had to wear said colors.

"If I can breathe, I have no problem with that. Besides, I have a cute bathrobe. It could pass as a dress."

"I sincerely doubt that.", Evie sighed, rolling her eyes. "I seen that bathrobe." She went over to Carlos, tapping his shoulder. On cue, he stood up so she can take notes on what all she had to do to his suit.

Mal got off the stand, holding her dress up and walking over to them. Giving the freckled teen a look-over, she whistled. "Wow. Never thought I see the day Carlos wear colors that weren't red, black and white."

With a groan, both from Evie turning him to the side and the comment, instant despair clouded him.

"I know. Never thought I'd wear other colors either. And I'd be wearing these colors for a while. I have at least 20 more events directly behind it and I can't even remember what a single one of them is."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it."

Evie hugged him, kissing the side of his head in comfort. She honestly hated the little pout Carlos was wearing, despite the cuteness of it. "Oh, 'Los. Don't worry, you know me, Mal and Jay are behind you every step of the way as we have been before. Speaking of Jay, remind me to track him down later so I can get him fitted for his suit, too."

"Duly noted."

The daughter of the Evil Queen stepped back, eyeing both Mal's dress and Carlos' suit. Pleased with the work so far, she kissed her fingers and let it linger off into the air. "Impeccable."

Carlos looked down at his suit, giving it a nod. "Only Evie could make someone looked grand, even in... yellow and blue.", he smiled, praising his friend.

Evie pinched his cheek, also smiling back. "Right?"

Music from the television then began to play, drawing their attention to the screen to see the latest gossip in Auradon. They were able to spot a head of salt 'n' pepper hair, giving them an instant clue as to what this segment was going to be about. Excitedly, Evie had grabbed Carlos' hand.

"Look who's on the TV!"

As the music faded a little, the reporter began to spoke as the screen displayed Carlos, sitting next to the now King Ben. Just across from the young couple was the infamous Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine.

_"As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom, they dined with Aladdin and Jasmine."_

"Who asked if Jay could come to Agrabah. And I forgot to ask!"

"Well, you remembered, so there.", Mal teased as the reporter continued.

_"Six months ago, no one thought King Ben and his boyfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last."_

Hearing that, being harshly reminded of it, Carlos frowned. It was no doubt that some people still believed that him and Ben weren't going to last. He seen the looks and heard the whispers. It did nothing more but hurt him to know about how little faith people had in a couple who was in love. Sometimes, he even had his own uncertainty of their relationship because well... they were from different sides of the bridge. He was shocked they even made it this far and with the reporter hearing that statement it felt kind of like a slap to the face to remind him of reality.

"Carlos?"

He blinked out of his temporary trance, seeing that Mal and Evie was giving him concerned gazes. He put on a false smile, chuckling to sugarcoat his feelings.

"I'm fine. I can't help what people think."

"Yeah, no kidding. But still, they are others who are damn well whooing for you two.", Mal noted, hooking an arm around his shoulders. "And the others who aren't can kiss your ass."

"Mal."

"I'm just saying."

_"Carlos must be counting the days until the Royal Cotillion when he'll finally become a Lord of the Court."_

On cue, Carlos' phone had beeped, drawing a jumpy gasp out the trio. Quickly, he snatched it up and let out a grunt of alarm. "I better get going right now."

"Ooh! Change out that suit first!", Evie demanded.

He went into the bathroom to do so. He didn't take long to switch into black jeans, a red button-up he wore opened, a white tee under it with red and black markings, and matching sneakers. He pointed at the two to address them. "I'll see you two later.", he said before twirling out the door with a wave. The girls laughed, shaking their heads.

"Well, these weeks have been eventual.", Mal sighed, sitting on the bed where Carlos had been.

"As are the weeks to come.", Evie agreed, drawing on one of her clipboards. She didn't catch the glance Mal shot over to where her mother was. The lizard hissed, as if expressing her anger. Mal paid no mind to that, now looking over to where her most prized jacket hung.

Carlos wasn't the only one being the center of the camera and the end of a mic. All four was. However, Evie and Jay were just more able to avoid the paparazzi when needed be. Evie being busy with dress and suit appointments and Jay with being the captain of the fencing team.

Mal, she had still hung to being the artist, joining in on a club who honestly found her artistic skills wickedly brilliant. But besides the hobby, the sorceress found herself to dubbed Auradon's Heroine.

Since turning her mother in a lizard, Mal found herself downplaying her look as far as going to lightening her hair to a snow princess blonde, trying to fit the good girl persona because she didn't want to follow in the shadows of thy parent.

Sadly enough though, it was a lot more difficult than she would have liked.

"Evie?", Mal mumbled as she retook her place on the stand. Evie had began nick at the ends of the dress' skirt, humming in response. "Do... do you ever think about what we'd be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?"

Evie shook her head, not thinking much of the question. "That's funny."

In a way, it was a ridiculous thought. Back to the Isle? It wasn't appealing. But she had fit in there. She didn't have to play Miss Sunshine.

However, there she had to be the epitome of Miss Cotten to the Core.

"It is... but... ooh!"

Mal had jumped off, practically nose-diving to the bed... she did actually, and grabbing her spell book, flipping rapidly through the pages before stopping at the spell she was looking for.

"Mal! What are you doing?!", Evie questioned, whining at the ruffling of the dress.

"Shush, babycakes. I have to study for the Goodness 101 test coming up and I plan on acing it.", Mal told her. "Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need.", she chanted before green sparkles danced around the red textbook she opened.

Evie sighed, frowning when she spotted the tension in her best friend's shoulders. She slowly strolled over to the other girl, speaking up. "I know Mal's secrets of fitting in and I don't think her way is likeable."

Mal just shot a look at her. She was well aware exactly at what Evie was hinting at. Yes, she was using her spell book and maybe a tad bit overworking herself. And yes, it might upset their other two besties a bit... or a lot. Might even upset Ben, but it's the one way she found herself able to cope.

"Don't you think this secret of yours is--"

Halting the speed reading study, Mal looked up at her. "Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I was a complete disaster!"

"Mal, honey, I hate to say it but you're a disaster now. You're going to drive yourself crazy."

"I'm already a little crazy.", Mal whispered. Evie wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"You know Carlos and Jay would hate this. I mean, I'm sure they already do knowing that you're doing this to yourself."

"E---"

"Why haven't you talked to them yet? Carlos would definitely understand."

Mal shrugged, feeling a little cold since her shoulders were bare. "Well..."

Evie gave her **the look**. "Personally, as your best friend, I strongly believe that this spell book..." She began to reach over Mal, who decided to take a chance and block Evie's way, waving her arms. However, the taller girl proved to be more skilled in the art of bobbing and weaving, snatching the book up. "...belongs in the museum along with my magic mirror."

Pink lips folded in a pout, green eyes widened to give off a woeful stare. Yet, Evie was immune.

"Don't give me the face."

A harder pout. In turn, a harder stare.

"Put the pout away."

In defeat, Mal turned her head.

"Mmm-hmm. You know I'm right."

Mal closed her textbook, remembering that the test wasn't for another good week anyways. Wow, she might be a little more than crazy. She watched as Evie put the spell book on her desk. With a small exhale, she questioned, "You don't ever miss running around wild and just breaking the rules?"

Putting her hands on the pillars of Mal's bed, Evie gave her a stare with a perfect eyebrow raised. "Like stealing and lying and fighting?"

"...yup!"

"Eh, no. Out the dress."

Mal blinked, understanding the second part though. She stood, grabbing her other dress that laid on the arm of a chair.

"What?"

"Why would we, M? Come here." She allowed Evie to lead her to the window. Mal hissed at the brightness of the morning sun, still wanting to stay pale. "Stop that. Now look at where we are. We're in Auradon. We're Auradon girls now."

"Meh."

"Mal."

"I don't like the sun." Mal stepped back from the window to emphasize that point, looking onto the television to see herself on the screen now, along with her three besties, sitting at a table with baskets of strawberries.

"Since Mal revealed her love of strawberries, she has received cartons ofthe fruit from her admirers. How adorable!"

"That is pretty adorable.", Evie squealed. At the moment, the smaller was daydreaming about having some strawberries right now. "See, this is the land of opportunity. We can be whatever we want to be here." Evie grabbed both of Mal's hands, looking her right in the eyes. "So, please, let's just leave the past in the past, okay?"

Mal nodded. "Alright. But for the strawberries."

"For the strawberries. Besides, look at these shoes!" The blue haired girl picked up golden yellow boots with accents of blues, showing them to Mal. "Look at them, M. Look at them!"

"I'm seeing! I'm seeing! And they are severe."

They both chuckled, squeezing their hands together. Then, a hiss could be heard from the tank.

Mal hummed, scrunching her face. "Got to feed my mom."

"Got to feed your mom. Ooh, dress!"

"I know!"

* * *

Flashes of cameras and the combined jabbering of voices was not how Carlos wanted to spend his morning. He had found himself ambushed, Dude sitting by his feet while people threw questions at him left and right.

"Carlos, please, over here!"

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a boy like you would be the Lord of the Court?"

Before he could answer, a red tint coloring behind his freckles, one man jutted a mic to him.

"How does it feel to be the most envied boy in Auradon?"

"W-well---"

Ben had just been walking up, had been on the search for his boyfriend since waking up this morning. He wasn't too shocked to find him at the mercy of a swarm of reporters.

"Is Mal's mother still a lizard?", one woman asked.

Carlos gave a 'WTF' glare. "What? Okay, one that is for Mal to answer. Two, why even ask that?"

Before any response could be made, Ben shimmied through the crowd, heading to Carlos. He cleared his throat, drawing their attention briefly from Carlos. "Okay, alright. Excuse me." Once he was at Carlos' side, saving him, his arm went around his waist protectively. Turning to the cameras, he spoke. "We will let you know if and when that particular situation changes."

Abruptly, the first woman had asked, "Did you ever think you'd be with a villain kid?"

Ben felt Carlos tense, spotting that he was wearing a smile that was surely faked. He hugged him in assurance. To lighten the mood, Ben chuckled. "We're done here."

He turned, coaxing Carlos so he could speak with him away from the paparazzi. Ever so the magical one, Fairy Godmother had came, shushing the paparazzi and coaching them to back away.

"This is still a school, so if you're here, you're either skipping or trespassing.", she reminded them.

However, they were relentless. But Fairy Godmother was tougher. She is more than the wand and big pink bow.

"Just one more quick question...", a man tried, but he was shushed along with the others.

Easily, FG got them all to be quiet, waving them off like small children. 

Carlos was ever so thankful to see the group turn on their heels and walk off in defeat. When she saw that it was safe for the couple, she greeted them before going off her own merry way. Ben sighed, pulling Carlos closer and kissing his forehead.

"There is nothing like having a fairy godmother."

"I got to invest in one." 

Ben reached up to a strand white hair and moved it back out of Carlos' face. He noticed the hint of doubt in those brown eyes. "Hey, don't pay them any attention."

Carlos winced, shrugging and looking away. "Well, that's a lot easier said than done. Right?"

"I know, I know." Ben watched as Dude laid in the ground at their feet, tail wagging a little. He had began to think back to what had been happening. With him now being king, he realized that he and Carlos had barely any time to themselves. It was either meetings, classes, paparazzi, sports. Anything. It was time they relaxed. "We should do something. Go somewhere.", he suggested, looking back at Carlos. "Get away." He felt proud seeing Carlos smile, a light tinge of red on his cheeks and nose. "Just you, me... and Dude."

Hearing his name, the canine barked.

Carlos giggled, laying his head on Ben's chest. He took in the warmth the older male gave off, welcoming it. "That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." The brunet looked at his watch then. "Unfortunately, as much as I want to, it isn't the time. I have a council meeting. I'm so late."

"That's okay. Ben, we'll catch up later.", Carlos assured, to his boyfriend and to himself.

"Um, great. Yes, we will."

Before Ben could give Carlos a kiss, the younger was turned around, jolting his focus from the king to see Jay.

"'Los, we're going to be late for class if we don't get going right this minute.", he warned. Looking over Carlos, Jay shot Ben a greeting smile. "Hi, Ben."

"Hey, Jay."

Jay turned back to Carlos, seeing his pout. "Nuh uh, no. Class. As much as I hate it, we still have to go. I've been looking for you since this morning.", he said, leading Carlos away. Luckily, the couple was able to have one more 'see you' wave before they got too far apart. "Where were you?"

"Girls' room. Evie snatched me up to get fitted for my suit. By the way, you have to get fitted for yours."

"Oh, damn."

Carlos poked Jay's cheek, ignoring the glare he got in return. "Yup."

"I love Evie, but when it comes to clothes, she scares me."

"I bet. But with her skills, it's worth it."

"Agreed. By the way... did I...?", Jay trailed off. For a moment, Carlos had no idea what the other teen was saying before coming the realization of what he was hinting at.

"Oh. Oh! N-no. Jay, it's cool."

"Are you sure?"

Carlos nodded, seeing up ahead that the paparazzi had returned, this time bothering Mal and Evie. Wow, that group is nothing but ambitious.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It's just..." He exhaled, turning to look at Jay, finally letting down his wall a little. "I think... Ben and I should have a long talk about our relationship."

Jay was taken back a little. From what he seen from the past six months, Carlos and Ben was happy dating each other. Yeah, they haven't said "I love you" yet, but that's understandable. They're still getting the feel of each other. But... they seemed so content.

"A talk? Like... breaking up?"

"No! No. The last thing I want to do is break up with Ben." Subconsciously, he touched the golden ring that adorned his finger. He remembered how Ben gave it to him, smiling so bright that Carlos swore he was staring right into the sun. Dude had let out a small bark. Jay had bend down to pet him, keeping his eyes on Carlos to show he was listening. "We barely spent time with each other for these past few weeks. Then there's how I hear we shouldn't be together or what is it about me that made Ben want to pursue this relationship. It's... overwhelming."

"And you haven't said anything about this to Ben?"

Carlos shook his head, his white bangs covering his eyes from the motion. "No. Again, haven't had the time as of late. And... I might be a little scared to do so." 

Jay hugged him, ruffling his hair. "Ah, C. You know I'll support you, right? No matter what happens."

"I know, Jay. I know."

"Aaaawwww! Look, Mal! Our boys are hugging!"

Jay and Carlos gave those 'Really?' stares to Evie and Mal, seeing that they had escaped the paparazzi that was once more shooed off by Fairy Godmother.

Bless that woman.

"It's adorable.", Mal teased, pinching Jay's cheek and moving his hair over his shoulder. "What's going on with the hugging?"

Jay had let go of Carlos and patted his shoulder. "Helped with my math homework. Got an A on it.", he quickly made up. Carlos felt thankful to have a friend who understands that right now, he didn't want to continue on with conversation about relationship problems.

"Carlos is a math whiz, so of course you would have gotten an A.", Evie praised.

* * *

The four of them found themselves together again, heading to their second class today. They trotted up the stairs, talking among themselves and hearing others around them. Carlos, however, stayed quiet though, book pressed against his chin as his mind flooded with every case scenario when he does talk with Ben about their relationship. As he had since earlier.

"Hey, Jay!"

"Hi, Jay!"

In response to the numerous greetings, Jay verbally spoke back, waving to some of them. He caught the lovestruck glances shot his way, as did his friends. Evie tapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Jay, why do you torture them?", she asked, amused.

"I'm not torturing them. Just being friendly.", he replied with a noticeable red tinge on his cheeks. "Trust me, after what happened six months ago, I'm kind of backing off from the romance for a bit."

"Oh? What about those mystery boxes of chocolate and roses that sent to our room once in a while?", Carlos asked, hand going on his hip.

Jay came to a halt, groaning at the memory of waking up and finding that some delivery boy was bringing him chocolates and flowers at the door or the gifts are already settled in the room. At first, it seemed like Ben had been sending the gifts, since Carlos was in love with chocolate, too. However, reading the cards that came with the gifts and Ben actually admitting he had nothing to do with it clued in that those gifts were for him and from someone else.

Mal grinned at Jay, wiggling her brows. "Oh? I thought I was the only one getting gifts. Jay, is there something you want to tell us?"

He shook his head, dark brown strands brushing his neck and shoulders. "Nope. Just that someone is majorly crushing on me."

Evie gasped, clapping her hands. "That is so sweet though! I wonder who could the lucky girl or boy be."

"I'm curious about that, too.", Carlos admitted.

Jay shrugged. "I have no clue. For all I know those chocolates and flowers are coming from different people. Cotillion is approaching so..."

"So do you have an idea who you want to bring to Cotillion?", Evie asked.

"No. I'm going solo."

"Which would give your fans a chance to dance with you.", Mal teased, pinching Jay's arm.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was an expert opinion."

"And hello to you!"

The Core Four had been approached by Audrey and Jane, the latter holding what looked to be a tech pad. Audrey had been the one to greet them first. For the past six months, the VKs and her had came to a mutual ground.

"Hi, Audrey. Hi, Jane.", Evie replied with a small wave.

"Hi, Evie, Jay, Carlos. Hi, Mal.", Jane smiled. Evie had noticed there was a twinkle in her eyes when she said her bestie's name. She easily recognized it, having seen it times before. And only when Mal was around. It was clear that Jane had a crush on the daughter of Maleficent. Truly, she seen this coming with how after the whole 'attempting to steal the wand' coronation crashing event which ended with them saving the day, both magical girls had formed a friendship. It was sweet and almost soft with Mal being nice to someone who wasn't one of the VKs.

"Hey, Jane. I'm guessing you're still doing the whole decorating thing for Cotillion?", Mal asked, gesturing to the pad in the brunette's hands.

Jane nodded before shooting a glare at Audrey. "Because someone didn't want to handle it this year."

Knowing that the tone was for her, Audrey just pouted. "I can't deal with the pressure this year. I seriously need a vacation."

"Audrey, is this about the break---"

"No... maybe... I just need to get back into the groove.", the princess quickly said, knowing just what Jay was about to ask. "Chad has nothing to do with this, Jay."

It wasn't too odd hearing the sudden growl in her voice, but he was still taken back from it. The break-up between Chad and Audrey had came to a shock to them when it was known. The two seemed so... perfectly happily with each other. But just out of nowhere, Chad had became distant and eventually the separation happened.

"Alright. I'm sorry I asked."

Seeing no-good tension, Evie spoke up. "I have an opening for a fitting at 3:00. Who wants it?"

And just like poofing out of thin air, "Me!"

Audrey and Jane had let out a squeaked gasps when Lonnie had appeared. She gave a sheepish grin to both of them. "Oops, sorry. But I'll take that fitting, E."

"Perfect. I'll take anyone else later."

"I'll take the next one.", Audrey said.

"I'll go after. I'm busy as of right now, anyways.", Jane reminded with a shrug, honestly not even mad. She's too adorable.

Jay had chuckled, taking his leave. "I'm going to class. Carlos, remember we have practice later."

Carlos nodded, watching his bestie leave while Lonnie, Evie and Audrey began to have their own side talk. Jane had came closer to him and Mal.

"Um, hey, Mal. Carlos. I hate to keep bugging you two but the Decorating Committee needs more answers.", she said, true apologizing coating in her tone.

Mal, being the Heroine and having great artistic views, and Carlos, being the King's boyfriend and future Lord of the Court were automatically involved in decorating for the Cotillion. And possibly every event after.

"So as much as I hate to, um... You know, um..."

"Bug us?", Mal quipped, an eyebrow raised. She was already feeling taut with annoyance. Not with Jane. Jane was dealing with this just as much as she was and was sincere about it everytime she did have to come to her and Carlos. It's just... she didn't feel like it today.

"Yeah."

"Jane, I would love to. I just have to get to class."

Mal was just about to walk away, but Carlos grabbed her hand to pull her back, shooting her that 'I got to suffer, you got to suffer, too'. Luckily, Jane was merciful.

"You know, just nod if you like it.", she suggested, displaying the screen of her device to the duo.

"That will work.", Carlos agreed, still holding onto Mal so she wouldn't escape.

"Okay. Um, chair swags, entry banner, twinke lights, napkin design, table bunting..."

As Jane listed off, they nodded in sync, almost in a comical manner. Audrey had noticed and decided not to say anything, but she was amused. She was reminded of her experience from the year before.

"And the party favors still haven't been picked out yet.", the daughter of FG noted hesitantly.

"Honestly, Jane, whatever..."

"I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers."

"I kinda like pen toppers.", Carlos muttered, tilting his head a little.

"We can do all three. Or just key charms and pen toppers. Or pen toppers and chains. Chains and key charms? Maybe all three. Kind of like all three."

Suddenly, Mal's eyes glow neon lime with an audible gasp to follow. Instantly, Jane and Carlos stood still, cautious. Even Dude had became alert, looking up at her with a small whimper. Mal had exhaled sharply, closing her eyes and letting out a grunt. Slowly, Carlos had rubbed her shoulder. Seconds later, Mal was smiling, remembering now wasn't the time to go dragon on someone. Especially not Jane.

"Pen toppers. I say pen toppers.", she agreed to, surprisingly calm.

"O-oh. Okay. That would be great."

"See? Pen toppers are the best party favors.", Carlos teased to lighten the aura.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Great! You two won't regret it.", Jane cheesed happily, marking down on the screen with a nod.

Audrey, Lonnie and Evie had rejoined them then, Lonnie taking Jane's side while Audrey took Carlos' and Evie took Mal's.

"Ooh, I can hardly wait to see what your wedding looks like.", Lonnie confessed.

Mal blinked, frowning. "What? Me? I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"No, silly. Carlos! I bet it would be a beautiful wedding."

The freckled teen had been once again lost in his thoughts, half heard what Lonnie said. "Me, too." He backtracked. A red coated his face and his browns widened in surprise. "Wait, what?!"

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged.", Audrey explained in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"I knew it!", Evie giggled, already coming up with the perfect wedding attire for her friend.

"Everybody knows it."

Carlos' throat went dry, unfocused as his mind and body became flooded with anxiety. He didn't notice Ben coming up behind him, not even with the girls smirking.

"I didn't know it! How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planned out in front of me?!"

"Hi, Carlos.", Ben had greeted, snaking an arm around Carlos.

The freckled teen had turned to him, shock still etched on his face. He barely felt Dude brushing against his ankles.

"Hi, Ben.", all the girls sung in sync, not fazed by the glare Carlos shot at them.

"Hi, girls. Thought you'd be in class by now."

"We're heading there now.", Audrey stated, as she and the others clicked on their heels with a leave.

Ben had took the opportunity to try to swoop in for an awaiting kiss, but Jane had tugged on his sleeve, pulling him away from Carlos.

 

"Ooh, quick moment."

The king followed her off to the side, a bit disappointed.

"Alright, you're almost finished with the surprise for Carlos' big night.", Jane continued, showing him the screen of her pad, sliding the pictures to show him. "Snow White. Belle. But the one you designed for Carlos is my favorite."

This picture was a mural formed by stained glass, showing both Ben and Carlos is fancy attire made for a ball with the king on one knee and holding Carlos' hand. Ben wanted to show just how much Carlos meant to him. How much he loved him. He hasn't said those words yet, but he figured why not say them when he gives his gift away, proving that he wanted Carlos by his side with their companions in witness. That's how big it was.

"Make sure his eyes are brown. Chocolate brown.", Ben reminded, his heart fluttering at the cuteness his boyfriend emits when it comes to chocolate. It was symbolic for him, for the both of them.

He had turned, going back over to Carlos who just about to leave as well. He hugged him. "See you later."

"Okay.", Carlos replied, taking off when Ben released him with Dude in tow.

When he was out of sight, he returned his attention back to Jane who was holding up three shades of brown stained glass. He blinked.

"Uh, did you just so happen to be carrying those?"

"Shush. Now which shade of brown should I use?", Jane asked.

Ben took the samples and examined each one. The first was a little too dull for him and the second was a little too green. The third however was...

"Just right. This one."

"Perfect."

* * *

The day had dragged on for Carlos, nearing two in the afternoon. Lunch had rolled around and right now, he sat at a table with just Mal, Dude on the bench beside him already snacking away. Both had just came from their class about mythical creatures and objects, waiting for the other half of their group to show.

Yet, Carlos' mind wasn't occupied with them, homework, or anything else. Only with how and what he was going to say to Ben when he got the chance. As it has been. He wasn't even sure what to use if he could utter all the words he wanted to say, afraid he'll say the wrong thing or nothing at all. He would need some aid with that.

And who better to ask for but Mal?

"Hey, Mal? Could you do me a favor?", he asked.

Mal turned from her sketchpad, humming in response. She had swallowed the strawberry she was chewing on to answer back clearly. "Yeah?"

Yes, that strawberry was from a carton of strawberries a fan sent to her.

"Could... you... you think you can conjure up a truth serum for me?"

As he expected, Mal shot him a questioning gaze. Skeptical, she asked, "What for? Are you planning something? Because all much fun as we had being naughty kids, we are in Auradon."

"N-no. It's not for mischief, M. I promise. I just need it for another reason."

She continued to stare at him before shrugging. "Alright. I'll swing it by your room some time."

"Thank you."

"Hey, I brought Doug along with me.", Evie had said, walking up with said teen beside her and holding her hand. Jay was coming up, too. In his hand was a red box with a blue bow. "Also, Jay got some chocolates in his locker."

"Evie!"

"Just stating facts."

Jay huffed, sitting down. "Whatever."

"Because I'm your best friend, you should totally share.", Carlos tried, batting his lashes. "I'm in dire need for chocolate right now."

The long haired male just shrugged, opening the box and offering. Something told him that Carlos did need the chocolate. He took a piece for him and moaned at the taste.

"I don't know who is sending me this, but I can say they're a blessing."

* * *

"What about peacock feathers?"

It was now much later, classes having ended and after-school activities or other things commencing. Such as Evie's current hobby of making dresses and suits.

Right now, Chad Charming was getting fitted in a blue cape. Doug was sitting at the desk, trying not to chuckle at how excitedly suggestive the prince was being. Evie had rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Chad, that is a bit too much."

"Yeah, but I bet you nobody's gonna have those at Cotillion."

"Chad." He glanced down at her, eyebrow raised. "When I look at you, all I can think of is..." She waved her hands and then clapped. "...King."

Dramatically, Chad gasped, mocking wiping a tear away.

"Really?"

"Yes! And fake fur!", Evie added, gesturing to said material that covered half the cape's edge. "Fake fur says it all."

Doug had turned in his chair, laughing now. "Loud and clear."

"Oh, so not funny."

"It's a little."

Chad chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright. Maybe a bit. King Chad though. I do rather like that."

"I bet.", Evie teased, lifting the cape and adjusting it.

"You know who else would like that?"

"Who?", Doug asked.

Chad opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, shaking his head. "Nah. Nevermind."

Evie scoffed in disappointment. "No, tell us, Chad."

"Nope."

"Chaaaaad..."

"Is it Audrey?", Doug tried. "I mean, she would."

The blond shook his head, Audrey not in his mind. "No, it's not her. We're totally done."

"Then who?"

"Amphitheater in five.", came a reminder from the threshold. They saw it was only Jay. He had turned to wait outside the door for Chad, not catching the instant spark in his greenish-browns. No one did.

He smiled, mumbling to himself. "Glad he's captain."

"Hm?", Evie hummed, looking up at him.

He cleared his throat, trying not to look timid. "Why did the coach make him captain instead of me?"

"Well, Chad, Jay's a great player. I mean if it wasn't for him, our sports teams would continue to suck.", Doug answered.

"...that I agree on. He's a good captain to be honest."

Jay had swirled back into the room, a half smirk on his face. "Chad, let's go.", he prompted.

The prince nodded, getting down and walking over. Despite the sudden rush in his steps, Evie was able to take the cape off him. They watched him grab his bag and go, leaving the couple alone. The snickered, giving each other glances.

"Not a lot of there-there.", they joked.

Evie placed the cape over to where her unfinished pieces were, shaking her head. "Oh, damn. I'm glad Chad is less of a jerk as he was before but he's still..."

"Yup. Wondering who's he's crushing on though."

"Same. Someone's obviously having some trouble in the romance department."

"Yes." Doug had turned back to the computer, fingers going away at the keyboard. "I've been doing the numbers."

"Yeah?"

"And after we collected from all the girls for their gowns, boys for their suits, and Chad's cape..." He let his girlfriend see the screen once he finished his calculation. Joy arouse in him seeing the happiness and surprise drawn on the daughter of the Evil Queen Grimhilde's face. Doug always loved seeing that look.

"Wow. No wonder people work. What am I going to do with all this money?", she inquired, thoughts swimming at the possibilities.

Doug went back to typing at the computer. "Well, I think in the next few years, you could buy that castle you always wanted." He then gripped her hand. "That way you wouldn't need a prince."

Evie kissed his cheek. "I think I can deal with a few more years. Besides, you're right. I don't need a prince." She then took his hand in hers, giving him a kiss on the other cheek. "Because I already have you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I added Audrey! Why? Because I can. This chapter alone took me only a couple of minutes to write. Probably because it doesn't include a song.
> 
> Ya'll already know who's showing up in the next chapter!


	3. Part 2 - Out of Nowhere Music, Mean People and Some Sad Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on Thursday. Yes, it is longer than the precious chapter because of the song lyrics that appear.
> 
> Also, you're gonna hate like two original characters. But that's okay. You have the right to feel angry.

That day came and went, drawing into the next morning. Classes once more being to attended to, lunch having came and just about to end. 

Mal stood at her locker at this time with it being opened. She was holding a small container holding a gummy she just finished making in her chemistry and culinary classes. She muttered one last spell from her treasured spell book before closing it and putting it in her locker as well as pocketing her newest concoction.

Just as Ben came up to her.

"Hello, Mal."

She jumped, going to deny that later. A second later of calming down, she sighed. "Ben, no. Bad boy."

"I happen to be a good one, thank you very much."

"From what I have seen? I guess I'll take your word for it."

The king snickered. "Yup." He watched as Mal reached for a couple of pens. His eyes drifted to where her spell book was. "Hey, didn't you donate that to the museum?"

She shot him a quick look that could easily been read as 'holy crap' before settling for a joking, confident grin and closing her locker. "Is that still in there?"

"Obviously.", Ben replied, giving her a look-over and crossing his arms.

Mal cleared her throat, pushing back a strand pale blond hair. "Um, I got to get to class. I really don't want to be late. I so far have a perfect record and I don't want to have FG get on my case."

Behind her, a whirring sound could be heard. The duo caught sight of a girl coming in on a purple bike. Mal found that she liked the shade, it being her color. She was a little confused as to why the girl even had one since the classes and dorms were so close in range.

"Oh, well. Wouldn't want that. I guess I better let you go then. Real quick though, are you going to today's fencing practice?"

"To see my two besties showing off some new moves? Of course."

"See you then, Mal."

Ben then left, giving Mal a chance to breathe. "Damn, that was close.", she muttered, taking her own leave to her next class. She didn't notice a piercing hazel glare following her.

* * *

They gathered around, girls and boys alike already swoon and impressed to see the team in their golden yellow and flower blue sleeveless uniforms with their fencing gear. Majority of them came for Jay really, wanting nothing more but ready to see him in action. Also, for Carlos with him being adorable and all.

It's been like this for the past couple of days for the fencing team. People gathering to watch them practice.

Up on the higher level was Mal, Jane, Audrey, the latter two girls adorning their cheerleadering uniforms and Ben. With his recent kingly duties, he didn't have time for sports anymore, not that he minded much though he missed it. However, he was fine with seeing his boyfriend in practice because he loved supporting him whenever he could.

"Alright, boys, let's line it up.", Jay instructed, securing his helmet. "Carlos, you're with me. Let's go."

They all got in formation, getting ready to start.

"Rassembler!"

Swords were pointed to their opposing partner.

"Salute!"

Swords were now aimed up.

"Lower the point."

Swords were now pointed down to the floor.

"Masks down."

Just as he said.

"En garde!"

They got into defensive positions before the swords started coming to clashes. The audience watched as the players went back and forth with each other as Jay continued with instruction, doing positions of his own.

Practice had went on very well, no one having an issue. 

With phones out to record.

Ben had let out a soft hum, eyes on Carlos as the younger did a flawless flip in the air and landing with ease. "He is wonderful."

"You got a bit of drool, Benny.", Audrey teased.

He blushed.

Mal had tilted her head as she counted the players on the lower floor, seeing one suddenly jump in. "Hm. Got another guy in."

They watched as the new player jumped in, going in for Jay who quickly sparred back, even though he was a little taken off guard. 

"So that's how we're doing this?", the son of Jafar taunted, taking off his helmet and tossing it to the side. His opponent nodded, probably smirking behind the mask. "Alright then."

"Get him, Jay!", Carlos cheered on.

Everyone watched in amazement as the swords clashed or was dodged without fail, Jay and the guy matching in agility as they flipped and turned. The guy was a bit aggressive, one onlooker growing somewhat protective although Jay laughed it off.

"Whoa, easy. It's practice."

The sparring continued on, still entertaining the crowd and even getting a few praises here and there. Jay was even showing good sportsmanship giving the guy comments such as "Nice!"

"I think I want that guy's number.", Audrey smiled. "He's just as good as Jay."

The match had came to a closing when the guy managed to snag Jay's sword, using it to attack with his own. Jay dodged the points, eyes wide and taking steps back. When he got an opening he kicked the handle, catching and retrieving his sword back.

The guy then took off his mask, long dark hair flowing out and revealing that the guy was actually Lonnie.

"Whoa. Mal, I think you meant 'girl'. Also, Audrey, do you want Lonnie's number?", Jane teased with a giggle.

Audrey blushed, covering her face. "Shush it."

"Not bad, Lonnie.", Jay complimented.

Lonnie had grinned, feeling good about her skills. One had noticed the spark in her eyes, too. "Thanks! You should put me on the team."

Jay didn't look at all hesitant at the idea. With those skills, why couldn't Lonnie be on the team?

"That would be---"

"Hey, what? Seriously?", Chad questioned, crossing his arms and coming to Jay's side. "Put her on the team?"

"Well, why not? You just seen how great Lonnie is.", Carlos noted, earning a smile from her. "She's an even match with Jay who's our player."

"Something I agree with my Carlos.", came a vote from Ben as he came up behind Carlos, putting him in his arms. Neither of the girls up top had even notice him leave.

"Oh, we know why. But..." Chad had drummed his fingers against his arm. He glanced over at Lonnie who was shooting a glare that read 'I'll do it. I'll break your arm.' But without the threat, he knew Carlos had a point. "... yeah. I think she should be on the team, too."

"Really, Chad?", Jay shot, giving Chad a skeptical look.

"I'm agreeing because she is pretty good. Not because she threatened me."

"Love you, Chad."

"I bet, Lonnie."

"Wait! No way we can do that!", another guy scowled, giving Lonnie a look of disapproval. "No, no, no. We'll be the laughing stock of the league!"

"And why's that? Because I doubt it because Lonnie could kick some serious ass.", Jay opposed.

"She's a girl! If we let her on what's going to happen next? We'll have girls playing tourney. Come on, guys."

"So?"

"So? Have you not read the rule book?" The other teen pulled out a thin book from his back pocket, earning weird stares from the others. He flipped to a page. "Section 2, Paragraph 3, 11-4. 'A team will be composed of a captain and eight men.' Mmm?" He flashed the book around. "You should read the rule book."

"Okay, yeah, but you're down a man.", Lonnie reminded. "You know, since Ben had to leave to do all that king stuff."

"It's hard work.", Ben groaned, earning some chuckles from his stretched tone.

"Exactly! We're down a man.", the teen protested, emphasizing the last word. As if he was reminding Lonnie of her gender like she didn't know it.

Lonnie rolled her eyes. Cross-dressing had crossed her mind for a second, but no way she was doing that to play on a fencing team. That's too much right there. Probably fun, but no.

"Jay."

She looked to Jay for support. He frowned, conflicted. "I honestly hate rule books. But... the coach trusts me and I'm not going to stay captain if I just throw out the rule book.", he said, regretfully with a sigh. "It's not fair. Maybe I can find a loophole."

"Yeah, like that will happen.", the rude teen scoffed.

Lonnie snarled at him, making him jump a little. "If my mother thought that way, she would have lost the war."

Carlos was sure Lonnie was going to start throwing hands at the guy when he mocked her with a chuckle. He got lucky she decided to walk away.

"Well, that was eventful.", Ben frowned.

Jay sighed, shaking his head. "I'll say. Alright, guys, practice is over.", he announced, patting Chad on the arm and turning on his heel to leave with everyone else following suit.

Up top, Audrey pouted. "That guy should have been punched. Maybe I can go calm Lonnie down with a promise of a spa vaca with Flora, Fauna and Merryweather before she strikes." The princess skipped off, leaving Mal and Jane alone.

Mal had let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. "Honestly, that dude should have gotten a punch in the face. Unfortunately, we're in Auradon."

"Y-yeah.", Jane stuttered, a little flustered at the smile Mal adorned. She was sure a blush decorated her cheeks when Mal clasped her hand.

"So, what's up, Jane?"

"Way too much, TBH. Sorry, to bring this up, but we were gonna go with the blue and gold banner for Cotillion, but now we can't find the right shade of blue."

Jane didn't actually want to talk about Cotillion, knowing that Mal was probably a little iffy about the topic giving the eye glow yesterday. But she couldn't help it, finding herself chatty around her crush.

And even if Mal didn't want to talk about Cotillion, she didn't show it, more so sympathetic then. Unbeknownst to Jane, Mal hated to see Jane being worked up.

"I'm sure you'll find the right shade of blue. If not, you know I could whip some a bit of magic. Because that is a bummer."

From Mal's playful tone, Jane giggled. "It is. It's just... Cotillion is all everyone is talking about. Who's going to be there, the big announcement about Carlos, dates. Cotillion 24/7. It's like they've never been to one before."

"Actually, I haven't. Me, Jay, Evie and Carlos.", Mal said.

"Oh... right! Right! Well... lucky! I always serving punch with my mom anyways."

Mal couldn't help but find Jane's posture and timid tone adorable. "Well, at least you're not feeding your mom who is sitting in a cage."

"Sorry."

"No, you're fine."

Mal shifted on her feet, reminding herself that once she gets to her room, switch to sweats and a tee first. She hated this dress. It was too pale and princess-y for her. But again, she was trying to keep up with the Heroine-princess-lady persona.

"But how come you always end up on punch duty?"

"Well... never been asked on a date."

"I'm going to find that hard to swallow. You're such a sweet girl. That's so unfair."

Jane could feel the butterflies.

"Yeah... um... it hasn't happened. Sometimes I feel like skipping the whole thing, but I don't want to miss out on the fun, you know?"

Mal nodded. "I understand. But hey, maybe you'll get a date this time. Hell, that lucky person might be staring you in the face."

Oh, you have no idea, Mal. You had no idea how close you are to the truth or that you just gave Jane a boost of confidence.

But instead of straight up asking about going together to Cotillion this came out.

"Uh... I was wondering... uh... if you like the carrot cake from last night?"

"I actually had the pumpkin pie."

And just when things couldn't get more awkward, her disastrous phone chimed. Jane answered it, cursing whoever was on the other end and regretted it seeing it was her mom.

"Ooh, I gotta go."

Mal patted Jane's arm. "Well, go. I'll talk to you later."

Jane gave her one last smile before strolling off, phone to her ear as she engaged in a conservation with FG.

Now, it was just Mal alone in the amphitheater. Her and her thoughts.

Despite the frustration and the aggravation she had been feeling from people suddenly praising her for saving them from her mother, classes and wearing the palest of the pale wardrobe, Mal did find solace in some people. And sure enough, Jane was one of them. Mal wasn't sure what made her gravitate to the girl, but there was definitely a pull there. Maybe because she was so innocent, something Mal never got to experience with being originated from the Isle. Or maybe it's her big icy indigos. Jane's eyes were so kind and sweet. Just like her. Could be just her as a whole.

For the past six months, Mal had found herself attracted to Jane more and more each week. She tried not to be, not wanting to ruin a girl like her, but she couldn't help it.

"By Hades, I might go soft.", the sorceress muttered to herself, leaving the amphitheater empty and heading outside. She began her way to her dorm, preparing herself to see Evie probably fitting someone for a dress or a suit. Halfway there though, she heard clamor and the clicking of cameras.

"Mal! Mal!"

She looked over her shoulder and groaned, not cool with the source of the noise being the paparazzi. "Hell no!"

* * *

"I have a little surprise for you.", Ben said.

The king was leading Carlos to his room he shared with his bestie, holding his hand and giving him heartfelt stares. Dude was trotting beside the couple. 

Carlos had gave Ben an interrogating stare with a smirk. "Oh? This seems to be every day now."

"Or every other day. Only the even days." Ben had poked Carlos' nose playfully. "Because you're even more perfect than I thought."

The freckled teen let out a stuttered laugh, turning away because he couldn't find himself to look Ben in the eyes right now. Not when he's being a romantic. "That's me. I'm perfect.", he replied sarcastically.

"You are though. Come on, let me spoil you, Carlos.", Ben begged, twirling Carlos. "You didn't have a lot growing up."

Once he was facing Ben again, he reached out and cupped his cheek. "We managed."

"Well, today, don't. We have a picnic today. Just you and me. Bringing each other our favorite foods."

Carlos blinked, confused. He did remember having a talk with Ben a few days back about having one on a Thursday. "Isn't that on Thursday?"

"Today is Thursday."

"No, it's not."

"It is.", Ben assured, taking his phone out and showing the screen. 

Carlos had let out a muffled gasp, eyes wide.

"Ooh, it is. I knew that."

"Carlos, if you didn't make the foods that's fine. I mean I probably have enough foods prepared for the both of us."

"No, no, no. I was fully messing with you, Ben. I knew today was Thursday. I just have to fix up one more thing then I'm all yours.", Carlos stated, poking Ben's nose playfully this time.

Ben was a bit excited at that. "Alright. But shouldn't you also change?", he asked, gesturing to the younger's fencing clothes.

Carlos brushed back a bang and picked up Dude. "He multitasks."

"He dabbles."

"He dabbles."

Carlos had went on ahead back to the his room, taking off when Ben was no longer in his view. 

The moment he was in his room with the door close, he began to freak out.

"Damn it, I'm such a terrible boyfriend. How could I forget?! Jeez! Urgh!"

Dude had climbed up on his bed, sitting in his designated pillow as he watched his human pal pace. "It's official, I'm not cut out for this! I'm horrible at romance! I should probably break up with Ben! Wait, no... I love dating Ben." He stopped, facing Dude with saddened eyes. "I love Ben... and I can't even tell him because I'm so scared." Carlos flopped on the bed and screamed into the covers. "I hate myself." Dude swiped at his hair, drawing his attention to him. The dog gave him a look and Carlos sat up, nodding. "Yeah. I love him. And at a major crisis right now. Maybe..."

Moments later, Carlos was heading into the bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into ripped red jeans, a black and white spotted shirt and a vest over it. He got back on his bed and took his laptop out, starting a search for answers.

"How to tell your boyfriend about how you really feel."

He typed away at his laptop, scanning for anything that could help him. Dude had let out a whimper as if he was suggesting something or teasing. Carlos looked his way.

"I see you reading over my shoulder."

Because canines can read. It's Auradon where magic works, so no joke.

Carlos continued on, but only to stop again when he heard shouting, his door opening, a "BACK, HEATHENS!" and the door closing with a lock. He saw that it was Mal, out of breath and having escaping the paparazzi again. As he did yesterday, he got defensive seeing her shaking and her eyes flashing bright green as she paced back and forth.

"Whoa! Mal! Easy, girl.", he coaxed, not moving because he wasn't sure what she'd do.

Much to his dismay, that didn't work.

"What? Easy?! You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every time you open your mouth up to say 'boo'! I mean... not that I could say 'boo' but, you know..."

Carlos nodded. "Actually yes, I do. Mal, I do get bamboozled by the paparazzi just as often as you. Probably more. You know, being the King's 'intended'.", he reminded.

Mal snapped her fingers. "R-right." Her arms came and flopped down by her sides. She whined, giving him a defeated pout. "Carlos, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?"

A dry laugh was the starting reply. "You're thinking of my mother, M. And usually I was on the other end of that. So, not really, no."

"Right about that, too. Sorry. Just..."

Carlos stood up and went over to her. When he was close enough, he grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Mal, listen, to me. I know this is going to be hard, but you have to try to be calm, okay? Neither of us want a magical mishap, do we?"

Mal shook her head. "No. I'm already dealing with this mess on my head."

"What's wrong with light colored hair?", Carlos asked in a mocking scowling manner, hands going on his hips. Mal chuckled and lightly punching his arm.

"You're natural. I'm not. You can work hair like this better than anyone."

Carlos gave a nod, about to sit down when he remembered what he was doing before Mal came in. Hopefully, with the easy route to his problem.

"Hey, Mal, did you bring it?"

Mal had reached into her purse, pulling out the small container. "Yeah." Before she could open it though, they heard the door opening once again. Instead of the paparazzi however, it was Chad.

The blond had came into the room, holding something behind his back that they couldn't see and closed the door behind him. They watched as he halted, the smirk that was on his face fading off when he saw them.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... hi?"

"Hi?", Carlos greeted back, baffled.

Chad's eyes averted back and forth, searching for an excuse. "Um... I just came to use your 3D printer.", he said, pointing to said machine on the table. "Won't be a sec."

"How'd you get a key to Jay's and my room?"

"I... Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here." That he did do, because smart enough to think of it.

Mal looked impressed for a split second, intrigued.

"You guys were sleeping."

She grinned, amused.

"What? Chad, that's weird."

"Sorry, sorry! Look, I just... your printer is so much better than mine." Apparently, he's going with that excuse. Then again, he didn't want them to know the real reason he was here. "And you installed these hacks. And everything runs so much smoother than mine."

"Chad, as much as I appreciate the compliment. I need you out. Out!"

Chad nodded in defeat, turning on his heel and about to leave when Carlos called him. He turned, silently asking him what he wanted.

"Key. Leave it."

Narrowing his eyes, Chad obeyed, dropping the key on the table. "I'll be going now."

"Bye."

The prince left without another word.

Carlos had stared at the door a little bit longer before huffing. "I don't even want to deal. Anyways, Mal, the thing."

She nodded, opening the container and pulling out the gummy, revealing its strawberry red color. "This right here will reveal everything about whatever a person wants to say."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, this is a truth gummy, so... Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it."

Before Carlos could reach for it, Mal pulled back. "Hold on though. Are you sure you wanna be taking this? Because this is gonna make you or anyone else say the truth all the time, no matter what. And the only reason I'm asking is because I know that if I took this right now, I could get myself sent back to the Isle. Which, it's not that sounds super unappealing but, you know..." She exhaled sharply, folding her lips back. "Yup. I'm going nuts. Damn the paparazzi." 

She reached out to give Carlos the gummy, but dropped it. They both went down for it, but Dude came down in lightning speed and gulped it down as if it wasn't going to be an issue.

"Wha... DUDE!", Carlos scowled, disappointed he missed his chance to actually tell Ben how he felt. He didn't want to go back to the laptop.

"Ooh! Bad dog!", Mal added.

That's when it begun. Dude. Started. Talking.

"Whoa, hey! I'm not a bad dog! By the way, that thing was nasty!"

"Hey! Carlos, I will fight your dog!"

"Mal, it's a potion! It's not gonna be the most delicious thing in the world. You should be more concerned that Dude is talking."

"Yeah, I am. And Carlos, you gotta man up."

When Mal shot him a look, he blushed, deciding not to say anything else. "And while you're at it, scratch my butt."

"That's my cue to leave!", Mal chuckled out of fear of doing such a thing. "You heard him, 'Los. Scratch his ass!" She had sped out before he could utter anything.

When the door was closed again, Carlos looked down to see Dude turned to face away from him. "Oh no. I'm not doing that. Besides, right now, I have to get some food ready for the picnic I'm supposed to be having with Ben and this is the one time we have time to ourselves. So you're staying here and scratching your own ass. If I'm scratching asses, it's going to be just mine."

"... I'm disappointed."

* * *

Of course, across the way disappointment was nothing new. The Isle of the Lost may not been on the Core Four's minds right now, but that didn't mean that place would be forgotten or its people.

On the contrary though, someone felt that way.

A teen, tall, dressed in pirate's clothing bled in black, white red and brown, and incredibly handsome had stalked through the people who immediately cleared out his way. No one had dared to say anything or provoke him in a way that could get them hooked as he made his way into Ursula's Fish & Chips restaurant. Under the name was "YOU TAKE IT HOW I MAKE IT".

With how the Isle is, such a statement couldn't be opposed because no one could be complain for better services when it came to food.

Harry Hook, tall handsome fella, had came into the place, fish hanging by his hook that he got from a lady sitting outside. He threw his sword into the barrel for sword checks and made his way over to the long table. He pushed a guy out the way, ignoring the grumbles and climbed on the table to the other side. He switched on the television as a sea turquoise haired girl, adorning purple, black and gold pirate attire came out the back, carrying a tray with utter disgust on her face.

She slid the tray down in front of Harry non too gently when she noticed what the TV played. She took a piece of food and threw it at the screen.

"Poser.", she growled.

"Traitor.", Harry added.

It was quiet, sans the muttering and TV. Uma cleared her throat, eyes narrowed. "Hello?"

The pirates crowding the place began to shout, throwing food at the screen and just the screen, also angered.

"Oh, I would love to wipe those damn smiles off their faces.", Harry sighed as if in a twisted dream. "You know what I mean, Uma?"

She turned to the boy beside her, a orange and brown wearing teen with a face of playfulness. "I do. But I doubt Gil does."

Hearing his name, he slowly turned to her. "Hm?"

"You wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?"

He gulped down the food he did have in his mouth. "Yeah, what they said."

If he wasn't so cute, it sure Uma might have slapped him. Or Harry. But Gil gets a pass.

"That little tramp. Who left us in the dirt and dark.", Uma hissed.

"Who turned her back on evil."

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Uma huffed through her nose, slowly rotating around to give Gil a warning look. Harry just gave him a deadpan one. Gil didn't catch the memo though, figuring they had no idea what he was talking about. "Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy and the name just kinda...", he trailed off when he eventually noticed Uma was giving him that 'I'm not playing your games' glare. "...stuck."

Uma turned to Harry. "That snooty little witch. Who grabbed everything she wanted and left me nothing."

"No, she left you that sandbox, and then she said that you could have the shrimp---"

"I need you to stop talking, Gil."

"... okay..."

"Look, we have her turf now, Uma.", Harry pointed out, gesturing around. "They can stay in Bore-adon---"

"Harry, that's her turf now. She goes and plays heroine and suddenly she's this fake ass princess. I want that Auradon, too."

"Not to mention Carlos is dating King Ben.", Gil pointed out. This time, Uma didn't get angered at him. Instead, at the truth. "He has a ticket to power."

"Which is not fair! We shouldn't be getting their leftovers. We're the son of Hook, son of Gaston and me, daughter of Ursula.", Uma harshly reminded, wrapping her arms around them. "Everyone, the whole world should know us." She fully turned to face Harry, staring him in the eyes. "What's my name?"

Obediently, he got down on one knee, taking off his hat like a lovesick prince. "Uma.", he muttered with no problem.

She turned to Gil, not surprised he went back to eating. He is one of Gaston's sons.

"What's my name?"

"Uma.", Gil muffled.

 

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

 

No one is going to question where that sudden music came from?

 

**_This is all hands on deck_ **

**_Calling out to lost boys and girls_ **

**_I'm getting tired of the disrespect_ **

**_We won't stop till we rule the world_ **

 

Yup, they were going to sing. Sans Gil who really was eh about it. Uma had rounded the table, waving her sword up.

 

**_It's our time, we up next (next, next)_ **

**_Our sail's about to be set (set, set)_ **

**_They ain't seen nothing yet_ **

**_Tell 'em who's in charge_ **

**_So they don't forget_ **

 

Gil did eventually join, couldn't resisting because it was definitely about to be lit here. The gathered pirates were already in sync with their dancing, moving with eased flow to the beat of the music.

 

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

**_Say it louder!_ **

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

**_Feel the power!_ **

**_No one's gonna stop us_ **

**_Soon the world will be ours_ **

 

Uma was brought up on the table, taking a strong stance while the pirates circled her.

 

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_What's it? What's it? Say it loud!_ **

 

She strutted on the table as some of the male pirates curled their bodies on the floor and on the table in a wave-like motion, harmonizing her name.

 

**_Uma, Uma_ **

**_All eyes on me_ **

**_Let me see 'em_ **

**_Uma, Uma_ **

**_What's it? What's it? Say it, say it!_ **

 

Uma had jumped off the table, getting in a space of the now dancefloor, leading the next couple of moves. Honestly, a wave of pride washed over her to hear her name.

 

_**Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma** _

 

_**I'm the queen of this town** _

_**I call the shots** _

_**You know who I am** _

_**I don't need to wear no fake crown** _

 

Because that pirate hat she wore was enough. It is pretty cool, let's be real. Hat over tiara in this scenario.

She knocked the hat off one of the pirates, getting a glare, but she glared back as Harry threatened the dude with the end of his hook. Uma took his sword in return.

 

**_Stand up to me_ **

**_Ya don't stand a chance_ **

**_It's our time, we up next (next, next)_ **

**_My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)_ **

**_The worst are now the best_ **

**_And leaving us here_ **

**_Will be their last regret_ **

 

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

**_Say it louder!_ **

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

**_Feel the power!_ **

 

Two of the pirates brought a throne-like chair, she taking a seat and being lifted in the air like the queen she intended to be.

 

**_No one's gonna stop us_ **

**_Soon the world will be ours_ **

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_What's it? What's it? Say it, say it_ **

 

In front of her on the stage, Harry danced, singing his own hot solo part.

 

**_You know what they say_ **

**_Bad girls have all the fun_ **

**_Never learned how to count_ **

**_'Cause I'm number one_ **

**_Ready, here we come_ **

**_We always get our way_ **

**_It's a pirate's life_ **

**_Every single day_ **

**_Hey, she's the captain_ **

**_I'm the first mate_ **

 

Uma had shot a wink at him, meaning the admiration. Since kids, the two have always had each other's back. Harry, and to extend Gil, she trusted.

 

**_Enemy's seasick_ **

**_Can't see straight_ **

**_Call 'em fish bait_ **

**_Throw 'em on a hook_ **

 

He took hold of Uma's hand and lead her up to stand high in the middle of the room, claiming the center of attention.

 

**_Uma's so hot_ **

**_They get burned if they look_ **

 

Uma stood on the chair, bringing all eyes on her as she shook her hips and laying down moves.

 

**_It's all eyes on me_ **

**_Let me see 'em_ **

**_I see your eyes on me, boys_ **

 

One pirate, the guy who's hat was smacked off earlier, carried her to the table over. She stood on it, still center of attention. She had noticed though that Gil wasn't focused.

 

_**Hey!** _

_**You know what my name is** _

 

Harry had instructed Gil to dance somewhere else. He did so with so much as a shrug, sitting instead though. Uma and the other pirates had gathered on the stage. Some of them creeping up to it as a sea monster would an unsuspecting ship. The son of Hook claimed a spot next to her.

 

**_Say it, say it louder_ **

**_Hook me_ **

 

Laughs was shared before more moves was thrown down on the stage. The group danced in sync flawlessly, swaying back and forth as if they were the sea right outside themselves.

 

**_Come on!_ **

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Uma!_ **

**_Say it louder!_ **

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Feel the power!_ **

**_No one's gonna stop us_ **

**_Soon the world will be ours_ **

 

She had caressed Harry's head, fingers going through his hair.

 

**_What's my name? What's my name?_ **

**_Say it louder_ **

**_Uma_ **

**_Ooh, say it louder_ **

**_What's it? What's it? Say it, say it!_ **

 

**_Uma, Uma_ **

**_Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma_ **

**_Uma, Uma_ **

**_Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma_ **

 

They had decided to take Gil, pretty much hostage temporarily, and place him on his stomach on the long table, wrapping him in a net and making sure his feet were up so Uma could sit on him like some ride at a fun park. They slid him across the table, stopping when they reached the chair Uma had been sitting on earlier.

 

_**Uma, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma** _

_**Uma, Uma, la, la, Uma** _

 

The music, wherever it had came from, stopped. Uma and her crew laughed, thoughts of taking over Auradon and getting revenge on those who wronged them filling their minds. The idea was entirely fun, had to be well planned out, but fun.

Unfortunately, someone was not hearing any of that bullshit because eh-eh, no-no.

A tentacle had came from the back, whipping out at the group and scaring them. Uma had jumped in time to be missed.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN CLAM!!"

"Mama!", Uma shouted, disappointed and stomping her foot like a child.

"THESE DISHES AIN'T GONNA WASH THEMSELVES!!"

By now, Gil had rolled off the table and untangled himself from the mess that was the net.

When Ursula's tentacle went back, Uma sighed, swishing her hair back over her shoulder. "It's fine. It's fine.", she assured, meaning about Ursula really. Hopefully, she didn't come back with that thing. "Because when I get my chance to rain down evil on Auradon, I will take it. They're gonna forget that girl and her friends. They won't stop me from taking what's ours. They'll fail. And remember the name---"

"SHRIMPY!", Gil shouted. Loud, proud and wrong.

But we're not even going to blame him because he was being just used as a sliding chair. Give him a pass, please. He's adorable.

Regardless, Uma glared down at him, gesturing to Harry who knew what do to. Harry had got in front of him, giving him a sinister grin. By it, Gil nodded and turned on his heel to leave. He got outside, waited two seconds before he deciding his punishment was over. But even before reaching the door, Harry stepped back out and pointed to the somewhat broken steps. Gil nodded again and sat down with a pout.

* * *

Despite all the self-doubt building up for the past few weeks, he couldn't deny that he felt a little at ease right now. He had finally gotten some free time with his boyfriend. Alone.

Yes, Dude had stayed in the room and with his newfound ability to talk he advised that Carlos goes just by himself, not needing to worry about his canine companion when he had a boyfriend who wanted his attention.

Sitting in the gazebo was the freckled teen and the King. Both had brought food to the picnic, Ben outweighing Carlos though because he wanted to spoil him.

Carlos had reached for one plate, a small smile on his face. "Would you like a hot hors d'oeuvre?", he asked, feeding it to Ben who happily accepted it.

Ben had moaned at the taste, earning a chuckle from the other. "Mmm. This is the best thing I've ever had."

"So you like it? I worked hard on those."

"I more than like it." Ben reached for another, popping it into his mouth. "Mmm. I double like it."

"You flatter me."

"Because you're everything I want, Carlos."

A red tint covered Carlos' face briefly. He played off his timidness with grabbing a chocolate chip cookie, breaking it and eating one half of it.

"Well... thank you."

"You surprised me."

"I wished I knew every dish that Mrs. Potts made for you and your parents though. Then I would have surprised you."

Ben chuckled this time. "You would have, but you did perfectly this time. It means a lot. That you stopped and did all this for me.", he admitted, leaning forward with his arms crossed and propped on the table. His eyes bored right in the younger's, bringing a shiver down his spine.

"Y-yeah... you're my boyfriend, right?", Carlos teased.

A hand reached over and held his hand, bring it up and kissing the ring on his finger, giving a sense of comfort. "I am. Just appreciative though. Especially with all the craziness you've been put through. I missed you."

The heartfelt words made Carlos feel a bit guilty that he thought about how problematic their relationship could have become. Obviously, this relationship meant something to Ben, didn't it?

"I..."

But somehow Carlos couldn't say the words. He just couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, he really did. It was just the anxiety of believing he'll mess up.

Ben had reached out and brushed back a stray white hair.

"We don't get much time to be just us anymore.", he said, holding Carlos' chin in his fingers.

"I know." Carlos then reached forward with a finger and wiped away a crumb from the side of Ben's mouth. "You had a little something going on and it was bothering me."

The king was a little baffled, but the gesture was sweet and endearing. "You can't take me anywhere, right?"

"Neither us really take the other anywhere.", Carlos blurted.

Ben had shot him a skeptical look, somewhat a bit taken off balance by the sudden disappointment in Carlos' tone. When the younger caught it, he cleared his throat and got a napkin from the basket, offering it.

"You want a napkin?"

He accepted it, but he wasn't going to let that go just yet as Carlos would have hoped.

"What did you mean by that?", he asked, an eyebrow raised as he wiped his mouth clean.

Carlos knew what Ben was asking, but fear once again clouded his actions. "Meant by what?"

"What you just said? Is there something you want to tell me, Carlos?"

This was probably the first he heard Ben be so... threatening. The older teen wasn't going to tolerate him beating around the bush, something he admittedly was doing until he could soak up the courage to tell Ben his thoughts on them dating. He exhaled, surrendering. It was now or never, no matter the result.

"I... It's just... Ben, why me?"

Ben had stared at him for a while, taking in on how suddenly desperate Carlos sounded.

"Why...? Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Why did you decide to date me?"

Carlos stood up, the chair scooting back harshly. "Tell me the truth. Did you feel obligated? Or did you really want to?"

"You know I'm dating you because I want to.", Ben answered, standing up as well. "What brought this up?"

"I... they... damn it." Carlos exhaled sharper this time, his chest starting to hurt from the strain of the ache he was trying to hold back. "It's just... lately I've had these... thoughts on our relationship."

It was quiet for a while, giving them both time to sink in what was happening. 

"Like... are we supposed to be together?"

"You think we shouldn't?", Ben asked, a little too harshly.

"I'm not saying that. It's just... Ben, don't you hear what people are saying about us? How we're too different? Or how you feel it's your duty to date me? Or maybe how we won't last?"

"Carlos..."

"Some days it feels like it won't."

Ben was struck, not believing he was hearing. Carlos... did he really feel like they shouldn't be together?

"Is that what you want? For us to not be together?"

"N-no... Well... I don't know... we barely spend time with each other. You being king and all."

"So I should turn down my duties as king?"

Carlos shook his head, frustrated. "I'm not saying that either! I... I just... how can we make this work if we don't have the time for it?"

"Do you want to break up?", Ben questioned, stepping forward so that he practically shadowed over Carlos. In truth, he didn't want to do that. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Carlos because he loved him.

"I..."

"Do you?"

Carlos felt pressured now. And the pressure was throwing him off. He didn't want to mess up. He didn't want to mess up. But he felt like he already did that. He was messing up badly. What else could be possibly screw over? Maybe...

"I'm sorry, Ben. It's just... I just feel like this relationship is just some sideshow attraction. Left and right people are questioning us or treating this like it's some game. Don't you see that?"

"... Carlos..."

"I feel lost in this. I do. You could have been with some other person. Someone who's a princess or prince. Maybe even someone from a good home who's not broken. You remember what they asked you yesterday. Did you ever think you'd be with a villain kid?"

Ben thought back to that event yesterday. Recalling how sudden the question was and how tense Carlos got. He knew it affected him, but not this much.

In response to the question, he grabbed Carlos' hand and took a soft hold of his chin, forcing brown eyes to to meet his lighter ones.

"Carlos, no. I didn't think I'd ever be with a VK, but I don't care."

Carlos pulled away, shaking his head. "That's the thing. You should care. What if this damages your image? Being seen with someone like me? The love potion incident was enough to set a dark cloud on this. What if people still think that's happening? Or what about how they would start feeling about you? I'd probably create a bad image for you."

"No, you won't. I promise you won't."

"Don't do that. Don't promise. You can't control the future."

"I can control mine. And I see you in it. With me together. I thought we'd be in this together."

It felt like a final effort, but Ben went forward and took hold of both of the freckled male's hands. Their eyes met again and Ben could see that Carlos looked close to tears.

"I want us to be in this together."

"But it's not a need.", Carlos muttered, pulling his hands away. "I don't think I can do this." He had let out a stuttered sob, rounding Ben to leave. The king reached out to touch him with a call of his name, but Carlos denied it, moving around him and speeding off from the gazebo.

Ben stood there, half of him telling him to chase him down, the other half telling him to stay put to give him space. The latter won out unwillingly, Ben reasoning with himself that maybe the space is what they both needed.

He walked back to table, reaching into the basket and took out one sandwich, seeing that it was peanut butter and jelly.

"He made my favorite."

* * *

Okay, maybe he intentionally was trying to find him. Maybe not. Whether or not, he found him.

Jay was seated on the bleachers, with what looked to be a small book in his hands, indulged in it greatly. Getting closer he could see blue, black and gold ink on the cover. The son of Jafar must have heard him come up, glancing up at him when he just a foot away.

"Oh, hey, Chad.", he greeted before turning back to his book.

The prince sat down next to him, taking it as an invitation since he didn't tell him to go away.

"What are you reading?"

"The rulebook. I read it before, kinda had to, but I feel like I should again so I can find a way to get Lonnie on the team."

"You... you really care about her being on the team, huh?", Chad asked, successfully masking his jealousy. The thought of Jay doing something endearing for Lonnie was sweet, he'll admit it. However, he had a feeling that he was doing it because he not only found Lonnie to be a good friend, but possibly a crush.

Jay nodded, glancing at Chad. "I do. She's a good friend. Has been since we came to Auradon. I think she deserves to be on the team. Besides, on the Isle, gender roles are no such thing. Girls can be just as tough as the boys. And Lonnie? She's undoubtedly tough. Even in a skirt."

"A good friend, huh?"

"Yeah. Kinda like how you're becoming."

When those words were spoken, he was a bit off-guard. Chad admits that when the VKs first came to Auradon, their relationship was nothing but rocky. Especially with Jay. But over time, he warmed up to him and them to him. It takes confessing your faults and giving apologizies. Then there was Chad's growing attraction. He was jealous then since the love spell accident. And a little more now that there could be a possibility of something happening with Lonnie and Jay. He thought dating Audrey would get his mind off that, having noticed how close they had been for the past few months. And he did feel something for Audrey. But it wasn't enough and that led to their break-up. 

"Like how I'm becoming?"

"Yes, we practically hated each other at first, but look at us now. We actually get along. And we're good teammates."

The smile Jay shot him was enough for Chad's heart to clench in happiness. It was one of those geniune Jay smiles. The ones that are playful, but are meaningful to whatever he says.

"We are. Never thought I'll be friends with a VK, but I don't think I would change it."

"The feeling is mutual."

Jay's cell chimed in his pocket. The blond had watched as he fished it out and looked at the screen. He had a sudden look of urgency on his face then.

"Ooh! Evie is going to kill me if I don't go right now for that fitting."

"Well, you better get going then."

Jay grabbed his bag that he had beside him and stood up. "I'll see you later, Chad.", he said, jogging down the bleachers and headed out of sight. The blond was left by himself. Or so he thought.

"There's nothing going on between us."

Chad had let out a shout, frightened at the sudden voice. He turned seeing Lonnie climbing over the upper part of the bleachers and then coming down to him with a smirk on her face.

He blinked and pointed. "Um... did you climb over that?"

"It's what I do. Also, it's you that's leaving gifts for Jay, huh?", she asked, sitting down beside him.

"H-how did you know?"

"One, you just confirmed it. Two, there is really isn't anything as juicy as that hidden in our group. Evie talks to Audrey and me a lot. We've been trying to figure out who's been leaving the gifts."

A red tint grew on Chad's cheeks and nose. "Please don't tell Jay."

"I won't. I won't.", she promised. "Honestly, it's a little funny how oblivious he is. That his admirer is staring him right in the face. Also... I think he has a thing for you."

"... really?"

Lonnie nodded. "Yup. Lately, he's been smiling at you, then there's those touches like an innocent pat on the shoulder or how he chuckles at anything you say. You're both kinda oblivious now that I think of it." She patted his shoulder and stood up. "Go for it. You might get a date to Cotillion." Lonnie then took her leave, too.

Chad was left again, this time to process what the hell just happened.

* * *

It was a relief that she was able to find a quiet spot to be just by herself. No paparazzi, no dress fitting, nothing. Just a chance to sketch in her book and for once be herself.

She hummed quietly to herself, her lavender toned pencil moving back and forth on the white canvas. She was relaxed. Relaxed and chill.

And she didn't think once about missing causing havoc or future 'princess' appearances. 

Just her. Just Mal.

"I have to hand it to you for sticking around this long."

Unfortunately, some people don't like seeing any of the VKs happy. Even when they're not causing any trouble, which haven't been since forever.

Mal sighed, putting down her pencil and glaring up at the girl who stood over her. Already, she knew that whatever this girl had to say wasn't going to be pretty. So instead of answering back to her, she began to pack her stuff. But the girl obviously wanting her to react.

She grabbed Mal's spell book and begun flipping through the pages.

Briefly, Mal's eyes glowed. "Give that back.", she demanded, reaching out to snatch the book back but the girl took a step back.

"Speed reading spell. Hm. Blond hair spell. I have to give you props for trying to fit in so well.", she taunted, snickering.

Mal took her book back, putting it in her bag. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble with you. I just want to be left alone."

"Why did you even stay? No one wants you here. They can see you and friends are just acting. They'll see that when you do take over Auradon."

"We're not trying to take over Auradon!", Mal shouted. "That is behind us. And no one is acting."

"Obviously, you are. Those spells are enough proof.", the girl reminded harshly, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't belong here. You and those other VKs belong back on the Isle like your parents. You'll eventually do something that will make everyone see that you're not the hero. But a villain. Just like your friends. It's in your blood. They'll hate you."

Mal knew she shouldn't be taking these words to heart, but she did. The girl she was right, wasn't she? She'll mess up and everyone will be disgusted with her. But she was used to that. She was used to being hated. She was used to the glares and the muttering of her name.

"This isn't the Isle of the Lost. Your 'kingdom'. This is Auradon and it belongs to its rightful people."

"Believe me, I know that." Mal strapped her bag over her shoulder, letting her eyes glow back to their toxic green color. She stepped forward to the girl who was smart enough to look scared. "I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses. I'm not a lady or a simple Auradonian. I might be a big fake." She exhaled sharply, the sound coming out more like a growl. "I'm fake. This is fake. These clothes are fake. This damn hair is even fake! But you know what? I did this to prove to people like you that I'm more than just a villain. And now I can see that the effort wasn't even worth it. Dressing in leather, causing a little mischief, misbehaving because I could was fun and it was me. And I won't apologize for that. It's who I really was. I rather be that than some prissy bitch who is stuck on her damn high horse because she was handed everything on a silver platter."

Mal moved around the girl, bumping into her shoulder, the destination of going to her room and locking herself there for the end of time only on her mind now.

* * *

"I'm just saying how lovely your hair would be in a braid."

"That would be a little too prince-y for me, E. A simple bun would do."

"But she's not wrong. I think you'll look good in a braid."

"Audrey."

"Just saying."

Jay rolled his eyes, staying still for Evie. Audrey was sitting on his bed.They were in his room this time. Evie was fitting Jay for his pants when Carlos had came in. He didn't say anything, going for his bed and burying himself in his pillow. Immediately, Jay knew something was up while the girls looked mighty confused. He turned to Evie, urgent.

"Um... Evie, are we done here?"

Evie nodded, putting away her tools. "Yup! I'll be adding a few more touches to your suit and such.", she said.

"You do that." Jay quickly grabbed some sweats and changed into the bathroom. When he came out, he handed Evie over his pants, allowing her to leave with Audrey in tow. When the door was closed behind him, he locked it and went to Carlos' side, careful about Dude who was napping. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

The son of Cruella de Vil only groaned in his pillow. Jay took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk right now. So, he settled for scooting closer and hugging his best friend.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I'll still be here.", he assured.

Carlos just nodded, tears escaping through his closed eyes.

* * *

Playing the part of 'the perfect girl', Mal had grown to conceal her true emotions and thoughts. She had only smiled and made jokes since coming back to her room, not allowing Evie and the others to see how she really was. However, she no longer could do that when nightfall came. The moment she was sure Evie was sleep, she snuck out her bed and changed out her sleeping clothes. She changed into her purple leather and studded clothes, getting a bag and a small box.

"Nope. Can't do this anymore.", she muttered to herself. She poked holes in the box's lid and went over to the tank next to her bed. "I'm just gonna grab my stuff and leave." She lifted her lizard mama out the tank and placed her in the box. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

She was sure if her mother could talk, she would have told her that she didn't belong here, too. That she never did.

"I don't belong here."

Mal didn't want to. Not after everything. She knew that Auradon was only going to truly accept her if she was born Auradonian. But she wasn't. She is the daughter of a villain. One of the most notorious ones at that. How could people see past that? She had to go, she had to leave and go back to where she did feel at home. To the Isle.

Man, she was going to miss the strawberries though.

Once she was done grabbing everything she needed, Mal had took out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly jotted down everything she needed and wanted to say. She wasn't surprised to see a tear wet the paper by Evie's name. She knew the blue haired girl, Carlos and Jay would be devastated to see that she left, but she couldn't stay here. 

She left the letter by Evie's bedside and headed over to the door, giving her one last look before leaving.

Mal was able to leave the building, blessed that with it being night, no one else should or would be lurking about.

"Now I just have to find a way back to... hello."

Rounding a corner, she saw the purple motorbike from earlier. She didn't hesitate to go over and get on it, revving it up and strapping on the helmet. "This is mine now. Since I'm converting back, I'm taking this." She heard a hiss from her mother. "That's right. I'm bad again. Also, this is a nice shade of purple."

Secured on the seat, Mal drove off, heading away from the school and further into the woods. She didn't stop, not caring about anyone seeing her or changing her mind to go back. She didn't stop until she was at the edge of the woods, the sea that separated Auradon and Isle her current obstacle. The sorceress pulled out her spell book, flipping to a page.

"Noble steed, proud and fair, you shall take me anywhere.", she chanted, revving the bike up again after putting the book away.

Hoping the spell worked, Mal drove forward, relieved that the vehicle was able to skirt across the water, sparks of green decorating the wheels. With the distance being great, it took a while before Mal felt herself going through the barrier. She landed on one street, driving through the crowded area and ignoring the complaints. She stopped beside two posters. One depicted her, Evie, Carlos and Jay. It was no way nice either with them being crossed out with some insults there. The second one was of Ben adorning his crown with Carlos beside him. And like the first poster, it had been vandalized.

Mal was a little peeved because hey, it wasn't as if they had chose to go in the first place. But she understood that the people of the Isle had probably felt... abandoned.

She drove onward until she found just the place she was looking for, parking under a case of dirty, probably not safe stairs. Mal got off and grabbed her stuff, picking up a rock and then toss it onto a sign that read 'DANGER: FLYING ROCKS'. The sign was ironically funny. Once the rock met its target, the gate closing off the stairs opened. With a sigh and nod, Mal trotted up those stairs, content.

"Now... I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, Harry Hook should model on a runway because he can work it! Perfection! 
> 
> "What's My Name?" is iconic and you can't dissuade me. Unfortunately, I can't write musical scenes, forgive me. And I seriously do want to adopt Gil.


	4. Part 3 - Operation Get Mal Back and Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess this takes place on Friday. But that doesn't mean the Cotillion is next chapter. I also want to say that 'Chillin' Like a Villian' is one of my favorite musical numbers because background events. Trust me look at how Jay and Carlos just shake their heads when Ben actually gets distracted by that one sketchy dude. It's hilarious. Or in the beginning of the dance when Carlos swats at Ben.

Since it was the day before the Cotillion, classes had been closed for the day. Regardless, people were up and about to give any last minute things done and marked off.

Evie had woken up that morning, with an uneasy feeling. For once, it was about the dresses and suits. Her eyes darted over to Mal's bed, finding it empty and made up. Which is odd because despite living in Auradon, Mal didn't make her bed.

The daughter of Evil Queen Grimhilde had got out her bed, getting ready for the day.

Within twenty minutes, she was sitting back on her bed and strapping on her red boots when she noticed a stray paper on her bedside vanity. Curious, she picked it up and began to read the context of it. And with each word, woe, disappointment and anger stirred in her.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!!"

* * *

Even with major heartbreak, Ben still went on to do his damn job. He was King after all, and a young one at that. Although, his focus may have remained on the papers in front of him, but his mind swam with Carlos. He was genuinely in love with the boy. He wanted nothing more but to find Carlos and get on his knees for him, begging for them to be back together. He hated himself for not realizing how hard it had been for Carlos before.

He reached over for and pressed one of the buttons to his phone.

"Debra?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?", came the response on the speaker.

"Can you ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

Once the call ended, that's when his office door busted opened.

"BEN!"

He jumped, dropping his pen and seeing Evie storming into the room. She looked murderous.

"Evie?! Well, come on in, why don't you?"

"She's gone back! My bestie has gone back to the Isle! Mal's gone back to the Isle!"

Instantly, a frown grew on his face. "... I'm sorry?"

Evie had passed him a folded piece of paper. "She left this letter."

Ben opened it and read each word, frowning even more. "Oh no..."

"I feel so guilty about this.", Evie admitted, holding back a sniffle. "I don't think I was understanding enough. I probably made her feel left out."

He reached out and took hold her hand. "Wait, Evie. Don't blame yourself for this. For all we know, someone probably said something out the way to her."

"If so, she should've told me. In Auradon or not, I'll kick ass for her."

Ben took a step back. "Noted."

Both of them stood there, processing Mal's leaving. Evie had let out a whine, shaking her head.

"Nope. I don't think I can deal with not having my bestie by my side. I have to go to the Isle and beg her to come back. I'll carry her if I have to!"

"Evie..."

"Ben, you're not going to stop me. Mal and I been through too much. I'm not just going to abandon her. I'll probably never find her, but I won't stop looking."

He took two more steps back. Apparently, Evie was highly protective of Mal. The tone and the glare she adorned was drenched with determination and some righteous fury. Why would he stop her? Mal was family to her. And Mal had grown on him.

"I'm not going to stop you. I'm going with you."

"R-really? Don't you have kingly duties or something?"

"I think I can hold off on them for some hours. Besides, Mal is my friend, too. She was one of the ones I handpicked to come here. It's fitting I go and get herself this time."

Evie hugged him, a little less upset now. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Evie."

She steps back, putting her hands on his upper arms. "Now, we'll bring the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers and none of us is probably not too popular over there right now. I'm sure after the whole coronation thing, we might be hated."

Ben was more concerned though about Carlos coming along. Yes, Mal was one of his best friends, too, and surely Carlos would pop a blood vessel knowing she went back to the Isle. It's just... would it be okay for them to be around each other right now after yesterday? Nonetheless, he agreed.

"Alright."

"Great. But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that none of us get stuck there again. Including Mal. She's a big girl, yes. But I want her to actually be happy and I'm going to make sure of that."

Ben nodded in understanding. "Of course, Evie. And two?"

"Two, you're not going to be looking like that."

* * *

"Audrey?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Searching up the perfect vacation spot. After Cotillion, I'm taking a break. Want to come with, Jane?"

"... are you serious?"

"As Fairy Godmother with curfews."

"... I'll think about it."

* * *

Carlos was a bit baffled when he had been pulled along by Evie the moment he saw her coming up to him in such a rush. She had led him away to a more isolated spot where Ben and Jay already was. In an instant, he frowned seeing the king who shot him a downer glance. Carlos turned away not being able to look into those hazel-greens. He felt he would melt if he did, but he believed that their relationship shouldn't continue. It was the best for both of them. No matter how hard and how much he loved the king.

"Okay, E. What's wrong and where's Mal?", Jay was quick to ask, already sensing something was wrong.

"That's what this is about. Mal went back to the Isle."

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

Evie shushed the outburst. Jay had crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry. She did what?", he growled, protective bro mode on.

"She went back to the Isle. She wrote me a letter saying how she left like she didn't belong here. How unwelcome she felt. She says she apologizes, but she had to go."

"No. She. Didn't.", Carlos voiced, trying to wrap his mind around this.

Mal was like a big sister to him. With her not being here... it just didn't seem right.

"She did." It was clear this was hitting Evie hard. Carlos could see the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "She left."

"We have to go get her back. We have to.", Jay declared.

"We're actually going to do that. Tonight."

Jay had nodded. "Great. Perfect. Guess I'll have a car and the remote to opening the bridge by then.", he voiced, determination lacing his tone. Carlos shot him a look.

"Do I want to know how you'll achieve that?"

"I have my ways, oh young one. Like last time."

Ben cleared his throat. "Um... you do realize because I'm King I do have access to the remote and a car, right?"

Jay opened and closed his mouth, curling his lips inward when he realized Ben was correct. "Right. Okay, less work for me."

Evie chuckled, playfully slamming Jay's arm. "Right. Oh, Ben's going with us, by the way."

At the reveal, the king looked Carlos' way, catching the glint of surprise in his browns before he masked it. "Yeah, I am."

"You... you don't have any duties you should be attending?", the younger asked.

"I can hold them off. Mal is my friend, too, and still one of my people."

The freckled teen asked nothing else, looking away.

And Evie gave one clap. "I'll be getting Ben's disguise ready for tonight. If he ever steps on the Isle in anything but leather, he's doomed.", she said, walking away. Jay had followed, claiming he had to see Coach Jenkins about something.

That left Ben and Carlos alone.

There was intense, aching silence between them. Carlos was the first to surrender to it, finding that he couldn't really stay and turned to leave. Ben though was persistent, grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"Wait, please."

Carlos pulled his wrist away, but faced Ben nonetheless. Well, partly. He kept his gaze on the grass, knowing if he looked up into Ben's eyes he'd probably break down.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry about our fight."

"I'm sorry, too.", he said, not stopping himself because he was truly sorry. He didn't want to come to this breakup, but it had to be done.

"It was my fault, I---"

"Ben, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. We just... we just aren't compatible."

The king was undoubtedly heartbroken to hear such words. They weren't compatible? How?

"But---"

"Listen. I don't think our relationship would do us any good. People are expecting for me to probably change you into something evil or waiting for me to mess up and that could ruin you. And I don't want to change into something I'm not just to please others when I want to date you. Not all of Auradon is on my side. I don't want them to turn on you."

Ben shook his head, grabbing Carlos' hands and pulling him closer. "They won't. You still have some of your side, that adore you. And there's our friends and family who can see that this," He squeezed Carlos' hands. "was meant to be. I don't want or need either of us to change for this to work. Carlos, I meant it when I said you're perfect."

"..."

The older got closer, close enough so that their lips was only a centimeter apart. The little space between them brought warmth to Carlos' face. No matter how hard he tried not to feel intimidated and attracted, he failed epically.

"Don't quit us."

"..."

"Please."

A shiver went down the younger male's spine.

"The people, they do love you. I love you."

Hearing those words was almost enough to bring Carlos into tears. To want to agree with him, to stay. But... okay, he was scared. He was scared of risking this. Risking Ben.

Carlos stepped back before Ben could claim his lips as a final plea. "Ben... we just... I'm sorry." He pulled his hands away. "I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you, and it's what's best for Auradon." He looked down at his hands, catching a gleam of gold. Seeing it was Ben's ring, Carlos could have winced like he had been cut. It's weight may have been light, but it was mighty heavy on his finger. He slipped it off and placed it into Ben's hand, curling the king's fingers over it. He wasted no time to move, leaving Ben despite another part of him told him to go back. "I can't do this."

Just "Carlos, nuh uh. Boy, you're crazy. Ben loves you and you love him."

Unfortunately, stubbornness had won this battle.

* * *

One plus Mal can say was that Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye Salon was open. She desperately wanted the blonde mop off her head. Yes, she could have used her spell book, but given that she hated the do she was currently sporting, it was best to let someone else take a shot at her hair.

Walking in, the sorceress spotted the youngest Tremaine, Dizzy, Daughter of Drizella, waltzing about to the the music she played through her headphones while sweeping flawlessly. Mal wasn't surprised to see her doing so since her grandmother was all about... cleanliness.

She waited until Dizzy spotted her and when she did, the younger girl smiled. "Mal!"

"Hey, Dizz." Mal welcomed the hug she received, feeling the tension ease out her.

"You're back. I'm surprised. Is Evie here, too?"

"As if.", came the mumbled answer. Honestly? Mal was saddened at the cold hard truth that Evie was still in Auradon. By now, she probably found the note and was throwing a fit. She pities Jay and Carlos who have to handle her. "She didn't come back."

"Oh... oh, well. It's still good to see you."

"Same."

"So, what does bring you here?", Dizzy asked, finishing sweeping away the strands of hair.

Mal hummed, coming further into the salon. "Kind of forgot you guys don't open until midnight. Place looks good.", she answers, eyeing around the room. She told the truth, finding the air about it being artistic. It helped that Dizzy was probs the main source of it. The girl really had potential.

"Yup. We open at midnight. Right now it's like... I don't even know."

"Like eight in the morning I think."

"Probably."

"So what's your deal? Has your grandmother given you any customers yet?"

Dizzy nodded, sighing. "Ah, just a witch here and there. Mostly it's a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping." Her tone was enough to signify the disappointment she felt.

Mal winced, not liking the sound of that. Dizzy was so young, innocent and sweet. Sucks that she was being treated as maid.

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, hey."

"Yeah. She went from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother."

Both of them eyed the upper level of the salon, as if they were spooked about Lady Tremaine hearing them discussing her. 

"That's not really much of a switch."

"Yeah. But at least I have a smaller place to clean. Cinderella had to do a whole household."

"Point."

Mal had rounded a chair, tapping on its top edge. "Hey,Dizzy. You used to do Evie, right?"

"I thought of the little braids.", Dizzy stated proudly. She earned that right really because those braids Evie always wore were cute. She didn't doubt that someone like Dizzy Tremaine had conjured that look.

"Which are hel... super cute." Child, Mal. Child. Isle or not, this is a pure being. "You have any ideas for me?"

Dizzy gave Mal a look-over, crossing her arms and humming in thought. "Doable. Doable." She walked over to the older and took hold of her hair. "The washed-out blonde with purple tips? Wha... what? The best of no worlds."

"In my defense, it was a spell and I was trying to fit in. One thing over at Auradon that doesn't exist is fashion sense."

"I literally can't see where your face ends and your hair begins."

"I agree. That's why I was luckily born with purple hair."

"You were?"

"Yup. Carlos, Jay and I are the only naturals."

"... how did he...?"

"Don't ask. I still don't know."

Dizzy lead Mal down into a seat, grabbing her hand to examine her nails and found herself scowling in disgust. "Ew. Oh, what is this? Bored to Death Pink?"

"Nice name, but this shade is so wrong for it."

"You must have felt tortured being in Auradon."

"The strawberries were worth it."

Dizzy glanced over Mal again, blowing a strand hair from her own face. "Hm. How far can I go?"

"The works, girl. Whatever makes me feel like me, but you know... Way worse. I'm desperate."

"I don't blame you."

The younger went over to a table and held up a pair of scissors that were huge enough to be mistaken as daggers glued together.

"Holy Hades..."

"Mal, I'm not going to kill you. The only thing I'm killing is that bland look. I must end it!"

* * *

Much later, Mal was staring into a cracked mirror, seeing that now her hair was straight as her sarcasm, a straight-across bang to boot, colored a deep pinkish-purple. She felt so much better, glad that the last of Auradon was erased from her physical form.

"There I am. Dizz, you are the best."

"I try."

Mal had fished out a couple of bucks and handed it over to her. "Here."

"For me?"

"Of course. You earned it, girl."

Dizzy squealed, heading over to put the money in the register. But as this was happening in flipping Isle of the Lost, good luck can last so long.

Harry Hook had appeared at the entrance of the salon, his posture dominating with threats. From the across the room, Mal shook her head with her bottom lip curled really low to her chin.

"Disappointment."

"Fork it over, ya runt.", he demanded, his hand not occupied by his hook held out for the money. With a pout, Dizzy done so. He tapped the register. "Now the rest of it."

Behind her glasses, she rolled her eyes, opening the thing and getting the money. She practically stabbed it in his hand, glaring at him before propping her elbows on the makeshift counter.

"Thank you."

"Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?", Mal taunted, strutting over and stopping with a hand on her hip. She may have a streak of nastiness, but there was that soft spot for Dizzy. That and a low tolerance for Uma and anyone associated with her.

Harry stalked over to her, grinning. "Well, well, well. What a nice surprise."

"'Sup, Harry? How's the pirate's life?"

Ignoring the question, knowing Mal's sass when he hears it, he stated, "Just wait till Uma hears you're back. She's never gonna give you back your old territory."

Mal mockingly blinked. She gave the expression of someone who had zero, zilch, no worries. "Oh. That's okay. Because I will be taking it." She glanced over at Dizzy. "Cover your ears." The younger done so. Mal looked back up at Harry. "Bitch." She then signaled for Dizzy the coast was clear. 

Harry gave a dry chuckle, bringing his hook to Mal's recently done hair. And yes, Dizzy may had a little fret over that. She worked hard on that do!

"I could hurt you."

Mal grabbed his wrist, staring him down with a hardcore glare. "I bet you could, buddy." The gum she was currently chewing on was taken out and then placed on the tip of his hook. "But somehow I ran out of... Dizzy, ears." Ears covered. "...shits to give." She nodded. Ears uncovered. "Besides, doubt you could without her permission. You know she has a little thing for me."

Harry stared at the gum on his hook. "You didn't have that to do."

"Don't touch my hair. I just got it done."

He just stepped back from her, twirling and knocking over a few things to the floor before dramatically exiting stage left.

Mal shook her head again, pointing to the now cluttered floor. "And he didn't have that to do."

"It's the Isle. What you expect?"

"Right."

Dizzy sighed, pouting even more. "Great. More sweeping."

* * *

Eventually, Operation Get Mal Back had started once it got dark out. As promised, the three remaining VKs and Ben met up, tools ready and dressed to the T for their mission. Ben had passed Jay the keys to the limo, remote in his other hand. The son of Jafar blinked.

"Hey, wait. 'Los, why aren't you driving?"

Carlos shook his head, pouting with his hands on his hips. "Don't feel like it."

"Well, you drive on the way back."

"Alright."

"Wait! Ben, come here.", Evie instructed. The other two boys watched as she adjusted Ben's dark royal blue beanie, lowering it over his bangs. "Better. You look more like a VK now."

"We're beanie bros now.", Jay joked, unlocking the vehicle.

"Very adorable. Now let's go.", Carlos instructed right before they all heard a loud...

"SHOTGUN!"

Evie yelped, Ben holding up his hands in a defense that mocked one doing karate, and Carlos and Jay whipped around to where the source of the shout came from. Sitting on the stone stairs was Dude wagging his tail in excitement. Carlos shook his head, the others adorning baffled looks on their faces.

"No, Dude. You stay. The Isle is way too dangerous." Dude whimpered, lowering his head in disappointment. The freckled teen sighed, smiling just a little in assurance as he walked over to the canine. He petted his head, looking at him with protection in his gaze. "I know you don't like it, but I preferred it if you were out of the way of danger. I might run into my mother and from how eager she seemed when she saw you months ago, I would hate to think what she'll do if she does get her hands on you. So please stay here." As a final plea, Carlos picked up Dude and hugged him. "Okay?"

"... fine."

"Thank you."

Ben could only look on with an adoring glint in his gaze, that soft spot for Carlos still present in his heart.

"Um... Carlos, did Dude just talk?", Jay questioned, eyeing the small dog.

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell you later. Now let's go."

The four got into the limo, Dude being left behind on the steps as they drove off.

Arriving to the start of where the golden bridge would be didn't take long, since there had been no others on the roads or anyone stopping them. Once the bridge was casted, shining brightly over the waters, the limo was drove across it. The shimmer of them entering through the dome cage and the musk of the Isle was smelt, they knew they had made it. And with that acknowledge came a mixture of emotions.

"Jay, park under the pier in the old garage.", Evie instructed.

"Yup. Pier, garage.", Jay mumbled, turning into a spot and parking there.

They got out, Carlos eyeing around before spotting some dingy cloths. "Ben, help me with the tarp."

The king didn't hesitate to do so, aiding the younger in carrying the tarp over and covering the limo. The four of them worked to make sure the sheen black and clean windows couldn't be seen. Evie had felt a fear-struck chill go through her.

"It's really weird being back here.", she voiced in distaste.

Jay had reached out and held her hand for a bit. "We'll get in and get out.", he promised.

Evie gave a weak smile, trusting her friend. She knew that Jay wouldn't break that vow, given how protective he was of them.

Ben had slowly walked over to where a large pipe laid, leading into somewhere. He was curious, he'll admit that. But something about it seemed... off.

"Hey, what's in here?", he asked.

"Whoa, hey, Ben. No, no.", Carlos scowled, grabbing hold of Ben's hand and pulling him away from the pipe. The leather gloves they both adorned did nothing to take away the warmth that easily rose against their skin. "Don't wander off."

The older teen nodded, giving Carlos a meaningful stare.

"Besides, you don't want to know what's there.", Jay said.

"We're gonna have to keep it chill, alright? Last thing we need is our parents figuring out that we're here."

At Carlos' words, Ben instinctively brought him closer, not liking the thought of any of the VKs getting an unwanted family reunion.

"Yup. Don't need that. So let's find Mal."

The four ventured off to begin their search, first coming through an area that was somewhat foggy and crowded.

Neither had noticed a young boy, probably no older than ten, crouching to hide. When Evie came close enough, he jumped out, another grabbing onto her. Evie was both scared and a little taken back when she realized that she was getting mugged, believing it to be someone around her age or probably older from the forces but instant sadness hit her when she did see it was just two young children.

They appeared just as frightened as she had been, probably ready to run away.

Instead, she handed over the wallet they were going for. "Here, take it."

She watched them run off, giggling. Evie wanted nothing more but to run after them, grab them and drive them back to Auradon for proper care. They were so young. So... defenseless. She remembered being just like that, too. Scared with the world against you and only a few friends to help. Now, living her dream in Auradon. Where those kids could be.

They wouldn't have to steal or wear clothes that was too little or too thin to keep them warm.

After getting Mal back, Evie was determined to make that happen.

She had met up with the boys, noticing Ben wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What the hell... Ben?"

"... he reminds me of a puppy. No wonder why Carlos is attracted."

"Shush it, Jay."

"'Los, keep your boyfriend on a leash."

"Evie... he just slipped."

They eventually did find him, just as he was approaching a guy who was definitely no way friendly. They were proven right when he growled at Ben, who backed off quickly.

Evie had grabbed him by the shoulders while Carlos, in protective boyfriend mode despite the current issue between them, and Jay glared the dude down. The daughter of the Evil Queen sighed, lowering her head and shaking it in defeat.

"Ben... no. Stop."

"Stop what?", Ben asked, blinking.

"Wandering off. Eventually, you're gonna get snatched up." She looked up at him with begging eyes. "I know you're raised way differently from us, but this is the Isle of the Lost. Not a parade or Auradon."

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing.", Jay advised, hands going on his hips.

"...wouldn't that seem redundant since we won't be here long?"

"Still."

"You either slouch or strut.", Carlos added.

"And never ever smile. We smirk here.", Evie reminded. "Your smile is too nice and once you do it to anyone... well..."

"You're screwed.", the guy that Ben tried greeting to spoke up. He wasn't unfazed by the looks he got, just shrugging in return.

"...okay.", Ben muttered. "Thank---"

"No!", Evie interrupted, hand going to cover his mouth. "No thank you and drop the please too. Just... chill."

 

**_Let me tell you something_ **

**_You can really trust_ **

**_Everybody's got a wicked side_ **

 

Okay, apparently we're doing this again. Another musical number.

Evie strutted around Ben, standing beside Carlos and Jay, taking to striking poses.

 

**_I know you think that you can never be like us_ **

**_Watch and learn so you can get it right_ **

 

Ben had nodded, knowing Evie was right, keeping eyes on the three as they got into dancing, singing together.

 

**_You need to drag your feet_ **

**_You need to nod your head_ **

**_You need to lean back_ **

**_Slip through the cracks_ **

 

The king had tried mimicking their leaning, accidentally pressing himself against the guy from earlier. He had quickly scurried away sheepishly, the guy just shaking his head.

 

**_You need to not care_ **

 

Carlos had took hold of Ben's chin, drawing his attention to him before playfully poking his nose. 

"Um, you need to not stare."

"Can't help it.", Ben couldn't help but tease, feeling victory at the blush that coated the younger's face. Distracted, he didn't notice Jay holding his wallet.

 

**_You need a whole lot of help_ **

 

Evie pointed to Jay who was grinning, drawing Ben's lovesick stare over to him. She chuckled when he snatched his wallet back with a "Hey!"

"You need to not be yourself.", she advised, tapping his chest and getting in front of him while Carlos and Jay got into another series of dances.

 

**_You wanna be cool_ **

**_Let me show you how_ **

**_You need to break the rules_ **

**_And I can show you how_ **

**_Once you catch this feeling_ **

**_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_ **

**_You'll be chillin', chillin'_ **

**_Oh!_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

 

Ben tried doing their stepping, only to look mighty stiff doing it. They already made it seem easy, so fluent in their moves. Laid-back and carefree.

Also, he had given extra attention to just how much more pizzazz the love of his life was putting in. Then again, Carlos had always had more spunk to him.

 

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Chillin' like, chillin' like_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_A villain_ **

 

They weren't surprised when Ben got distracted again, this time but a sleazy looking guy with a coat full of knick knacks. Carlos had rolled his eyes and grabbed him, pulling him away while Jay sighed, looking up to the heavens and Evie pouting her lips with her arms crossed. She was starting to realize that Ben was curious out of the fact that this was his first time here, amused really.

 

**_You draw attention when you act like that_ **

**_Let us teach you how to disappear_ **

 

The sleazy salesman practically did do so with a dramatic twirl. The three VKs stood on top a railing, easily balancing on it even with Evie being in heels. They were smirking, much like a certain striped feline would, positioned as the animal would when they wanted to intimidate their enemy.

 

**_You look like you would lose a fight to an alley cat_ **

**_You gotta be wrong to get it right around here_ **

 

Evie gave a playful growl to the king, standing up with her bro-besties on the railing.

 

**_You need to watch your back_ **

**_You need to creep around_ **

**_You need to slide real smooth_ **

 

They jumped off the railing just as Ben managed to knock down a beat-up trash bin, earning startled shushes from Carlos.

 

**_Don't make a sound!_ **

**_And if you want it_ **

**_Take it!_ **

**_And if you can't take it_ **

**_Break it!_ **

 

As you can guess, Ben failed another move, falling. Evie and Jay shot Carlos amused grins who just glared back as he helped Ben back to his feet.

 

**_If you care about your health_ **

 

"Seriously, you need to not be yourself.", Evie reminded again, her and the others taken to sitting on the railing this time.

 

**_You wanna be cool_ **

**_Let me show you how_ **

**_You need to break the rules_ **

**_And I can show you how_ **

 

Ben was now managing to copy them, close to their rhythm. It was better than nothing, almost on point.

They jumped off the railing again, adding shimmies.

 

**_Once you catch this feeling_ **

**_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_ **

**_You'll be chillin', chillin'_ **

**_Oh!_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

 

He still stayed on the same beat with the stepping, becoming proud of himself with the progress.

 

_**Chillin' like a villain** _

_**Hey!** _

_**Chill** _

_**Chillin' like...** _

 

Ben had placed an arm around Carlos' shoulders, eyeing them with hopeful eyes.

 

**_I really wanna be bad a lot_ **

**_And I'm giving it my best shot_ **

**_But it's hard being what I'm not_ **

 

Carlos slowly removed his arm, giving him that "Nuh uh" stare.

"Well, if you don't, you're gonna get us caught."

Evie nodded in agreement, placing her hands on both Jay and Ben's chests for emphasis.

 

**_He's right, we gotta stay low key_ **

**_Now show us how bad you can be_ **

 

"Like this?", Ben asked, putting on sunglasses they didn't know he had. Also, confused since it was night time. But then again, he had to play it 'villain' and what's more villain than doing things that questions life.

 

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

He handed Jay his wallet, who was more than happy to take it. Not because of money because he was well aware Ben was going to ask for it back later and he was surely going to hang it over his head for it. He handed Carlos his cell who just blinked before slowly pocketing the phone.

"Oh, yeah. I think I got this." Somewhere, someone would have probably disagreed because... Ben, you're just too adorable. "Let's go. I'm ready to rock this."

 

**_And I ain't gonna thank you for your help_ **

 

"Then we shouldn't have helped you.", Carlos joked as Jay and Evie shot each other humored glances.

 

**_I think I found the worst in myself_ **

 

They strutted down an alleyway, somehow managing the dance without stepping on each other's toes. Then again, three of them did sports and one had the balance of a goddess.

 

**_You wanna be cool_ **

**_Let me show you how_ **

**_You need to break the rules_ **

**_And I can show you how_ **

**_Once you catch this feeling_ **

**_Yeah, once you catch this feeling_ **

**_You'll be chillin', chillin'_ **

**_Oh!_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

 

One guy just watched them after a certain son of Jafar had woken him up. At first, he was a little angry, but seeing how talented the four was he just shrugged and went back to sleep.

 

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

**_Chill_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Chillin' like a villain_ **

 

Ben had danced a little ahead of them, of course the three VKs following close behind. Yeah, Ben did get the gist, but... this is Ben. You never know.

Just a few yards away at a stand selling eggs was Gil. He had snuck out a couple of them, despite the woman giving him a look that read "Really? You're doing this" and turned on his heel to be on his merry way. Since neither he or Ben was paying attention, they bumped into each other, the force nearly knocking them off balance. 

(I'mma pause and say was this a Beauty and the Beast joke? Gil, son of Gaston getting eggs? Bumping into Ben, son of King Adam/Beast and Queen Belle? I need six eggs? I eat five dozen eggs? I can't be the only one noticing this.)

"Hey, man.", Gil muttered just as Jay, Evie and Carlos came to Ben's side. Instantly, the three of them recognized him and began questioning their life choices. The youngest son of Gaston had blinked, eyeing Ben. "Hm. I know you."

Ben cleared his throat, keeping his head down and feeling utterly disappointed.

All that dancing for nothing.

"Uh, no. Don't know you either, man."

"Uh, yeah, you do."

Ben shook his head. "Nope."

"Yup. Come on, really?"

"I don't."

"Can we not?", Jay interjected, in dire need of something... chocolaty to deal with this. One of those secret admirer gifts would definitely do. Captain of Fencing or Captain of Babysitting Kings? Which one?

"Dude, I'll give you a hint." Apparently, Gil was one persistent guy. But that's okay because he was undoubtedly adorable right now. Evie couldn't help but be a little interested about how this was going to turn out. "My dad is quick, slick, and his neck... huh... is incredibly---"

"Thick.", Carlos finished. He did catch the look Ben shot at him but he shrugged in turn. "Don't be jealous."

"Wait a minute." Gil was eyeing a poster that was plastered on the wall behind them. One that was of Ben. He pointed at it, drawing their attention to it. He pointed at Ben and they looked at him. This happened for a good two more times before it clicked. There was no way he could have not seen this! "Oh, you're King Ben!"

"That's our cue!", Carlos shouted, grabbing the king by his hand and leading him away with Evie and Jay.

"I'm not him!", Ben yelled back at Gil, still not giving up on convincing him of the lie.

"You totally are! I'm not that stupid! And you're Jay, Evie and Carlos! Hey, guys!"

Jay had popped up from around the corner and waved before leaving Gil.

The orange and brown adorning male had gasped. "Ooh! Uma's gonna love this!"

* * *

"You've been staring at those cloths for a while now."

"This blue goes with this gold, right?"

"Jane, it's perfect. Totally perfect."

* * *

"So the little witch-bitch is actually here on the Isle."

Uma was seated on one of the tables, grinning at what Harry had delivered to her. He would have done it sooner, but he was doing other errands. One of them trying to escape his sister, CJ. Yes, it took hours.

"Yup. Guess she couldn't handle Auradon."

"UMA! UMA!"

Harry and Uma turned to see Gil practically fly into the restaurant, whacking one guy in the face with the door. Unconscious. He and the others winced.

"Oh. My bad."

He rushed over to Uma and began tapping on the table. "Uma, you won't believe what I just found out!"

"Is it more interesting than Mal being back?", Harry taunted.

Gil nodded. "Yeah. Trying have the whole package on the Isle. Jay, Carlos, Evie and King Ben are here, too."

The daughter of Ursula felt sudden excitement, a grin etching on her lips and a plan already formulating in her mind.

"Sorry, but points to Gil for this one.", she praised, patting his arm. "The king being here is a chance for us to get off this Isle. Or something much more... better."

* * *

The four had found where Mal was currently hiding at, the three VKs knowing since it had been their place of sancity, too. That and the purple motorbike gave it away.

Ben had recognized it from the other day, amused and not surprised Mal possibly stolen it.

"Wow. When she gets creative, she gets creative."

"That's our Mal.", Jay laughed, throwing a rock at the sign just as said sorceress done hours before. The gate rose, allowing entrance. "Okay, so who's going up?"

"Wait, why can't we all go up?", Carlos asked.

"Should two of us should stay guard or something?"

"What would be the point?", Evie asked.

"Gil just recognized Ben... from a poster!"

The princess opened her mouth to retort but realized that Jay was right since it just happened.

"Right."

"I'll just go up.", Ben volunteered. "I am a king and as a king I should at least talk to her. Mal is not just a subject, she's a friend."

Neither of them argued, giving him nods.

Ben had began to trot up the stairs before Carlos stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist. He stared at the younger, curiosity etched in his eyes. Carlos had a noticeable red tint behind his freckles to pair with the timidness in his browns.

"Be careful. Mal might try to bite your head off, so don't try to tick her off in the worst way. But if you manage that, just scream."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He took hold of Carlos' chin and stepped closer, mimicking their earlier position. "I'll keep that in mind. Wish me luck."

Carlos just let out a soft sigh when he pulled away, watching him go up the stairs.

When Ben was out of sight, Jay went to the younger's side and patted him on the shoulder. "I sense tension. Did something happen that you didn't want to tell me yesterday?"

Just a small hum was his answer.

* * *

Ben had peeked into the room, following the sound of a spray can being shook then used. He spotted Mal standing at a wall, spraying on bold black lines. Looking around, Ben could see that this was undoubtedly a place of Mal's. The artwork was certainly hers, formed into portraits of her friends and one of a girl he didn't recognize with a bright red X crossed over. It was a surprisingly clean place, given all he seen so far.

"Hm. At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork."

"Wah! What the hell?!", Mal squeaked, arms up in 'I'll beat a bitch's ass' mode. Seeing it was just harmless Ben, she sighed, relaxing. "Boy, I could have blasted you or something."

"Me? Ben? I don't think so."

"Ben, you may seem like the innocent perfect guy but literally the other day you growled when Chad poked you in the side."

Ben blushed, groaning when he remembered how he did just that. Carlos had teased him about it all day.

"Shush it."

Mal stepped off her step ladder, putting down the spray can. "Ben, what are you doing here? And please tell me you didn't come by yourself."

"No, no. I didn't come by myself. Evie, Jay, Carlos and I came here to take you back home with us."

The sorceress frowned, crossing her arms tight around her body. She didn't know how to feel that her friends left a place they were finally happy and safe in to come bring her back. Should she feel guilty? Joyous? Wanted?

"Y-you... no. You shouldn't have came here. I am home."

"Mal, please. We brought the limo and you know how sweet a ride it is."

"Ben... okay, I'll admit that. But no. I can't go back to Auradon. I'm not wanted there."

Not caring if Mal threw hands, Ben stepped closer. "By who? Because I'm sure half of Auradon adores and appreciates you for what you did. And there's me, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and even Audrey and Chad who wants you there."

"... perhaps... but Ben, I can't go back. I don't fit in."

Ben nodded. "I understand that now. Someone made me realize how hard it had been for you and the others adjusting to Auradon. And I apologize for not realizing sooner. I want to help now."

Mal debated on it a little. If she went back to Auradon, she would still have her friends to support her. Not just the other three of the Core Four, the AKs included. However, with that 2% of people in her corner, there was still 98% that loathed her for being different. Here on the Isle, she still had a place. She could still strike fear into others by doing what she knew. She didn't have to change.

"Sorry, Ben.", she started, reaching out and patting him on the shoulders. "I'm just gonna stay here on the Isle. Where I belong."

She wasn't surprised to see the young king frown, whether more disappointed in his failure to bring her back or her stubborn decision to stay. Whatever it was, it still stood that Mal wasn't going anywhere.

Defeated, Ben just gave a nod and turned on his heel without another word.

Okay, if she wanted to stay, she can stay. He wasn't going to play tyrant to force her back to Auradon.

* * *

"So how did it go?", Jay asked once Ben was visible. The king winced, already catching the growing worry on their faces to see Mal not following him.

"Rather well... um... given she didn't kill me."

"I am glad to see you're alive. No visible scars.", Carlos admitted, checking Ben over, lightly touching his face. He couldn't stop himself, bit of a habit still even after their breakup. Ben, of course, didn't mind to see that Carlos still had a soft spot for him.

"Yeah... but bad news... she's not coming back."

Evie had let out a staggered noise. "W-What?!"

"Not coming back. She decided she wants to stay here.", Ben repeated, sighing.

"... no..."

"I'll talk to her.", Jay volunteered, going over to a speaker to speak into it. "M. Mal! Answer me or I'll climb up there!"

There was a few moments of no answer until they heard a clanging sound up top, Mal's demand following after.

"Go away!"

"Not until you come talk to us!"

Slowly, Evie approached Jay, hands going on his shoulders. "Maybe we should give her a couple of hours to cool off."

"And maybe step out the big bro mode for a bit?", Carlos suggested. He felt a sense of discomfort then, turning and finding that their usually blue and yellow clad friend was missing. How did he not notice Ben disappearing? "Nuh uh... I know he didn't... where's Ben?!"

"Ah hell...", Jay muttered. "Seriously, we got to consider a leash for him."

"Considering it.", the younger male sighed as a figure approaching through the misty fog close by. Evie had stepped to his side, exhaling sharply in relief when the shape could be made out a bit. However, Carlos knew better. He may have only dated Ben for six months not ever going past hand holding, but he knew Ben's physical shape. And that wasn't Ben.

"Ben, don't scare us like that!"

"Don't scare you?", the figure taunted, grinning at the trio maliciously. "But that's my speciality."

It was none other Harry Hook, one of the last they wanted to see in this situation. Given how they just saw Gil, they aren't too surprised.

This really took a turn for the worse.

"Oh hell, not you.", Jay groaned, hanging his head.

"You're not a sight for sore eyes either, babe."

The deadpan glance Jay shot him was enough to show how much he didn't care.

"Why, thank you."

"Harry, I'm not surprised to see you here.", Evie scoffed, hands on her hips. "Running errands for Uma?"

"... I should cut you for that, princess."

"So I guess I'm right."

"What did you do with Ben?", Carlos demanded, both angered and frightened when he realized that not only Ben has definitely been captured, but the possibility of who had captured him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh, de Vil?", the son of Hook laughed, running the metal of his hook against Carlos' cheek. Without hesitation, a shiver going down his spine, Carlos took hold of the hook and moved it away.

"Um, one, don't ever put that to my face. I don't know where that thing's been. Nasty. Two, where is Ben?"

"Well, since we're eager to know, we nicked your boy-toy. Mmm-hmm." 

"We? Hm. So, yeah, still working for Uma.", Evie guessed, knowing she was right from the glare Harry gave her.

"Yeah, and if you want to see him again have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight.", Harry advised, ignoring the blue clad girl. "Alone. Uma indeed wants a little visit."

"Yup. Done with life here.", Jay groaned, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Well, it seems like you lost your touch.", Harry couldn't resist but tease.

Slowly, Jay turned his head, face still deadpan. "I. Will. End. You."

Evie patted his shoulders again. "I know you would. Chocolate in your system when we get back."

"Ditto."

"Again, tonight. Just Mal.", Harry reminded before mimicking a bark at Carlos before turning on his heel, whistling away.

Vaguely, what he was whistling was a little familiar. Could have been the song they were just singing, but they decided to let it go because the thought of Harry lurking in the shadows to have heard that song was... just no.

"This. Is. Bad.", Evie whined, watching as Jay go over to the stairs and began climbing the gated railing. "Jay, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go confront Mal."

"The stairs are right there.", Carlos reminded, pointing at them for emphasis.

"Yeah, but you know what? Ain't nobody got time to deal with stairs with those turns. Climbing straight up is faster."

Evie and Carlos shot each other looks before shrugging, getting Jay's point. They wasted no more time to follow him up to their destination.

They climbed over the railing and went into a hall, rushing to where Mal hid out. Just as Ben found her, she was spray painting the walls, touching up what looked to be the a portrait of Carlos.

"Mal! Hey, we're here! So you can't ignore us!", Evie shouted, rushing up to the other girl.

Mal spun around just as Evie jumped her, dropping the can and holding up Evie out of instinct. "W-what?! Evie!"

"Mal, we got an issue that you need to know because now you're involved.", Jay announced, holding back his laughter at the bewilderness on the sorceress' face. Somehow, she managed to hold up Evie without falling. Maybe it's the magic.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"I thought I told you to go away.", Carlos mimicked, not caring for Mal's sudden glare. "Look, we have a bigger matter to deal with. And that's Ben getting captured."

Mal blinked at the news, almost dropping Evie who thankfully got the hint and got out her arms. "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what anyone says, Ben working hard to not get noticed during a MUSICAL NUMBER only to be captured minutes later and even getting noticed by GIL is funny. You know it as much as I know it.
> 
> I also feel like Evie took an old jacket of hers that was too big or it could be a jacket she was working on for Jay since he wears blue and altered it for Ben's style, Jay let him borrow a beanie and Carlos may have gave him boots and gloves. I don't know, just a thought.
> 
> I actually threw an Aladdin reference in there. Hint, it's dialogue. If you know the movie, you probably can catch the reference.
> 
> Also, did I mention I want to adopt Dizzy? Because I do.


	5. Part 4 - Now It's Operation Save Ben!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still takes place on Friday. Just at night and into early, early Saturday morning. Look, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie didn't come to the Isle until it was noon and it was bright out, but when we see them before that time it looks kinda dark. So what was the time during that scene? And why in the heck Doug was out and about? He must have been eager to find Evie given that I guess he hadn't seen her all day.

"You heard. Ben has been captured. By Uma and her crew."

This is his tenth time saying this. Yeah, it was hard to famish because even he didn't want to believe it. His man was taken, for pete's sake. And repeating that acknowledge was wasting time that could be spent saving him.

"We have to go get him back. The Cotillion is tomorrow.", Evie reminded, wrapping her leather clad arms around herself. "There's also the fact that he is the King of Auradon. Our heads is on the line." She glanced over at Mal. "You have to go see Uma... alone apparently."

Mal groaned, smacking hard on the surface of the wall she leaned against. "You just had to let Ben come here. If you guys never would have brought him here this never would have happened. What were you thinking?"

"He was gonna come with or without us, Mal.", Jay voiced, hand on going on his hip. "It was best we did come with us. We just wanted to protect him."

"And that you completely blew."

"Look, if you haven't ran off in the first place, then maybe we wouldn't have to follow Ben here and viola! He gets captured!", Carlos yelled, frustrated now. They were a bit taken back by his outburst, seeing his cheeks just as red as the shade on his clothes. "You should have talked to us. But you ran away. Not from Auradon, but from us, too."

Mal opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't seem to have a response.

"Ben was just trying to be a good friend and a king. He's still learning, still new at this. This has been hard for him as it had been for us.", the son of Cruella added, a little on the fritz with a sting of tears at the corner of his eyes. Guilt gave an unwelcome home in his chest at the thought of his words. Ben did have it hard like them, didn't he? He may been Auradon-born, but his decision to bring people from the Isle over was thought to be conversial by his own people. There was also jumbled schedules, meetings and events that had to be done. Ben had to be suffering with his situation. And Carlos didn't realize it until now. Instead of breaking up, he should have stayed to help.

Sensing the distress, Jay went over and gave Carlos' shoulder a brief squeeze in assurance. "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything.", Mal said, composing herself. "This is between Uma and me, and she's a punk and holds grudges. Now I have to go get him." She went over to grab her jacket, slipping it on.

Evie winced. "Kinda a low blow calling Uma a punk."

"She is."

"Don't know, Mal. Everyone on the Isle feared you and your mother, but Uma challenged you? And requests that you come see her? Yeah..."

"Point, but uh... you can't go alone.", Jay said. "You're still gonna have to face Harry Hook and his wharf rats."

Mal shrugged, nonchalant. She faced her own mother and turned her into a lizard. Harry and his crew won't be a prob. "Eh. Uma said to come alone."

Carlos shook his head, crossing his arms. "Come alone, my ass. I'm coming with you."

"Carlos..."

"No. I'm going. Ben is my boyfriend, okay? I'm not going to leave him."

They could see that Carlos wasn't going to back down from this. Not when Ben was involved. It goes to show how much Carlos has grown. Seem like yesterday he was jumping from anyone mimicking a dog's bark. Now he's ready to kick ass.

"Alright.", Mal finally agreed with a firm nod.

"Jay and I will be here when you get back.", Evie said, sitting on the couch. She watched as Mal and Carlos leave the room, pouting a bit. Right now, a pinch of fear circled through her with a touch of self-blame. "Hey, Jay?"

The slightly older hummed in response, glancing her way.

"Can I braid your hair? I need to do something to get my mind off... this. Maybe I can decide to style for you for the Cotillion."

Jay chuckled, getting down on the floor in front of her, removing his beanie. "I'll let you braid it, but I'm still going for a simple bun."

"I don't think so."

* * *

Uma somehow managed to not choke a customer all day, retaining her smug mood since learning of the news. Sure, she loathe the complaints that were sprung her way and she might snap. But she still was giddy at the thought of the possibility of getting what she wanted.

She slammed a tray on a table in front of a woman who scoffed, looking down at the food.

"Hey, I wanted the fried clams."

Uma just gave her a snarl. "And I wanted a sea pony. Life ain't fair!"

The woman immediately shushed it, turning in her seat. Yup, she better be happy she got food.

Outside the restaurant, Carlos and Mal eyed each other wearily, small frowns on their faces.

"Hm. Still shabby.", Mal commented, eyeing up at the sign. "But at least Harry didn't show up."

"Probably keeping Ben away or something.", Carlos groaned, uneasy at the thought. They walked in, spotting Uma slapping down a tray.

Mal stopped at the entrance, not caring if anyone wanted to come in, obviously making a dramatic announcement. She is a certain faerie's daughter.

"I'm baaaaaaack.", she sing-sung, catching the daughter of Ursula's attention.

Uma huffed, glaring at her before eyeing at Carlos. "Thought I told you to come alone."

"I was a bit... rebellious.", Carlos sassed, stepping closer. "You took something of mine."

"I did, huh? Well, not surprised to see you here then.", Uma retorted, taking off her dirty apron and dropping it. "Losers, party of two." She gestured to the vacant table nearby. "Right this way, please."

When Mal stepped closer, Uma harshly pushed a chair to her. Luckily, the sorceress caught the chair, shooting Uma a snarl.

The other just snickered, mockingly giving a sheepish demeanor.

Mal didn't say anything, taking the chair had sitting it, propping her arms on it as she gazed about the room. "Hm. Place still stinks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're down a butler today.", Uma scoffed, stepping closer to the table. "Princess."

"Where is he?", Carlos questioned, not wanting to play games.

Uma ignored him though, still eyes on Mal. "You know I dreamt of this.", she said, pointing at the purple haired girl. "You wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me.", Mal responded without missing a beat. "I haven't given you a single thought since I left." She may have jumped a little when Uma pounded her fists onto the table, leaning closer to her.

"Obviously. You have your perfect little life, don't you? Playing Auradon's golden princess. Their... hero..." Uma backed away, keeping her sowl on Mal. "Doesn't she have the perfect little life?!"

The people gather their responses, none too nice, of course.

Uma leaned back onto the table, her nails practically tearing at the cloth. "And we're 20 years into a garbage strike."

"Listen, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, game on.", Mal scowled. "I see no need to bring Ben into this."

This time, Uma shot a playful glance at Carlos, striking a bit of anxiety in him. "It may be a little unnecessary, but, ugh, it is so much fun." She looked back at Mal. "Here's the deal..."

"Just like your mother, always a catch."

"Well, you can't just be giving out free passes." Uma slid into a chair across from Mal, propping her arm up and holding out her hand. "If you win, Ben is free to go."

Only hesitating for a second, Mal also brought her hand up.

"Don't you wanna know what I get if I win?"

"Still dreaming, Uma."

"Mm. Last time I checked, your mother thought she had things all sewn up, too, huh? How that work out for her again?", Uma taunted, a crowd growing around the girls.

At the mention of Maleficent, Carlos could detect the hint of disappointment and guilt on Mal's face. In comfort, he squeezed her shoulder briefly, giving her a nod when she looked up at him. She nodded and turned back to Uma.

"On three.", she said, clasping her hand with the other's.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They watched as the girls began to force the other to lose, struggling with their strength.

Uma had chuckled, eyes pierced forward. "You know, that whole princess act? Ugh! Never brought it for a second." It was no guessing that she was trying to throw Mal off her game. "You can slap a tiara on a villain, but you're still a damn villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on, but you're still Shrimpy. Ooh!"

Uma staggered a bit at the insult, hissing at Mal, but she kept her posture.

Mal's eyes began to glow their infamous lime green of power as Uma's hand inched closer to the surface of the table. Carlos stayed quiet, but was cheering on his friend mentally. The sooner she wins, the sooner they can...

"If I win, you bring me the wand."

The sorceress gasped, not expecting the demand. Thrown off, Uma managed to bring her hand onto the table winning the arm wrestle. While the pirates cheered, Carlos stood there with his mouth hung open, giving Mal a bewildered look as she sat there in defeat.

"W-what... Mal! Girl, for real?"

"Sorry! That... distracted me?"

"That should've gave you more motivation to win..."

Mal shrugged, agreeing. "Yep. Kinda surprised and disappointed..."

"Now if you want beasty boy back, bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship tomorrow at noon.", Uma demanded, flipping her multicolored hair over her shoulder. "Sharp." 

Uma began to walk off, but halted turning back to them.

"Oh, and if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye."

She sashayed away, grinning at her beginning victory, leaving Carlos and Mal to wallow at the stress.

* * *

"Okay, I get it. Son of Gaston, Son of Belle and the Beast. We're meant to be mortal enemies."

Sitting across him on a crate, Gil nodded. "Yeah..."

Tied a pole, Ben huffed, tilting his head in questioning. "Do we have to be though? I think we could be friends."

"Really?"

"Well, Evie, she's dating Doug. Their parents are enemies. And Jay gets along with Aziz pretty well."

"Hm."

Coming around the pole, Harry tapped his hook against the space next to Ben's head, tsk-ing at Gil. "Don't listen to him, Gil. He's just trying to turn you into a little pet or something.", he growled. He pointed at Ben, glaring. "You, shut it."

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"There's no way we're giving Uma the wand! We can't just let her destroy Auradon!"

The statement was fact. They couldn't give Uma the wand. But Ben's life was on the line here. On. The. Line.

Mal paced back and forth while Carlos was being embraced in an one-armed hug by Jay. He was more shook at the fact about the trade.

"If Uma doesn't get the wand..."

"Ben is toasted.", Mal finished with a wince, still feeling down at her failure. 

"Great, so we're gonna give Uma the wand?"

"No!"

"But what about Ben? We're going to let him walk the plank?"

"... I see what you did there."

"Ooh! Wait!", Jay suddenly exclaimed, letting Carlos go and snapping his fingers. "Carlos, your printer. Your 3D printer!"

"What about it?", Mal questioned, somewhat confused.

Carlos clapped once in realization. "A phony wand. We can make a phony wand."

"She'll want to test it, though. The moment she does, she'll see it's fake.", Evie reminded.

"Okay, so then we get Ben out really fast.", Mal added in, drumming her fingers against her arm. "We just need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs. Kick ass smoke bombs.", Jay suggested with a nod. Carlos gave a proud smile, reaching over to Jay and placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Have I mentioned how proud I am to be your bestie?"

"Have I mentioned it's vice versa?"

Evie walked over and cooed at the duo. "Adorable."

"Hey, E. We can get the chemicals we need from Lady Tremaine's place."

The blue haired princess nodded, agreeing. "That could work." She had walked over to Mal and eyed her over. "And sick hair, by the way. Evil Stepmom has really stepped up her game."

Mal chuckled, shaking her head. "Okay, do you want to know something? Dizzy did this."

There was instant excitement and praise on Evie's face at the name of the youngest Tremaine. "Little Dizzy? Shut up! She did amazingly!"

"I know! I'm, like, loving it!"

Both Jay and Carlos exchanged looks, eyebrows raised.

"It's like a lot lighter.", Mal added, running fingers through her purple locks. "Seriously, it's so me."

"I'm really proud of her.", Evie smiled.

Jay cleared his throat, catching their attention and being shot with questioning, somewhat baffled glances.

"Hello? Ben? King Ben? My man?", Carlos reminded.

Mal nodded, clapping. "Right. You two meet us at Pirates Bay, no later than noon."

"Got it.", Jay noted, grabbing his jacket.

"And you guys, losing is not an option." Briefly, naturally green eyes glow. "Because we're rotten..."

"To the core."

* * *

Opening her eyes, she shifted from under her blanket and got out the bed. Lonnie couldn't find herself to sleep right now, having some extra energy to burn off.

Maybe it was from the anger of what that dude said to her Thursday. How she couldn't join the fencing team because she was female?

One, that rule alone was just discriminating. Two, why a rule like that exist when there are people like her mother known in Auradon?

Lonnie sighed, changing into her yellow and blue sleeveless workout clothes and grabbing her gym bag.

Some push-ups and punching at the bag would do.

She sneaked out her room, heading down the hall and ventured to the gym, hoping to not run into anyone.

Oddly enough though...

"Chad, can I ask why you're out of your room?"

Yup, Lonnie had ran into Chad. Who right now was trying not to look suspicious and failing. She wasn't sure where he was heading off to, but she was curious. Especially since there was a small box behind his hands.

The blond gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging. "Well... I... uh... what about you?"

"Gym. Now spill."

"..."

Lonnie eyed the box for a moment before grinning. "Oh. Leaving another gift for Jay, huh?"

Chad sighed, defeated. "...yes..."

"Hm. Okay. I won't stop you. See you later then.", she smiled, turning on her heel. Once more leaving Chad to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

Mal couldn't help but smile when she heard the small animated gasp her bestie let out when she spotted Dizzy. The younger was twiddling with some golden pieces, unaware of their presence. With a playful grin, Evie shushed Mal before sneaking over to the younger girl. She came face to face with Dizzy who stopped what she was doing when she realized she wasn't alone.

"Evie? Evie!", she squealed, pouncing on the other, nearly knocking them both onto the floor and hugging her tight around the waist.

With a bland chuckle, Mal muttered, "So great to see you, too."

"Is it all just like we imagined? Do they really have closets you can walk into?"

Dizzy spewed questions left and right, not really giving Evie a chance to answer them. But Evie wasn't going to hold it against the younger. She was excited and happy and seeing that smile again, brought joy. If there was one thing, one person Evie truly missed it was Dizzy. She was the little sister she never had. So sweet, so innocent.

"Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?"

"It's cold and it's sweet. And if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache.", Evie managed, pinching at Dizzy's cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds awesome! Ooh! I saved you sketchbook for you!"

"You did?"

Dizzy pattered over to the other side of the room. Evie had exchanged a surprised, yet heartfelt glance at Mal who gave her a small smile in exchange. The youngest girl returned with a blue covered thick book, handing it to Evie.

The daughter of the Evil Queen Grimhilde sat down with it, opening the book and finding the pages still intact with her designs. A sense of delight filled her chest, knowing that Dizzy took such great care of her book.

"Dizzy, I can't believe you kept this.", she admitted, hugging Dizzy again.

"Well, you had such good designs, Evie. I couldn't throw these away."

Evie flipped to a page, showing a gold and blue colored dress with a piece of royal blue fabric with bits of sparkles pinned to it. "I made this dress out of an old curtain and safety pins."

"It reminds me of the outfit you made for Carlos when he met Jasmine.", Dizzy giggled.

Mal laughed. "Wait, didn't he spill curry all over that?"

"Oh, yeah, he did!"

"I think that's why he forgot to tell Jay about his invitation."

"But yeah, Dizz, you're right. This... This was totally an inspiration for that."

"I knew it!", Dizzy exclaimed with a clap. Mal had wandered off to the side, collecting gloves and a couple of bottles of colored liquid and a bowl. She hugged Evie once more. "You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl."

Evie's joy now stirred with a little bit of sadness at the realization that... Dizzy was right. That was the case with Mal. She was still a girl from the Isle. She still held that spunk that Auradonians would think taboo. She favored leather over lace. Black was her pink. It was the same case with Evie.

She loved Auradonian because it gave her a range of opportunities, but she was still Isle born. A fact she couldn't ignore or try to.

"Is this too much or too fabulous?", she asked, picking up a heart shaped pieced and a silver wired cuff.

"Hand me the glue gun!"

Mal didn't have it in her to tell Evie about their deadline.

* * *

Dude had came pattering out their room when Carlos and Jay got closer, heading up to his human and immediately jumping into the freckled teen's arms.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry I'm so late. Ben got captured."

Jay had quickly placed a hand on Carlos' hand, stopping him from going any further. He pointed to the door, seeing it was wide open. "Um... Carlos? I don't think we left our door open."

The duo quickly went to the threshold, hearing the sound of whirring coming from Carlos' printer. Much to the surprise of Jay, and not-so-surprise to Carlos, it was Chad Charming. He was leaning close to the printer, watching it print out whatever he had chosen. With a sigh, Carlos place the small canine down. 

"Chad, I thought I talked to you about this!"

Startled, the prince turned with a yelp. "Ah! Oh... um..." He cleared his throat, shutting off the printer. "I knocked.", he chuckled sheepishly with a shrug.

Jay blinked. "You talked about this?"

"Chad's been sneaking into our room at night. When we're sleeping.", Carlos groaned, holding out his hand for the key Chad surely had on him. "Thought he'd listened."

"Well, this time can you give me a pass? Dude was trying to get in and needed some help getting in."

"... I'll allow a pass this time."

"Wait, hold it. Why have you been sneaking into our room and what is that?", Jay further questioned, gesturing to the little figure in the printer.

Ignoring the first question, Chad took the figure out to give them a closer look. "This is a little Chad action figure... minus the head."

Carlos patted his shoulder. "Sounds like an improvement."

"Oh, ha ha."

"Excuse me."

The freckled teen went around Chad and rebooted the printer with Jay taking his side. Chad had pretty much got on Jay's ass to peek over his shoulder and see Carlos bring up a picture of fairy godmother's wand on his phone.

"Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother's wand?", he asked, just in time for someone else to hear it.

Lonnie had been coming from the gym, ready to clock out for the night until she heard that. She stopped at the threshold, peeking in to see Carlos and Jay stand awkwardly next to each other, stuttering.

"Um.. uh... why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?", Carlos squeaked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Because... um... Chad, have you been working out?", Jay tried, reaching out and feeling Chad's arm. Although it had been for the sake of dodging to answer, Jay was impressed to feel some muscle definition under the sleeve.

It wasn't as if Jay was blind to Chad's attractiveness before because he wasn't. Truly, Chad's physical attributes were some of the things Jay found himself drawn to the prince. He never acted on it explicitly since Chad was dating Audrey and with how their relationship started out, he didn't think anything was going to happen between them.

With a blush, Chad chuckled, flexing his arm. "Yeah, well, doing sports is doing me wonders, I g--" He then pointed an accusing finger at the two. "--No! Don't do that! Why are you making Fairy Godmother's wand?"

"Um... you see..."

"Ben's been captured."

Eyes, ranging from shocked, a bit of being spooked, and angered shifted to the dog sitting on Carlos' bed.

"Dude! What the hell?! We were stalling!", Jay whined.

"Well, you were doing that bad of a job. Could have flirted a bit more, stand close."

"Dude...", Carlos scowled, hand going on his hip. Jay was blushing a bit, tugging his beanie a little closer to his eyes. "For real?"

"Thought you forgot."

"W-wait... Dude can talk?", Chad asked.

"Long story."

Jay had landed a quick hit to Chad's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Ben's life depends on it."

"Really? Then I better keep quiet because uh... that's one of my best friends."

"Good. We're serious, Chad. Don't tell anyone. I don't think Ben's father would want to go back to being king after retiring because his son decided to sneak to the Isle and got captured.", Carlos warned.

Chad frowned, nodding. "God forbid if something were to happen."

"Yeah."

"But if something were to happen... who do you think would be in line to be king?" To emphasize what he meant, Chad placed the headless figurine to his face.

With cocked hip and a raised eyebrow, a tone that was bland to boot, Jay sassed, "Is it me or is that in really poor taste?"

"No! I was joking! But seriously, get Ben back."

"We will. Now go, Chad. And stop sneaking into our room.", Carlos ordered, coaxing Chad towards the door.

Lonnie had left by then, a plan set in motion.

"Okay, okay! Wait! Jay, you have another package. On your bed.", Chad noted before leaving the room.

After closing the door, Jay went over to his bed while Carlos started printing up the wand. "Hm. What do you know, another one.", he hummed, lifting the blue and gold wrapped box. He opened it and saw it was assorted chocolates, surprisingly some he haven't tried yet. "Oh, Carlos! I got chocolates again!"

Carlos shot him a wide eyed look. "Jay, whoever your mystery sender is, give them a huge kiss."

* * *

Evie and Mal had finished creating their last smoke bomb after a good hour and half. While the sorceress tied the makeshift weapon, Evie turned her attention to a gold tiara, holding it up to her head.

"M, how amazing would this look with my shredded tee and my heart purse?"

"Really dam... darn amazing.", Mal commented, remembering Dizzy. Who had also heard Evie and turned in her seat.

"Take it! Take a bunch!", she insisted, quickly, gathering a couple of jeweled accessories she made. Evie eagerly held out her purse for her to place the accessories in, smiling brightly at the younger girl.

"Oh, Dizz. You're so sweet.", she cooed, hugging her. "Thank you."

"It would make me so happy to know that you were wearing something of mine in Auradon, almost like me being there myself."

Even Mal swore a tear was going to escape her eye. She watched as Evie embraced the younger tighter.

"I really wish I could take you with me.", the blue haired girl admitted, sighing. She didn't think it was fair to leave Dizzy behind here on the Isle. Sure, she could always just take her, but neither of them needed to get in trouble. Not with this situation of Ben being captured happening right now.

But no matter. Evie had a goal, a mission set that after this... she was going to make it happen. Not just for Dizzy, but for all Isle kids.

"At least one of us had our dream come true, right?"

"Yeah.", Evie replied, concealing the sadness. Yup, definitely going to find a way to bring Dizzy to Auradon. This cinnamon roll deserved a good place.

"E, we gotta go.", Mal reminded her, strapping her bag over her shoulder.

Evie nodded, following Mal to the door. She stopped, eyeing back at Dizzy who know was occupied with Evie's... no... her sketchbook filled with designs. It was very tempting to just lift her in her arms and carry her to Auradon. It really was. Her heart clenched at the idea of leaving her alone.

Mal placed a comforting hand on Evie's arm, sensing her distress. "She's gonna be okay.", she assured, a little uncertain herself.

"I know. But she could be so much more."

The duo left, hearts heavy for the youngest Tremaine. Neither of them could really get her out their minds. Especially Evie. So to try to, trying to keep focus on their current mission, Evie had began a conversation to take off the tension. Eventually, the conversation held all the way to their hangout.

"You know, Mal... I honestly thought you would be happy in Auradon.", Evie admitted. "I guess because... I was."

Her dark browns met with Mal's dull greens. "Do you want to talk about it?", she carefully asked.

Mal shook her head. "I... I'm not going back, Evie." She stepped to the side a little, giving a bit of space between them. "I can't. I just don't fit in. I really tried to tell you."

"I know. I feel so selfless and guilty about not understanding you better. I should've been a better friend."

"Wait, no..." Mal grabbed Evie's hands. "I mean, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked through those dorm rooms for the first time." She noticed a tear down go Evie's face and reached up to wipe it away. Evie shouldn't cry. She wasn't at fault. Whether she thought so or not, Evie had some bit of effort in making Mal's stay in Auradon tolerable. She had been there for Mal as much as she could. While also managing the new life she formed for herself. She was happy and Mal didn't want to damage that. "And I couldn't spoil that for you."

Evie shook her head. "No. If you're staying, I'm staying here, too."

"E, no. Don't give that up for me."

Browns turned from green, finding the nearby cracked stone more interesting to eye. "Evie, you may have been born on the Isle of the Lost, but it's always been in you to be an Auradon girl."

"And you?"

"I will always be... the girl from the Isle."

Evie was just about to retort to that, but Mal held up a hand to stop her. She picked up a rock and threw it at the sign, opening up the gate. When it raised, the girls started up the stairs, heading to...

Is that piano music?

 

**_I didn't know what you_ **

**_Were going through_ **

**_I thought that you were fine_ **

**_Why did you have to hide?_ **

 

Evie had stopped, giving Mal a distressing question stare. Mal had dropped her bag, which had the smoke bombs, be careful and shrugged, giving her own answer.

 

**_I didn't wanna let you down_ **

**_But the truth is out_ **

**_It's tearing me apart_ **

**_Not listening to my heart_ **

 

Mal couldn't take seeing a tear going down Evie's face again, this time being the one to turn away.

 

**_I really had to go_ **

**_And I would never stop you_ **

**_Even though we change_ **

**_Nothing has to change_ **

 

**_You can find me in the space between_ **

**_Where two worlds come to meet_ **

**_I'll never be out of reach_ **

**_'Cause you're a part of me_ **

**_So you can find me in the space between_ **

 

The girls picked up their bags, continuing on the stairs to their spot. Both surrendered to old memories. Ones from when their friendship first developed. Ones from when they first arrived to Auradon. Ones from when they first realized they were closer than friends.

They were sisters.

 

**_You'll never be alone_ **

**_No matter where you go_ **

**_We can meet in the space between_ **

 

Mal had placed her bag down on a nearby couch, remembering nights her and Evie spent sitting there, talking about any problems they were facing that day. Whether it was Maleficent yelling at her, Mal reminded herself to find some food to feed the now lizard, to the Evil Queen giving tips countless about smiling too much and apply more contour and blush.

Those nights were nights Mal didn't feel so trapped because she had Evie.

 

**_There are no words left to say_ **

 

Evie had came to her side, taking hold of her hand.

 

**_I know you gotta find your place_ **

**_But this is not the end_ **

**_No, you're part of who I am_ **

 

**_Even if we're worlds apart_ **

**_You're still in my heart_ **

**_It will always be_ **

**_You and me_ **

 

Much how she hugged Dizzy, Evie embraced Mal, holding back sobs. She couldn't handle the idea of losing her best friend. Not one she somehow managed to obtain after such a rocky start. Years ago, she bet anyone would have thought the two girls would be tearing at each other's throats without a second thought. Now, they had a strong bond. A bond that Evie didn't want severed.

 

_**You can find me in the space between** _

_**Where two worlds come to meet** _

_**I'll never be out of reach** _

_**I'll never be out of reach** _

_**No** _

_**'Cause you're a part of me** _

_**So you can find me in the space between** _

_**You'll never be alone** _

_**No matter where you go** _

_**We can meet** _

_**In the space between** _

_**Yeah, no matter where you go** _

_**No matter where you go** _

_**We can meet in the space between** _

 

Mal pressed her forehead's to Evie's, squeezing her hands to promise that no matter if she stayed on the Isle and Evie in Auradon, the friendship they had couldn't disappear. Not by a long shot.

"I vow to you, Evie, that I'll always be your friend. Your best friend. Your sister."

"But you're still staying on Isle? I know I can't convince you to come back with us... but I... I... I don't know...", Evie trailed off, closing her eyes which were starting to sting.

The sorceress hummed against her, rubbing her back.

"We'll settle this after we get this Ben situation is done? Hopefully, the boys will have no issues getting that phony wand, right?", Mal joked lightly, softening the mood.

It worked, getting a chuckle out of Evie.

"Okay."

* * *

Within a good hour of waiting, Carlos and Jay had fallen asleep. The processing of the wand then went into two.

Eventually, by two in the morning, the processing starting some time after midnight, the printer beeped to signify that "Hey! This phony ass wand is finished!"

Hearing the alert, Jay hummed, opening his eyes and adjusting his beanie as his sight adjusted to the light. When he realized that the wand was now perfecto. He tapped on Carlos, waking him up. "Carlos... Carlos, buddy. Boy, wake up."

"Mmm?", the freckled teen muttered, sitting up and blinking. "What? Did Dude get into your stash of beanies again?"

"No! The wand, it's finished."

Both boys had slowly rose from their seats, eyeing the finished masterpiece. They were impressed to see this wand replicated the original flawlessly.

"Yessss. This is what I'm talking about. I love my printer.", Carlos praised, taking the wand out and giving it a look over before handing it to Jay.

The son of Jafar gave an impressed whistle. "Love it, too. Let's go save your man."

"Oh my gosh..."

The two began to take their leave just as Dude called out to them. "Hey, guys, what about me?"

"No, Dude. You stay.", Carlos demanded, pointing at him. "I'm serious. Stay." Dude whimpered, lowering his head into his pillow. "I love you, buddy. We'll be back before you know it."

Jay made sure to close the door behind him. He had a feeling Dude was going to try to follow them again. 

"Okay, so we got the damn wand, now we can head back to the Isle and sa--- Jane!"

The boys skidded to a stop seeing the daughter of Fairy Godmother heading their way, clad in periwinkle blue PJs.

"Hey, Carlos. Hey, Jay.", she greeted, not suspicious of their odd posture. Which was Carlos leaning on Jay with an awkward smile and Jay with his hands behind his back. "I could not sleep. So I'm heading down for some tea. What are you two doing up?"

"Late night stroll.", Jay quickly lied. He'd rather not tell Jane about Ben since she is the daughter of you-know-who. 

"Yeah. We're from the Isle so... we took a lot of late night strolls to put us to sleep.", Carlos added.

Jane tilted her head, a small pout on her lips. "Hm. Oh, okay. Well, I'm heading to the kitchen.", she said, continuing on. She stopped and turned after a few steps. "Oh! By the way, Carlos, have you seen Mal? I haven't seen her in a while and I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Um... she's working on this art project. You'll see her later."

Hopefully.

"Oh... alright. Well, have fun on your stroll!"

When the girl was out of sight, Jay sighed heavily. "Wow, I was certain we would have been caught then."

"I'm starting to think the AKs are the night stalkers.", Carlos joked as they exit the lobby. "First, Chad. Now, Jane. Who else is next? Audrey?"

"Oh, hey!"

They came to a halt, coming face to face with the son of Dopey. Jay grumbled under his breath and whispered, "Not Audrey."

"Hi, Doug.", Carlos greeted, sheepishly.

"Have you seen Evie?", Doug asked, eyeing them.

The two exchanged frightened looks before giving Doug bashful stares.

"Uh... she..."

"She went camping.", Carlos stated as straight-faced he could muster, giving Doug a look that said "please take that".

An eyebrow rose on behind glasses. "Evie 'I wanna live in a Castle' sleeping on the ground with no place to plug in a hair dryer?"

"You know how spontaneous she is, bro."

"... yeah, I do. One reason why I'm dating her. Anyways... I'm guessing midnight stroll?"

"Yup, helps put us to sleep. Later, Doug!", Jay quickly replied, him and Carlos taking their leave before Doug could say anything.

Both hoped they didn't have to run into anyone else, but luck only ran so far.

"I'm going with you guys."

Carlos and Jay cursed loudly, being spooked at the sudden appearance of Lonnie.

"Damn it, Lonnie!", Carlos scowled.

She just stood her ground, crossing her arms.

"I'm going with you guys.", she repeated, swords strapped to her. "I don't want to hear any if's, and's or but's about it either."

Jay chuckled, shaking his head. "What? W-we don't need swords at the..." Lonnie shot him a terrifying look. Feeling sudden fear and upcoming stupidity, softly he finished, "... Waffle Hut..."

He was well aware of the WTF face his bestie was giving him.

"You're going to the Isle to rescue Ben. Not stupid, Jay."

"... I know..."

"And it's either you take me, or I'm going to have to tell Fairy Godmother."

They exchanged quick looks again, this time defeated.

"Fine."

Lonnie squealed, looping her arms around the boys' necks. "Yes! Also, mind filling me in on the way?"

"Yeah... but let's get some coffee on the way. I feel like I might need it."

* * *

Okay, being tired up for hours with only a few bathroom breaks, Ben had decided it was the worst experience by far. In fact, the past few days have not been good to him.

He and Carlos were no more, but still had something going on between them. That weird flirting was something.

There was also Mal coming to the Isle. Yes, he could have chose not to go, but he felt as if he should've because he did care for her. But he failed in bringing her back, and since he went off to sulk about it, he ended up getting captured.

Now he was being traded for FG's wand and if Uma got her hands on it...

Doom and damnation.

Yup, pretty good couple of days, right?

At least, he did manage to make friends with some of the pirates, Gil included.

However, his day just got worse.

Harry jumped down from wherever he just was, coming into Ben's space. He rubbed the curve of his hook on Ben's chin, mockingly cooing at him.

"Please don't... I don't know where that hook has been."

"How's it feel to be king now, eh?", Harry taunted, ignoring that comment.

Ben just stared at him, his stare filled with the expression "WTF".

Harry rounded the pole he was tied to, now on his right side with a snicker. He was about to probably say something else teasing until Uma came up and grabbed his arm.

"Give it a rest, Harry. Give it a rest.", she ordered, taking a seat on a crate across from Ben. "We don't want damaged goods."

The taller now hung on some ropes, pointing at Ben with a growl. "You said that I could hook him."

"I said at noon."

He went back over to Ben, this time standing close to his right, holding a pocket-watch to his face. "Twenty more minutes."

Ben raised an eyebrow, reading the time. "That says 11:30."

Having heard, Gil giggled, not being caught either. Harry just glared at Ben.

"Whatever."

"You better hope your boyfriend and his friends comes through.", Uma voiced, leaning back on her hands while Harry took to her side. "Wouldn't want to have Harry hook that pretty little face of yours."

"Yeah, well... he isn't my boyfriend anymore.", Ben answered, saddened.

Uma tilted her head, intrigued. "Really now? He seemed very eager to get you back last night. Went as far as to calling you his."

Truthfully, Ben felt a spark of hope. But he didn't want to press his luck to much. It wasn't as if he thought Uma was a liar. In fact, she seemed to be a pretty honest person, straightforward. However, he still had to be weary of her.

She gave a small smile before nodding to Harry. "Harry, leave us alone."

The red and black clad pirate began to walk off without a complaint, stopping at Ben's side. "Nineteen minutes to go now."

"Go."

Harry patted Ben's chest, squeezing his shoulder harshly before finally disappearing out of sight. Probably off to find Gil.

When he was sure he was out of hearing range, Ben hummed. "I think he has a crush on me.", he joked.

Uma shrugged. "Probably. He can get aggressive with those he find attractive. Jay would know this."

Ooh, tea. Ben will probably ask Jay about that later. For now, there was more serious matters to attend to. For Yen Sin's sakes, his life depended on it.

"I get that you don't deserve this.", he stated, meaning it. He didn't think any of the Isle kids deserve a life like this. It's what prompted him to start bringing them over in the first place.

Uma laughed, mocking him. "This. This island is a prison thanks to your father.", she hissed.

Also, why he wanted to bring the VKs over. To make up for what his parents and the other royals decided to do. It could have been guilt or just the sake of being kind. Whatever it was, Ben just wanted the innocent to have a chance at a good life like he did.

"And don't pretend to look out for me because no one's looking out for me." Ben was able to sense some hurt behind those words. "It's just me."

"So, this isn't your mom's plan?"

Uma scoffed, he wasn't surprised about it. But that answer gave him a negative that this was all Uma. He could say was expecting Ursula to conjure up something like this, given what happened six months ago. Isle kids following the steps of thy parent because it's what they grew up on. He couldn't blame her for it though.

"Isn't that her necklace?", he further asked, gesturing to the shell shaped necklace Uma adorned. Its magic laid dormant, but the gold still shone under the rays of the sun.

"My mom doesn't give a damn about me either." Uma stood, crossing her arms and looking to the side. "Well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift."

"Ouch."

"I don't need your pity."

"No, you certainly don't. You're very resourceful, Uma.", Ben noted, gesturing to the ship and Uma's crew with his eyes. He looked back at her, meaning what he had said. "I don't see you tied up."

"Hm. See you're the straight forward type."

"Not really, just rather discuss the truth."

She stepped closer, putting a hand on her hip and grinning. "Alright, so let's trash talk Mal."

"I'd rather talk about you. I really don't have much to say about her except that she's a friend. Same for the others."

"Except for Carlos. Unless... that is really over."

Ben didn't hide the disappointment that arouse. "Don't really want it to be. I do care for him."

"Even love him. I can tell. And that it's vice versa." She tapped his cheek twice. "From how fiesty he was last night. Thought he really was going to jump over the table at me."

"Well, I guess I have a chance at winning him back, huh?"

Uma gave a nod, crossing her arms and taking a step back. "Mmm. You're funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes."

Ben had squirmed a little from the ropes. He had already been uncomfortable, but this was a whole new level. "Oh, you don't." He really hoped she didn't. He doubt he'd be a good appetizer for a shark. "Set me free and we can go back together."

"Oh, so now I get an invite?", Uma scoffed, throwing her head back. "Gee, I wonder why. Maybe 'cause I have you tied up and ready to be hooked at noon?" She marched right back over to him, placing her hands on each side of his head on the pole and glared. "When you brought Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad."

She huffed and turned away, obviously enraged. "I don't think you thought about the other kids."

"I have... I just... never thought of it like that before, that I could've hurt the people I didn't pick.", Ben admitted. "The plan was to start with four kids and bring more over. I promise it was. I just... got busy being King." He let out a dry laugh. "That sounds lame."

Uma slowly turned back to him, her gaze somewhat softened. "Hm. I guess."

"I'm so sorry. I am."

She didn't say anything to that, just staring at him. Reading him. Sure, Ben was a little spooked from it.

"You're a leader, Uma. So I am. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."

"Me? Part of your solution?", she deadpanned.

He had yearned for her to agree to it. These ropes were starting to itch. Of course, he asked for to much.

"Nah. I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own."

Yup, Lady Luck was not on his side.

"Harry!"

He stopped whatever conversation he was having with Gil, eyeing over his captain. 

Uma had grinned at Ben, fingers clenching adoringly on her necklace. "Let's see what this puppy can do." She walked away, not giving Ben anymore chances to make his case.

"Shit..."

* * *

"Took you guys long enough... Lonnie!", Evie exclaimed. The daughter of Mulan jogged over to her while Jay and Carlos went to fetch the swords. Lonnie hugged her, smirking.

"I made them bring me.", she admitted with a grin. "Needed some action."

"Well, I'm glad. I think we might need someone kickass as you.", Mal noted.

"Thank you!"

Jay had opened the trunk, getting the swords. And much to his and Carlos' bafflement, Dude was there, huddled under a blue blanket.

"And Dude."

"I thought I told you to stay!", Carlos groaned.

"I flunked obedience class."

"I bet. How did you even get out the room? Let alone into the trunk?", Jay asked, eyebrows raised.

Dude pattered out the trunk for Carlos to close it. "It's a long damn story."

"Can't believe he can still talk. I hope it's not permanent."

"You're lucky I love you.", Carlos sighed, petting the small canine. They recollected with the girls, Evie shooting them a look.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Food.", came the one word answer.

Evie just shrugged. "Eh. I'll take it."

Mal had held out her hand for the wand. Carlos handed it over for her to inspect. She gave an impressed whistle at the phony masterpiece. "Ooh. Wow, what a beauty." She passed it back to him.

"It's noon.", Carlos reminded, having a feeling that somewhere someone was eager to hurt Ben at this time. Something told him it was a Hook. Yup, definitely a Hook.

"Let's do this."

The five of them headed into the pipe, Carlos being the last to follow in. He had stopped though when he heard the soft pattering of footsteps. "No, Dude. Stay."

"Alright, fine. I'll stay.", Dude gave in, sitting.

"Good boy. Someone just earned their favorite treats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay is a mood. I would be the one to go "Waffle Hut..." and give that stupid face. Lonnie, Lonnie, Lonnie. I adore you though.  
> I think I've been projecting my sass through these characters though. No, all of me.


	6. Part 5 - What's Going Down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking place Saturday late morning/noon and later. So the Cotillion is next chapter. Yeah, that's right. It's probably going to be long chapter! 
> 
> And... an extra chapter after that.

Collectively, they were more anxious than frightened right now. It wasn't because of the group of pirates that was gathered on Uma's ship or even the pedestrians scattered. It was the sight of Ben tied up and held by Harry, edged towards a plank that lead into the murky water below.

"Ben...", Carlos had muttered, just as Gil spotted them from where he was scouting up high.

"Hey, guys! They're here!", he sing-songed.

"Welcome!", Harry announced before pushing Ben.

"Finally!", Uma chuckled, walking down a ramp, a sword in her hand. She grinned at Mal, giving her cold eyes from across the way.

 

**_Huh, let's get this party started_ **

**_I swear I'm coldhearted_ **

**_There's no negotiation_ **

**_I'm not here for debating_ **

 

Neither were the VKs.

 

**_You need some motivation?_ **

**_Just look at Ben's face_ **

**_Then ask yourself how long_ **

**_You think I'll remain patient_ **

 

Carlos did look over to Ben, meeting his eyes. Despite the distance, it felt as if he standing face to face with him. He could detect the fear the king had, wanting nothing more to just rush over to him and throw Harry off the the plank himself.

 

**_I'll throw him overboard_ **

**_And let him swim with killer sharks_ **

**_You either hand over the wand_ **

**_Or he'll be ripped apart_ **

 

Mal placed her hands up in defense, strutting closer.

 

**_Let's all just be smart_ **

**_Although, for you, that must be hard_ **

 

Low blow, Mal.

 

**_You'll get your wand_ **

**_No one has to come to any harm_ **

**_Don't try to intimidate_ **

**_Your bark is much worse than your bite_ **

 

Uma mocked a bite at her, eyes shifting to the wand that Carlos held. She smirked, seeing how his eyes never seem to have left Ben since he came. This may be going to the extreme, but it brought her satisfaction.

 

**_Who's the baddest of them all?_ **

**_I guess we're finding out tonight_ **

 

**_Let's go, bring it on_ **

**_Better give us what we want_ **

**_It's the wand for the crown_ **

**_If you don't, it's going down!_ **

 

The pirates, not just Uma, were dead set serious. The VKs knew they were risking a lot, giving up a fake wand. But they couldn't have destruction rain down on Auradon. They wasn't sure what mind set Uma was in.

 

**_Let's go, make your move_ **

**_Peace or war, it's up to you_ **

**_Give him up and do it now_ **

**_If you don't, it's going down!_ **

 

**_We want the wand_ **

**_Or else the King is gone_ **

**_Your time is running out_ **

**_You should really watch your mouth_ **

 

**_Let's go, double down_ **

**_We're prepared to stand our ground_ **

**_Put your swords, put 'em up!_ **

**_It's going down!_ **

 

**_Make the trade_ **

**_Or walk the plank_ **

**_Make the trade_ **

**_Or walk the plank_ **

 

"I'm so glad we got swords. I think we're going to need them.", Evie noted when the five of them huddled together.

"Lonnie's idea.", Jay said, patting the daughter of Mulan's shoulder.

"Glad to be of service."

"We don't have all day!", Harry had shouted, impatiently. You can guess and be correct that he was ready for some hooking... that didn't sound right.

Mal swirled around, giving him and Uma a glare.

 

**_Okay, look_ **

**_This is not a conversation_ **

**_It's a do-or-die situation_ **

**_If you don't give me back the King_ **

**_I'll have no hesitation_ **

**_I'll serve you right here_ **

**_And I don't need a reservation_ **

**_That way your whole "pirate crew"_ **

 

They were a little offended that Mal had dare mock them. "Well, that's kinda mean..."

"Bob..."

 

**_Can have a demonstration_ **

**_Release him now_ **

**_And we can go our separate ways_ **

**_Unless you want to deal me_ **

**_And the VKs_ **

 

From behind her, Evie waved playfully.

Harry had came over, stepping from behind Uma and onto the ramp. The daughter of Ursula scoffed, laughing and hitting Harry in the chest.

 

**_So that's your big speech, huh?_ **

**_An empty ultimatum_ **

 

The son of Hook grinned at Mal, stalking over to her. Jay, protective bro mode kicked in, had also came closer, snarling at Harry.

 

**_All it takes is one swing_ **

**_And I'll humiliate him_ **

**_Matter of fact, make one wrong move_ **

**_And I'll debilitate him_ **

 

They knew Harry was true to his word. He never backed down from a threat because he always let them out as a promise. Also, that dude was such a blood knight.

 

**_And if he starts to slip_ **

**_I'll eliminate him_ **

**_All it takes is one wrong look_ **

**_And I'll---_ **

 

Uma obviously got the message, too grabbing Harry and halting him. "Harry, we get it. Chill."

Harry blew a kiss, no one was too sure if it was to Jay or Mal, but both just gave that 'nuh uh' face.

 

**_Let's go, bring it on_ **

**_Better give us what we want_ **

**_It's the wand for the crown_ **

**_If you don't, it's going down!_ **

 

**_Let's go, make your move_ **

**_Peace or war, it's up to you_ **

**_Give him up and do it now_ **

**_If you don't, it's going down!_ **

 

**_We want the wand_ **

**_Or else the King is gone_ **

**_Your time is running out_ **

**_You should really watch your mouth_ **

 

**_Let's go, double down_ **

**_We're prepared to stand our ground_ **

**_Put your swords, put 'em up!_ **

**_It's going down!_ **

 

Ben had watched Carlos give Mal the wand... to give to Uma. A shiver of awareness coated his spine. Harry had grabbed him by the ropes, entrapping his wrists when he leaned forward.

 

**_Hey! We don't have to choose_ **

**_We don't have to light the fuse_ **

 

Everyone had stopped to listen to him, some not wanting to and others highly worried.

 

**_Mal, whatever you do_ **

**_It's gonna be a lose-lose_ **

**_There's gotta be a better way_ **

**_Uma, I promise_ **

**_I'll give you your chance_ **

**_You'll have your say_ **

 

Not just her. But every single kid that has been done wrong since birth. They wouldn't be closed out, but with him wearing a crown. He wanted to make things right.

But Uma? Was she hearing it?

"Silly King, you give me?"

 

**_You're gonna give me a chance_ **

**_Well, not a chance!_ **

 

**_Make the trade_ **

**_Or walk the plank_ **

**_Make the trade_ **

**_Or walk the plank_ **

 

It ended there in a stare-down between Mal and Uma. Mal was lightly breathing, holding out the wand to Uma who stopped her.

"Hold up."

When the sorceress stopped, the others stopped, too, stiffening at the fear of what else Uma was going to request.

"Mmm. Too easy." Uma didn't faze when Mal gave her a petrified glare. "Why don't you give it a test drive?"

"Uh... what?"

Carlos crossed his arms, scoffing. "Uma, you do realize that we're in a barrier which limits magic? What if the wand doesn't work regardless?"

Uma nodded, hand going on her hip and sword swinging lightly back and forth. "Yeah, I know that. But it's Fairy Godmother's wand. It created the barrier, I'm sure it's the only thing that could work under it. It limits magic from villains. I doubt it limits magic for heroes.", she scoffed. "So, Mal? That test drive? We want to see it work."

Obviously, the daughter of Ursula didn't tolerate games. 

Mal growled, eyeing her.

"You were always quite the drama queen."

"Thank you."

Evie, hand on one hip while the other clenched into the bark of wood, had turned her head at the sound of soft growling and yippering. She caught sight of Dude pattering up before taking a seat as if to watch the show. She tapped Carlos who followed to where she pointed and sighed.

"I thought I said to... nevermind."

"And nothing too big, or else Ben is fish bait.", Uma reminded.

At that, Ben groaned, hanging his head. "Yeah, please don't be extra.", he whined as Harry held him over the plank while he tried to keep his balance. The pirates laughed in mockery of the situation.

"So. Not. Funny.", Lonnie huffed.

"We're so dead.", Jay muttered, crossing his arms as Uma and Mal locked in a staredown. "How we're going to get out of this?"

Carlos thought on it, glancing back at his beloved canine pal before he reminded one little recent change Dude has gone through.

"By performing a spell that has already been casted.", he whispered. Louder, he gotten Mal's attention. "Hey, Mal. Why don't you try something on Dude?", he questioned, shooting Dude a look that enforced him to be quiet. For once, the dog was.

With a fake smile at Uma, Mal nodded, wand in hand as she slowly walked over closer so be facing the small dog. "Okay. I will."

Uma watched intensely as Mal waved the wand, drumming her fingers against a post.

"Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word."

Dude sat there, staring at her with stupid face, quiet. Carlos and Evie almost face-palmed, but greatly resisted the urge while Jay and Lonnie shot each other strained looks.

Uma gave Mal a disappointed glare,feeling as if she played her. Sensing the look, Mal glared at Dude, hissing.

"Talk, dog."

"Hold it! Don't catch an attitude with me!", the canine barked, pun intended, finally catching on. "Also, does this vest make me look fat?"

The pirates had bellowed in amusement and triumph at the belief that the wand worked, Uma staring in disbelief at the dog.

With a chuckle, Evie shook her head. "No, Dude. It doesn't."

"Oh, great. Wondered about watching the weight. In that case, does anyone have any bacon? Cookies?"

"Not right now.", Jay answered.

Uma had stepped up to Mal, hand out. "Give me the wand!"

"Give me Ben, Uma!", came the shout. Much to Ben's surprise, but slight joy, from Carlos. Both him and Mal shot the captain hardened looks, waiting. "We got you the wand and it works."

"Eager, I see.", she teased. She waved over, gesturing to bring the king over. "Harry, bring him over."

The pirates jeered, anticipation flooding through them. Sans Gil who walked over to Ben and Harry. "And, before you go, uh, tell your mama Gaston says hi. And also tell your dad that my dad wishes he finished off your dad when he had the chance.", he requested before Harry pushed Ben past him.

Across the way, Lonnie giggled. "He's adorable!", hitting the son of Jafar on his arm.

"I think Gil was legit one of the few I could stand. Also, I like Gaston is still sweet on Belle.", Jay replied with a nod. "Goes to show he's still thirsty."

Ben grunted as he landed on his knees in front of Mal and Carlos, ropes itchy against the skin of his wrists and even the leather of his pants at this point. He looked up at the freckled male who gave him a sympathetic glance back. Mal held out the phony wand towards Uma, still cautious.

"Cut him loose, Harry."

Harry pouted, harshly cutting at the restraints to free Ben with his sword. "I never get to have any fun."

Ben had took hold of Carlos' hand as the wand made it into Uma's.

In a split second, the exchange happened, cheering on the ship with shouts of victory while Mal ushered Ben by pushing at his chest, Carlos keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Ben, go!", she persisted.

"What about---"

"It's a fake, Ben.", Jay quickly told him, keeping it at a level for only Ben to have heard. Of course, over all the happy shrieks and laughter, how could the pirates have heard anyways?

Ben blinked, staring at them until an idea clicked.

"3D printer."

"Yup."

"Oh. Well, let's go."

They began to rush to haul ass as Uma began to chant a spell, upholding the wand towards the barrier. Perfect timing.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!"

They waited, only to find nothing had happened. Hold it...

Uma tried again, getting the same result as before. 

Nothing.

"What the hell is happening?", one pirate asked, her hands going on her hips.

"Apparently... nothing...", another replied sadly.

Realizing that she had been played, Uma let anger and frustration flood her, glaring at the retreating group. "NO!!" She broke the phony wand over her knee, throwing the pieces hard enough to almost hit Mal and Evie who managed to just barely dodge the assault. "YOU DO NOT GET TO WIN EVERY TIME!!"

Lonnie had took out some swords she had hidden in a barrel earlier, passing them to Jay. "I knew it was a great idea to bring them!"

"Get them!", Uma ordered.

Carlos had quickly shot three smoke bombs at the pirates, coating the ships in clouds of bright yellow, red and blue.

"Ha ha! Bitch!"

"I feel like you were waiting for that.", Jay chuckled, passing his bestie a sword just as the pirates came at them.

With a shrug, ducking a swing of a blade, Carlos replied, "Eh. Kinda have."

The sword-fight between the Core Four (and the pair of AKs) and Uma and her crew had begun intensely. Evie and Ben were ducking and dodging and Lonnie practically ran in for battle, already bodying one pirate into the water with a firm kick.

The pirate that was going to come at her next stopped, slowly turned around and decided to stay out the fight.

On the small bridge that separated the ship from the boardwalk, Mal and Uma approached each other, swords ready to go through each other. The sorceress gestured teasingly at Uma to come at her, quickly regretting it when Uma made the first move almost cutting her arm off.

"Ah! Hey!"

"This isn't gonna be a fair fight!"

Back and forth the fight reigned on the docks, nearby individuals taking cover as pirates were thrown over wood pieces.

Harry had jumped over one post, grinning dangerously at Jay who had just taken out a pirate before he had spotted the son of Hook.

"Hello, Jay. Missed you, babe."

"Oh, I bet you did, Hook."

Jay had stepped back when Harry swung his sword at him the first time, blocking it with his own blade around the second time after the pirate did a... kind of unnecessary but fancy turn.

Overhead, Gil swung out onto the dock with a yell, coming at Ben who ducked from being kicked in the face.

"Hey, Ben."

"Hey, Gil.", the king greeted as their swords clashed.

Just above, Evie took down a guy by stepping on his foot and pushing him down. Of course, he wasn't happy about it. "Ow! Hey, unfair!"

"This is the Isle! Nothing is fair play, you whiny baby!"

Nearby, Lonnie had knocked a pirate's sword out his hand. He had stared at her in shock and was more puzzled to see her offering hers.

"Here. Take mine."

The pirate stared at her for a while, suspicious. "Hm."

"Go on. Take it.", she insisted with a bright smile.

Eventually, he gave in, taking the sword and figuring it would easier now to take down a gullible Auradon kid. Boy, was he wrong! He jabbed the sword at her, only to be thwart four times by her dodging and then kicked down hard in the chest. Turns out he was the gullible one.

"My feelings!"

"Suck it up!", Lonnie taunted, retrieving her sword and going off to find another pirate to make suffer.

From where he still was, Dude gasped, impressed. "Amazeballs! That girl can kick butt!"

Mal had managed to get Uma on one knee, their swords pushing against the other's blade. Close in her face, Mal teased, "Hey, miss me?"

"In your dreams, princess!", she hissed, pushing Mal off.

Jay had just barely blocked Harry's hook from nicking his arm while using his sword to ward off Harry's. Locked, the two twisted and turned until before Jay landed a firm kick to the back of Harry's knee, knocking him down.

Evie was face to face with one pirate, readying her sword's point. "Let's dance, punk."

He swung his sword, somewhat offended that a girl challenged him. His manhood was even more damaged when she danced back from any stabbing to her body. She easily got him down and strutted over to him, grabbing onto his scarf and commenting on how nice it was.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Uh huh. It's mine now."

Evie pulled it, enforcing the man to twirl and fall from the dizziness he encountered, not even feeling the kick she gave him for good measure and her feet using him as a rug while she scurried off elsewhere.

"I'm getting real tired of this!", Carlos had growled, defeating one pirate before his side view caught a glimpse of Gil trapping Ben on his back, their swords the only thing keeping Ben from getting cut. Instantly, Carlos parkoured, yes he did, over to them. "Hey, Gil!", he shouted, catching the youngest son of Gaston's attention.

In turn, Gil's sword came for him, stopped by Carlos' own sword.

"Get out of here, Ben!", he advised, holding off Gil. Ben had rolled under them, much to the amusement and bafflement of the two, running off and listening since he is the intended target of this fight.

He was relieved Carlos had came to his rescue, reminding himself to thank the love of his life later. Right now, Evie was being cornered, so he instantly jumped to the upper level to aid her.

Meanwhile, Jay was still fending off Harry, their swords clashing every second. "You always gotten on my nerves, Harry!", he growled just as Harry managed to entrap him against a wooden post, their swords scrapping against one another between the little space between them.

"Admit it, Jay, there's always been some spark between us.", the pirate teased, snickering.

"In. Your. Dreams!", the son of Jafar growled, managing Harry off him with some bit of strain. In doing so, he also managed to nick Harry's hook, dangling it on his own sword. Seeing the distressed expression etched on the other teen's face brought both joy and relief to Jay, getting a chuckle out of him. "Seems like you're off the hook!"

"I will forgive you for that incredibly lame joke if you hand that back to me!", Harry demanded, dropping his sword and holding his hand out for it.

Instead of giving it back, Jay moved closer to the water. "Oh, this? You want me to give this back?"

"Jay..."

"Ha ha! Nope!"

With clearly no cares to give, Jay let the metal weapon descend into the water, not even having the time to blink before Harry had dove in after it. Twirling his sword in his hand, he walked off, muttering, "It needed to be cleaned anyways..."

By this time, Mal had felt it was time for them to get the going, always stumbling back with Uma delivered an empowered blow with her sword. She almost was sliced if she hadn't stopped the attack with her own weapon. Quickly, she managed to get Uma's under her foot who tried nudging it to get it back.

"You little---"

"Nah, Shrimpy!" Mal smacked Uma's hand with the tip of her sword who pulled back, yelping and glaring at the sorceress with promises of slicing her into her own platter of dragon roll sushi.

Mal run off, sensing Uma on her trail. She was relieved that Uma had stopped to help Harry up onto the dock. She was somewhat curious as to why he was in the water in the first place, but seeing the grin on Jay's face gave her a clue.

"Okay, we gotta skedaddle the hell out of here!", she insisted frantically.

"Jay, go start the car, we'll meet you there!", Carlos ordered, getting a firm nod from Jay before he ran off into the pipe with Lonnie following after she took down three pirates. That's right, three. Count 'em, three!

This girl is the daughter of Mulan and Shang.

Uma had sprinted to Mal, swinging her blade at her, almost getting her if it wasn't for Evie shouting at her. "YOU'RE MINE!!"

Harry had took Ben by surprise, the pirate's sword embedding into the wood of a ladder next to his head. Ben will admit that he did squeak from the sudden attack, eyes wide at the twisted grin shot at him.

"Hiya!"

"Oh jeez!"

The king used the ladder to position himself higher while fending off Harry's attacks, similar to Evie who was holding her own against two pirates. Mal was once more head to head with Uma as she inched closer to their exit, feeling the exhaustion of the battle weighing her down.

She almost wanted to throw her sword down and admit surrender if it meant ending this battle, but right now... a kingdom was at risk. Their lives were at risk.

"You, my man, are twisted!", Ben had scowled, jumping down the ladder which resulted in Harry missing him and his arm looping through the hole and around. With him stuck, Ben took the chance to tease him, rubbing at his chin like a baby and cooing at him which Harry didn't like so much. Seeing this and Harry's guard down, Carlos made his way over and kicked the son of Hook down, taking hold of Ben's hand to pull him away.

"Didn't I tell you not to wander off?"

Ben only chuckled, drawing their faces closer, eyeing down the freckled male. "I think it was the lost puppy in me."

"Wow, you're cute.", Carlos joked back before they drew apart and ducking from the swing of two pirates' swords and punching them down.

"I think it's time to take our leave!", Mal called out. "Now!"

"Carlos, smoke bomb!", Evie shouted.

He took one out, tossing it to her while forcing a pirate back, Ben and Mal doing the same to Harry and Uma.

Seeing their opening, Evie threw down the smoke bomb, blinding the pirates in a cloud of vibrant purple. She jumped down and grabbed Mal by the arm, Carlos grabbing Ben.

"Okay! Time to go!"

They rushed into the pipe, the sorceress taking the tail of them to stop at the edge where the small rickety bridge touched it. Mal watched as the cloud of purple fade away, the pirates staring back at her with anger. With a grin, she kicked the bridge off, sending it plunging into the water. Apparently, it didn't weigh that much because that have been that easy for her. Unless it was magic strength or something.

In frustration, Uma nudged at Harry's shoulder harshly, growling and panting.

 

_**What's my name?!** _

_**What's my name?!** _

_**What's my name?!** _

_**Say it now!** _

 

Wow... dramatic much, my girl?

"Mal! Get your ass moving!", the purple haired female heard behind her. She shot one last look at Uma before disappearing further into the pipe. Not even a second later, Uma was pushing hard past Harry, Gil and the rest of her crew.

She only had anger in her mind, feeling failure taunting her.

They couldn't get away. She couldn't get away. Not easily like that. Not without Uma having some sort of satisfaction.

"They are going to paid fo---"

The daughter of Ursula stopped, having felt that she stepped on something. She glanced down, seeing that the object was a book. A rusty purplish color with tints of poison green and a golden dragon.

That anger slowly began to fade, being replaced by a devious ambition.

* * *

"Now, you listen to me."

"Because danger!" Carlos had jumped into the limo after his canine companion, leaving the door open for Ben and Mal to dive in after him.

Quickly, the king closed the door, panting with one hand on his chest and the other still clenched on the handle of the door. The limo had began its getaway down the road, all of them more than happy that they were returning to Auradon.

Evie had glanced at Carlos who was staring at Ben while petting Dude.

"Wait, thought you were driving back?"

"Eh. We had to haul ass. Doubt that we have time to switch drivers now."

"You're darn skippy!", came a reply from the front, notably, Jay.

"Hilarious!"

"That. Was. Intense.", Ben muttered, exhaling sharply and relaxing a little. "Didn't think my first time on the Isle would be spent being held captive and fighting pirates."

"This is what happens when you don't listen.", Evie scowled playfully, reaching forward and smacking Ben's knee. "Obviously, you're a little hardheaded."

"You can guess I get it from my mom."

He glanced over at Mal, seeing her frowning deeply and staring out the window.

"Hey, Mal?"

"Hm?", she answered, looking at him.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted them to go. You know... with wanting to be back... on the Isle...", he apologized hesitantly.

Mal shrugged, still a little downcast in the face. "Well... I mean... I could always---"

"I'm not stopping! Just letting you know that right now!", Jay warned from upfront. "I'm not even going to slow down if you plan on jumping out this car!"

"I was going to say, I could always just jump out the car but I know Uma and her crew will be after me once they know I'm still on the Isle, so to avoid being harassed every second I think it's best I return to Auradon.", Mal stressed out. She sighed and turned back to Ben. "But at least you're safe. Your parents would have our heads."

"Speaking of parents... Mal, didn't you bring your mom back to the Isle? I didn't see her in the tank back in our room.", Evie pointed out.

Mal thought back, recalling bring the lizard Maleficent to the Isle and leaving her in a box that she could easily get out of. At least, the sorceress couldn't use magic since she's under the barrier again.

"Oops. Well, can't go back for her now."

"Good, because I'm not turning around!"

"Jay!"

"I'm just saying!"

Chuckling, Ben shook his head. "Okay, okay. I think that's one thing we cannot worry about at the moment."

"And I guess you can mark down seeing the Isle?", Carlos tried with a shrug.

With a nod, Ben nodded. "Yeah. At least, I got to see the Isle. They're my people, too... Uma helped me see that."

Hearing Uma's name, Mal scoffed. "Ben, Uma captured you."

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan. Not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal."

Mal sat there with her mouth hung open, eyes narrowed at the comparison. "N- you can't feel sympathy for her actions. She's evil."

"Again, not much different from you... or any of us when we arrived in Auradon, M. I mean, can you really blame her?", Evie interjected this time, not the least bit fazed to see the glare shot her way. Instead, she continued. "You have to have some bit sympathy for her. I mean... we all know Ursula has her working like some servant as if that's all she is. Unlike Maleficent who had some faith that you could be powerful one day like her, even if that meant being evil. At least, Maleficient didn't want you to be weak even through a twisted moral."

"And you can't really blame her for hating you the most. You two were actually best friends once before you started treating her so terribly. Bullying her, calling her names. I think she's entitled to feel resentment and anger.", Carlos added.

Mal thought back to the times she was a child. Remembering those times she ruled over the other kids because of who her mother was. Maleficient, who ruled over the Isle. She recalled the times she pushed Uma and laughed in her face. Sure, it was the Isle, no one was really that nice, but Mal felt that guilt plunge through her regardless because even though she cared for no one then, Uma and the others she done wrong was still living and breathing, blood filled beings with emotions like her.

"Wow... Karma is a bitch...", she mumbled, sulking back into the leather of the seats. "I really can't blame her for hating me so much."

"Nope. You can't.", Dude agreed.

Carlos shushed him, moving him further away from Mal before she could pounce. "Dude, I know you can talk but that doesn't always mean you should."

On cue, Jay spoke up again. "We're approaching the bridge."

He pressed the button on the golden remote, driving onto the equally golden bridge that formed, sparkles twirling around the vehicle.

Looking out the window, Lonnie huffed. "Why does magic have to be so sparkling?"

Jay shrugged, questioning that himself. "Don't know. Ooh! Hey, Lonnie. Why don't you stop by practice later?"

"There's practice before Cotillion?" A dark eyebrow was raised in curiosity and amusement.

"Just a quick one. Stop by anyways."

"What, in the mood to break some rules?"

She didn't expect for a giggle to be her answer. "No. Let's just say... it would make your day."

* * *

Surprisingly, no one raised eyebrows or muttered questions as they piled out the limo. Which was fine because right now, the only thing that needs to be settled was them preparing for Cotillion. The worst was over now.

"I'll get these back to the gym. I'll see you peeps later.", Lonnie said before dashing off with the fencing swords.

Ben was walking close to Carlos with his arm around him, having noticed how entranced in his thoughts the younger looked.

Seemed like some things still needed to be settled.

As badly Ben felt that he should let Carlos go, he couldn't. He really did want... need to make this work because he felt so much for Carlos. And that hope of mending their relationship was still there when he thought back to what Uma said, their somewhat flirting sessions and closeness they had on the Isle, and even just how protective Carlos was when they were going at it with pirates. Sure, Carlos said, insisted they couldn't work out, but Ben had a gut feeling that the other still had some affection for him. 

"Carlos, I---"

"Ben, there you are! Cotillion's tonight!", came the sudden shout. Jane had been the source of it, approaching them from Ben's left with a relieved look on her face. "Come here, look." She had turned the pad's screen to the king, keeping it from Carlos' eyeview who was more into the grass at the moment anyways. "This is the stained-glass window for Carlos. Isn't it beautiful? He's gonna love it."

He marveled at the artwork, pleased that Carlos' eye shade was the perfect hue of chocolate brown that sparkled. A smile briefly graced Ben's face at the endearing, yearning thought of this being what he needed to push Carlos to see how much he loved him. But right now, he still had to be clear if he could proceed on.

"Hey, um, do you want to cancel? For the...?", he asked carefully, lightly holding Carlos' arm. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable... or..."

"No, no. Don't. I'm still going. There's no need for that.", Carlos answered, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder. "We'll... talk after."

That would be good enough for him.

Ben gave a nod. "Alright, I'll see you later."

He followed after Jane, she giving Mal a wave before the duo took their leave.

Mal was able to give her a quick smile before frowning, something Evie caught before she placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we need to talk."

"Hey, wait! No!"

The girls came to a stop hearing Carlos shout at them, turning to see him balancing Dude in one arm and a balled fist on his other hip.

"No?", Mal asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. I think that it needs to be said that there's some communication skills that needs to be sharpen up on in this group. The always going off into a huddle or keeping things to ourselves."

For the rest of the ride back, Carlos had found that one thing that he couldn't seem to become friends with was communication. Which had lead to his current situation with Ben. And what probably lead Mal to retreat to the Isle of the Lost. As of late, everyone seemed to be putting on fake smiles because they were afraid to speak up and if they did, it because rushed out and taken the wrong way.

"And I'm tired of it."

He was tired of it.

"I'm not."

Jay apparently wasn't.

Carlos shot him a look which was responded with a bashful smile.

"I'm joking. Yeah, there's obviously some things that need to be said here and now before some issues are made that we don't want to deal with."

The older teen wasn't blind as one might think he was. Just because he wasn't bummed out like Mal or radiating off bad mood vibes like Carlos, he could still sense tension. One could guess it was the protective brother in him.

"We're family, right? For quite some time. We've been through a lot.", Carlos continued on, his posture softening. "Together. I'm not stopping that now. Okay?"

As if they were younger than him, they nodded in understanding.

He nodded back before demanding, "Everyone, sit." A second later, he was sitting in the grass, Dude settled in his lap. He watched them exchange looks before that 'I'm not playing these games' expression was drawn on his face. "Come on. Everyone. Dude, you, too." Dude had tried to leap off his lap. "Mal, not running off this time."

They followed suit, relaxing in the grass like him. 

Audrey had been walking nearby, seeing them. She questioned it, but shrugged it off, deciding privacy probably would be the best right now. Besides, she had to make sure her hair was perfect for tonight. She also had promised Chad to help him to look perfect, too, for whatever his reasons were. He hadn't told her when he asked earlier that morning.

Sighing, blinking back some sting behind his eyes, Carlos mumbled out, "I don't even know how to start..."

"What's up?", Jay tried, earning some chuckles. He reached over and placed a hand on Carlos' knee, squeezing it in comfort. "How about we start with what's going with you and Ben? I noticed the tension."

Carlos nodded. "I guess... damn it..." He suddenly felt himself breaking down a bit. "It's terrible... Ben and I... were... I broke up with him two days ago."

"Oh...", Evie muttered, frowning. "Carlos..."

"It's just... I was feeling so lost, you know? I thought being in a relationship with Ben I would be happy. Oh, I was. I was. But... I felt it wasn't truly real. Like it wasn't something that we could just bask in. We barely got time to spend together and if we are, people could crowd us and throw questions at us that made me feel like I didn't deserve a happy ending with him because who I was born to. I know they expect me to use him like some puppet one day. Some even expect me to be this perfect Lord of the Court. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll mess up. Whether it was just me or Ben's image. I didn't want people to turn on Ben because he's with me. I couldn't keep up. I can't keep up. I can't keep up pretending to be unbothered by this." He stopped to catch his breath, wiping away some tears that painted against his freckles. "I'm a mess."

"And that I can agree upon.", Mal sadly voiced, tears going down her own face. Evie had held her hand. "I'm a mess, too. Probably bigger, who knows? I just know I'm terrible at this acting, too. Just six months ago, I was, you know, stealing candy from babies. Now... everyone sees me as this 'Heroine of Auradon'. I have no idea how to keep up this anymore."

It was silent between the four. None of them not sure what to say.

It was painful... but only for a while.

"Then don't."

Eyes turned to Jay, curiosity drenched in the stares. He shrugged in turn.

"I know, it sounds dumb, but don't keep up the act. You shouldn't have to. Not you, not Carlos, none of us.", he advised, taking hold of Carlos' hand and then Evie's who squeezed Mal's. "Listen, months ago, people hated us because they believed we would be just like our parents. But we proved them wrong, didn't we? I mean, Mal turned one of the most feared villains into a lizard." There was some chuckles at the reminder. "We... we're not just the kids from the Isle. Or even the kids who made it in Auradon. We're us. We're Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. We didn't have to bleach our hair or wear the palest and softest of clothes to save Auradon. So why do it now?"

"Yeah. Jay's right.", Evie agreed, a small smile gracing her face. "We're always gonna be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget that, I really tried, but those are our roots. We shouldn't have to hide them. Auradonians always make it a point to tell us they're of royal blood or how their parents are heroes and expect acceptance. We should be able to do the same. We all did what we had to do all we could to survive, but it made us who we are. We're different, yes, but I think that's a lot better than being the same to the next princess or prince here. And that's okay."

Tears finally dried, acceptance taking over, Carlos nodded. "Then there's no more faking it."

"No more.", Jay stated firmly, fully turning to his bestie. "Carlos, talk to him. Tell him how you really feel about him, okay? See where it takes you. If Ben doesn't love the real you, he's not the one for you. I doubt he'll just turn you away for being different because I know from how he looks at you that he does love you for you. I may be wrong, but only if you push to see that it's not. Give him a chance."

"And Mal, come to Cotillion. I finished your dress I know you'll look absolutely stunning in it. But only, if you're up for it." She hugged Mal, holding her tight against her as if the purple haired girl would vanish again. "And I'm sorry that I wasn't there more. If I had understood you, you wouldn't have ran off."

"No, n-no. E, it's... it wasn't you..."

Evie pulled back, shaking her head. "No. I was pulling away from you, almost giving arepeat of our history from when we were kids because I wasn't being understanding enough. It was almost like... how..."

"I treated Uma terribly. But Evie, I couldn't hate you. Not ever."

"Nothing's guaranteed."

"Right.", Jay agreed, standing up, the others following suit. "Nothing is guaranteed to us, but if we worked this hard to obtain what we have now, we're going to continue on to hold it. Now, Mal..." She turned to him, eyebrows raised. "...please come to Cotillion. Try to enjoy yourself because you deserve to have some fun just like everyone else. And if you can't stay being in Auradon any longer after... I'll drive you back to the Isle so this time Evie, Carlos and I could give proper farewells."

Mal stared at Jay a little longer before looking at Evie and Carlos, seeing just how scared and yet hopeful the three of them were. She pondered on her choices for awhile before coming to a decision.

"I think I could give Auradon one more chance. Besides, I have you three."

"Great.", Carlos smiled, hugging her once he put down Dude. Evie and Jay had quickly joined in, the canine taking to hugging against Carlos' leg to be included. "I think we'll be okay."

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I mean you've worked hard for this."

Brown eyes had caught other optimistic ones, a grin to pair with the supporting glance.

"Yeah. She deserves it. I don't think I can think of anyone else more suited for this, coach."

Coach Jenkins nodded, clapping both of them on the shoulders. "You know what, I knew I saw great potential in you. I'm also sure that this team will be in good hands. Have fun."

"Thanks, coach."

Jay had walked into the room, clapping his hands once to catch the attention of the fencing team. "Alright, let's bring it in, boys."

"Can't believe we got called into practice on a Saturday. Cotillion is tonight."

"Jay said it was quick, so shush it."

Quickly, they were all up on their feet, Chad doing some arm stretches while glaring at one guy. He had a feeling he was going to pull something stupid like the other day with Lonnie, being also grateful that he wasn't like that kind of jerk anymore.

It seemed as if Jay had an important announcement to make.

"You all know I come from the Isle, right? Things over there are pretty..."

"Shit-ty.", Carlos emphasized.

"Yes. Pardon his language."

"Eh, you can't talk. But continue."

Jay just chuckles, brushing off his bestie's teasing. "Yeah, things are whack. Nightmarish even. But there's one thing the Isle's got on Auradon. If you're strong, we want you on our team, girl or boy."

"Hey, Jay, hold on there for a sec... what are you saying?", the guy, who was currently mental target practice in Chad's head while being Dude's lunch in Carlos', questioned, crossing his arms. "We don't break the rules here. That's over there on the Isle."

With a grin, Jay pulled out the rulebook, mockingly. "The team shall be comprised of a captain and eight men.", he read. "Well, seems legit. Say hello to your new team captain."

He stepped to the side, revealing Lonnie approached, dressed for the occasion. She stuck her tongue out at the guy, hands on her hips. "He found a loophole.", she sing-sung.

The guy gawked, nose scrunched. "You can't do that!"

"Actually, this is allowed. It's not breaking the rules, my guy.", Carlos reminded.

"Also, the sex of the captain is never said to be male. So I think Lonnie is qualified.", Chad defended.

Jay passed on the captain whistle to Lonnie who couldn't stop grinning. Her now fellow teammates clapped for her, welcoming her, one even as far as to saying, "Our fellow fencing sister, she shall lead us to victory!"

They bowed, minus the sexist jerk who she glared down. Eventually, he gave in because that glare was instant death. She blew the whistle.

"Drop and give me 10. Come on, guys!", she ordered, a bit excited for her first order as captain.

The boys got down on the tips of the toes and the palms of their hands, pushing their weight up and down. For extra measure, Lonnie placed her foot on the guy who defied her.

"Come on, you can do better. Ooh! Nice form, Jay! Carlos, you freckled cinnamon roll, amazing!"

"Lonnie!", came the whine when they were done.

She laughed, playfully hitting at his shoulder. "Practice is over! Go get ready for Cotillion!"

They rushed out, ignoring the grumbles of one teammate to do just that. The punch and the available dancing partners were awaiting!

Lonnie had hugged Jay, the slightly taller being taken by surprise, but accepted.

"Thanks, Jay. Wait till I tell my mom."

"I'm sure she'll proud of you."

She gave him one more smile before leaving.

Chad, haven't not left yet, had then tapped on Jay's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oh! Something's up, Chad?", Jay had questioned as they two walked side by side in the hallway. "Is this about Lonnie---?"

"No, no.", Chad quickly interjected. "I'm fine with Lonnie being captain. Maybe old Chad wouldn't be, but I'm definitely okay with it. I was actually going to ask you something. But what you did was very kind of you."

Jay shrugged, taking off his practicing gloves. "Well, if there's one thing I do like to give is chances. What did you want to ask me?" Having stopped and now facing the prince, the son of Jafar could see the red tinting the blond's face. An eyebrow rose in concern at that. "Are... are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.", Chad stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. For hours, he had prepared himself for this moment. He wasn't going to back down. No, sir. "I... I was just hoping you... could go to Cotillion with me?"

It seemed as if time froze in place. Neither of the two moved, both blinking at the other to process what just had been asked. Slowly, Jay tilted his head back, eyeing Chad suspiciously.

"You... want to go... to Cotillion with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Chad sighed, coaxing himself to go on. "I've... okay, listen. For the quite some time now, I find myself kind of crushing on you. I was shocked and really didn't know how to deal with these feelings, but I'm not opposed to them. I mean... I had been the one leaving you gifts..."

"That was you?!"

Chad nodded, seeing Jay staring at him with a bright bleam in his browns paired with a small smile.

"Yeah, that was me. Again, I really didn't know how to deal with feelings, how to express them so I did send you gifts."

"And let me... you were sneaking into our room to leave them sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah... that 3D printer did come in handy... however! I am sorry! It's just... I don't know. You're just so handsome yet so beautiful and you're a great team player. You're also sweet and protective of your friends... I feel like I might ramble on. Please stop me."

"I'll go with you."

"I get if you don't want to give me a try or even attend Cot-- wait, what?"

Jay chuckled, taking hold of Chad's hands. "Yes, I'll go to Cotillion with you."

Chad blinked once more, pondering Jay's words. "You? Me? Cotillion?"

"Yes, Chad. I admit that find you attractive, too. And... might be willing to give this a shot. I find it kind of cute you were leaving me gifts because you can't seem to spit out what you want to say." 

He hugged the prince, humored that Chad was grinning now, appearing almost like a child with their favorite toy or snack. "Now, I'm going to go pick up my suit from Evie. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Jay had let him go, taking his leave. He couldn't help but laugh to hear a loud victorious "YES" going in the other direction.

* * *

Evie had popped her head out comically between the dresses when she heard the knocking, figuring it might be someone to pick up their suit or dress early or something.

"Come in!", she offered, stepping out the dresses.

The door opened and in came a voice that belong to her boyfriend who seemed peeved.

So... definitely not someone who wanted to pick up a dress or suit.

"I have a scout badge and s'mores!"

Evie slowly turned, tilting her head and blinking. "What?"

"How could you go camping without me?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing someone else?"

Evie shook her head, wondering what could make Doug think that. "No. Definitely not."

"Is it Happy's son?", Doug interrogated, pointing out to the door with a hand on his hip. "'Cause let me tell you, he is not as happy as his dad. Kind of a dark streak there."

The blue haired teen placed her hands on Doug's shoulders, shaking her head. "No, babe. It's not Happy's son or anyone else. Believe me. I'm happy with you."

"Then where were you? I've been looking for you.", Doug admitted, pouting.

Evie cooed at the cuteness of it, placing a kiss on his nose. "Ben got captured on the Isle. We rescued Ben and saved Auradon. I'm not seeing anyone else and I didn't go camping." She placed another kiss on his forehead. "Don't be dopey."

"Okay... wait, how did he get captured on the Isle?!"

"Let's not worry about that! Besides, we have dresses and suits to deliver! It is Cotillion day, after all!"

Evie had spotted a golden tiara with bits of ruby apples on them, a smile gracing her red lips as she thought of a certain small ray of sunshine. "And you know what? I was lucky enough to have been given a chance and now I need to give someone else a chance, too."

"My Uncle Bashful used to say that.", Doug said, taking hold of the cart that the clothes hung on.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yup, but really quietly."

The two of them giggled, taking their leave to make their deliveries.

"You're still going to tell me why Ben was captured on the Isle."

* * *

"Wow. Thought beasty boy would put up more of a fight. Hm."

She looked down at the king who sat upright, stiff like a puppet with his eyes glowing golden. The same gold light that shone around her neck. In her hand, Mal's spell book closed after the spell had been chanted and successfully casted onto Ben.

The captain smirked, heading to the door to take her leave since she had done what she needed to do.

"See you at the finale, Ben.", she teased before snapping her fingers and disappearing out of sight. When the door closed, Ben found himself blinked, somewhat discombobulated.

He looked around, seeing it was just him in the office. "Hm. Strange."

Strange it is, seeing that instead of freckles and sparkling chocolate brown eyes, his mind was filled with a seductive powerful smile and gold.

* * *

Going through the garden, Jane had been giving off replies to the caller on the other side of the phone non-stop. She hadn't been paying attention, not noticing Mal coming her way.

It was the same on both ends, Mal stuck in her own phone to examine the recent photo she took to sketch later.

This resulted in the girls colliding into each other. However, Mal had quick thinking, grabbing Jane by her arm to keep her from falling into the ground.

"Ooh! Sorry about that, Jane!"

"No, no! You're fine, Mal!"

The two had continued on their merry way... until Jane had stopped, gasping at the reminder she had given herself before the Cotillion stuff came at her like a flood.

"Wait! Wait, Mal!"

The sorceress stopped, turning back to Jane's sudden adorable pleading face. She would have cooed if she was that type. "Yeah, Jane?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Cotillion with me?"

Jane promised herself to not beat around the bush. Just go on out with it, and be damned that she did. Kudos, girl!

Mal tapped her chin, blinking. "You mean like in a stretch limo or something? I'm guessing 6:00? Hitching a ride?"

Jane sighed. Okay, this is going to be hard. "No. I mean... hold on." She pressed her cell back to her ear. "No, no, no, the pen toppers are in the portside cabin." She averted back to Mal. "I mean go with me."

"... want me to swing by your room?"

Okay, it's an Isle thing to be clueless.

The brunette though found it cute though, not even annoyed. She took hold of Mal's hand, smiling at her. "No. Like... wait." Phone went back up. "No, no, so when you're on the boat facing left... you know what I'm going to text it to you. I'm doing something right now." She exhaled sharply, pocketing her phone, and putting the tablet pad on the ground before taking hold of Mal's hands again. "When I mean 'go with me', I meant as in a date. And if you don't hate me by the end of it, consider many dates after?"

"... like girlfriends? Romantic girlfriends?"

"Yes! Exactly! Like holding hands instead of slugging each other or whatever! And text each other so I can tell you how great you are because you're super great, Mal!"

Why was she shouting?!

Mal stared at her for a second. "Hm. Oh. Ooooooh. Wow... I actually wasn't expecting this.", she admitted, refusing down a blush. She felt embarrassed to not realize she was being asked out.

Jane had let out a soft, anxious chuckle. "Yeah... I know. I get if you don't want to. I mean we're completely opposite and---"

"Jane, bunny rabbit, just because it's unexpected doesn't mean I'm not open to it."

"... what?"

Was she hearing right?

Mal had un-intertwined their hands, placing her palms on Jane's cheeks. "Right now, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world for someone so sweet, nice and adorable like you to want to date a girl like me. Of course, I'll go to Cotillion with you."

Jane's princess pink lips drew into a huge grin. She couldn't help herself then, lunging onto Mal to embrace her tightly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"No, thank you, Jane."

Whether Jane was aware of it or not, she had lifted a huge weight of doubt off Mal. Practically destroyed it with her cute determination.

Breaking the brief hug, Jane picked up her tablet and took her phone that was now beeping non-stop.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Mal had watched Jane happily skip away. She could felt how hard she, too, was smiling and didn't find herself to care or be upset over. She thought back to the earlier discussion she had with her besties, remembering Evie's words about them being different and how it was okay. It was more than okay now. She had someone other than her trusted family to like her for her.

"Yeah, I'll give Auradon a chance."

Now, only if she could get an answer as to where her spell book. She probably left it on the Isle. If so, it couldn't be used anyways. Especially not by her mother who was still most likely still a lizard.

* * *

Okay, he was only intended on leaving the gift and taking his leave but...

The printer was tempting after using it the last time.

Chad had came to the boy's dorm, right now adorning his prince light blue and gold accented suit, to drop off one more gift to Jay. Jay wasn't present in the room, probably getting his suit and maybe ambushed for a hairdo, so he decided to leave the gift on his bed. He'll see him later anyways.

However, one look at the printer and a second later Chad was printing out a crown.

He found himself posing in front of a mirror, wondering how Jay would react to his crown. Would he like it? Maybe not? He was already going to wear a cape, so that would be too much, right?

"Hm. But it is a cool crown."

But he felt like something was missing...

BEEP! BEEP!

Chad had rushed over to his phone and found that someone was calling him. Instantly, color drained from his face when he saw that it was Audrey calling him.

That's right, he was supposed to meet with Audrey to help him get ready for Cotillion and she would not appreciate him being late.

He quickly answered it, just as Carlos and Dude came into the room.

The freckled teen groaned, crossing his arms.

"I swear to... Chad Charming, if you don't leave out my room!"

"Wait!"

Carlos stood there as Chad talked away on the phone, fright etched on his face. He watched the prince turn to him, as if he was about to beg for mercy.

"Um... Audrey is mad that I'm not at her room so she could help me be extra for Cotillion."

"Well, you better get the going."

"Right. Um, Audrey...? I'm on my way."

He hung up, straightening himself. He was just about to go out before Carlos stopped him.

"..."

"My printer." Carlos took the crown off his head, smiling. "My crown."

"... okay."

Chad had brushed past him, hauling ass down the hallway, leaving Carlos and Dude to only be more confused.

"Wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say I was good at writing fight scenes? Because, my dudes and dolls, I'm not.


	7. Part 6 -  Cotillion, My Peeps. It Gets Crazy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Saturday night, Cotillion. So that's right that "fight scene" between Uma and Mal happens. I doubt I wrote it better though. The paparazzi returns... but they're a little less annoying, I guess?
> 
> Kinda wish they had a scene where Jay and Carlos freak out over chocolate again.
> 
> One more chapter after this!

They could hear the music booming from the upper deck of the ship, lights lit and people having the time of their life.

When their ride came to a stop and the door was opened for them, Doug and then Evie stepped out onto the Auradon blue carpet, the son of Dopey holding his girlfriend's hand and proudly showing off how stunning she looked in her sparkling royal blue dress. One could say he adored her.

Then again, who doesn't?

Behind them, came Audrey and Lonnie, having rode with Mal and Jane. The four of them posed for the pictures that was eagerly took, Jane and Mal holding hands for a couple of them. Neither really cared, just too happy right now.

When his limo came to a stop, Chad had came out first, holding his hand for Jay to take. The brunet accepted, stepping out onto the carpet with him so they could join their friends. Together they had took photos, questions and comments being thrown at them left and right by the paparazzi.

"Evie, you look beautiful!", one man shouted.

"Thank you so much."

"Did you design the barrette? It's absolutely stunning!"

"Actually, no. This is a Dizzy Tremaine original. Dizzy Tremaine of the Isle. A fabulous new designer who can be said has a lot of potential.", she happily answered, blowing a kiss to the cameras, specifically to the girl she called her little sister.

If she could, Evie could have hear Dizzy squeal at the mention of her name before one miserable Lady Tremaine told her to quiet down.

A reporter had begun her announcement as the cameraman made sure to capture the mixture of AKs and VKs ascend up the stairs to the party.

"Tonight, we have seen quite the spectacular arrivals of the royals of Auradon's A-List families. As one would expect, they all were gorgerous, rocking dresses and suits made by the ever fair Evie and a seemingly new designer, Dizzy Tremaine. And that's not all. Steamy hot as they all look, the steam is even hotter from the pairings we have so far seen. Daughter of Fairy Godmother, Jane and Daughter of the once feared Maleficent, Mal holding hands? Could this be a friendly gesture or something more? How about Prince Chad Charming being quite the gentleman for Jay, Auradon Prep's star team player as they stepped out onto the carpet tonight? Could something be going on there? The smiles those boys were shooting could prove so."

Upstairs, getting onto the dance floor, the group shared a laugh together.

"I think people will be talking after tonight.", Audrey assisted teasingly, gesturing to Chad and Jay holding hands.

The prince had took the chance to spin Jay before pulling him close. "I think I'm fine with that. I'm lucky I landed such a guy."

"Holy hell, Chad, you can't just say things like that.", Jay complained, red coating his cheeks.

Lonnie had tauntingly cooed at him, pinching his cheek. "Aaawww, can't take compliments?"

"Fight me, Lonnie. Fight me."

"Hey, let's dance! Come on, Evie!", Doug cheerfully grinned, leading his giggling girlfriend onto the dance floor, Chad, Jay, Lonnie and Audrey following after.

Standing close by the refreshments with Mal, Jane laughed.

"I forgot how much of a dancer Doug is."

"When he wants to get down, he gets down."

The girls shared a chuckle, giving each other soft heart eyes. With a smile, Mal placed her hand on Jane's waist. "Thank you, by the way, for asking me to Cotillion. I haven't been feeling much like myself and I can tell you that really lifted my spirits."

Jane hugged her, mentally doing a happy dance at the sorceress' words. "No, thank you for coming with me. I haven't landed a date to Cotillion until now."

"Jane! There you are, my dear!"

They turned around to see Fairy Godmother, decked out in her classical colors, but glamoured for the dance. Jane had let a timid smile grace her lips as her mother approached them.

"Everything looks beautiful, my love.", FG complimented, reaching out and moving back some of Jane's dark almond locks over her shoulder. "But we just need to ladle out the punch before the sherbet melts."

Jane had glanced at Mal for a split second before lightly tapping on the older magic user's shoulder to get her attention. "Mom? I have a date."

FG had gasped in excitement, clapping once for her daughter. "Oh! That's wonderful, sweetie! A date! Really?"

"Uh huh."

The older had then looked around, a bit curious as to who Jane's date was before she came face to face with Mal who was just munching on a strawberry. No one had actually noticed her retrieving her favorite food. But... let's just say magic.

"Oh, Mal! Do you have a date, too?", FG asked. 

Mal had glanced back at Jane with warm greens, swallowing down a strawberry. "Yeah."

"Really? Who?"

"Mom?"

When she looked back at her again, Jane reached out and took hold of both of Mal's purple and black gloved hands. She didn't say anything, both girls watching as the gears turned in FG's head before she gasped again, finally putting the pieces together. The smile on her face couldn't get any brighter, giving the girls relief to see she still ecstatic and not the least bit angry.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi!", she squealed, looking between the two. "This is just so lovely! I ship!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Um... FG, you know if you still need help with the..."

"No! No! You two girls have fun! Go dance!", FG insisted, pushing them to the dance floor.

Mal had squeezed Jane's hand before gesturing forward. "After you, milady."

"Gladly."

The next few minutes was spent with dancing and laughter, some sure they saw Doug and Audrey get into a brief dance battle before the music died down and trumpets were blown.

Cameras made sure to face the spot where guards stood side by side and leading up to where the infamous Lumiere was to make his announcement. The attendants gathered to see the incoming arrival, spotlight as to where he would come through. Closest to the front, Jay grinned, arm looped with Chad as he tried to keep his composure. Mal and Jane stood hand in hand, the purple haired one munching on a chocolate covered strawberry this time. Doug and Evie stood side by side as did Lonnie and Audrey.

"The future Lord Carlos de Vil.", Lumiere announced, side stepping to reveal Carlos coming into the light, dressed in a golden yellow and royal bright blue suit, hints of ivory white here and there. Despite the color change from his usual scheme, he still looked fabulous.

His friends could see how anxious he was, supportive of him and proud he kept it together.

Lumiere had leaned down to whisper in his ear to lighten his mood, also sensing the timidness. "You work it, boy."

Carlos had let that anxiety go, chuckling at the comment.

After a brief silence, Jay was the first to start cheering, Evie following suit loudly. Soon, everyone on the boat was cheering and whooping in joy for him, meaningful faces shot his way. Seeing such a display, Carlos had begun to wonder why he ever let that doubt get to him. Even if people questioned the relationship between their King and him, more people was still on for it.

But it was more important if Ben and him were all for it.

He descended down the stairs carefully, the edge of the cape he adorned almost touching the blue covered steps. Ben's parents had stepped up to him.

"Hi, Carlos. Ben's on his way.", Adam reminded, a kind hand on his shoulder.

"And you look absolutely handsome.", Belle commented, marveling over the suit.

"Evie made the suit. Not the colors I'm used to, but thank you."

Belle had took hold of his hands, sincere in her stare that locked onto his own. "I know we were shocked at first, but you are exactly what Ben needs.", she said.

Again, Carlos wondered why he made that mistake. If Ben's parents could see something was there, that had to account for something major.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions."

"Yes, lucky for you."

A laugh was shared before Jay and Evie stepped up to Carlos, the other male taking his hand once Belle let go and Evie taking his other.

"How are you feeling?", Jay had asked as they joined the others.

Carlos exhaled, calming down just a bit. "Well, um, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay, that's okay. You're gonna be fine."

"And don't do it on the suit. Worked hard on that.", Evie commented, pinching his freckled cheek. "Hey, we're right here with you, okay?"

He nodded, knowing it was true. "Okay."

The trumpets blew again, signaling the next arrival.

"King Benjamin!", Lumiere announced.

Carlos had looked up just as Ben appeared, decked out in his kingly royal blue suit with golden accents. He swore he felt his heart do flip flops and his stomach flood with butterflies. His eyes never moved from Ben's that stared down at him. But that gaze...

Despite how handsome Ben was right now, Carlos had a feeling, a warning feeling that something was wrong.

Ben wasn't smiling at him.

"Go get him.", Jay had advised, prompting him to move.

Everyone watched as the two closed in to each other, bowing in greeting before locking eyes again. Carlos had opened his mouth to say something, but the young king beat him to it.

"Carlos, I wish I had more time to explain."

Slowly, a frown etched on his lips, trying to decipher what Ben had meant as the spotlight was shone again, drawing his attention to whoever could be arriving. Much to his shock, just like everyone else's, Uma had stepped into the light. She wasn't adorning anything pirate-y, just elegance and grace in an aqua blue-green and golden dress.

"What is she doing here?", Mal had questioned from behind him, the words he was going to ask but couldn't from the disbelief sinking in him as he put two and two together.

"Who is she?", Audrey had asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She's Uma, daughter of the sea witch Ursula. Meaner than mean, but...", Evie began to say.

Uma and Ben didn't seemed fazed by the murmurs or the stares, seemingly more into each other. Proven since Ben had bent down to kiss Uma's hand. More specifically... the ring he had once gave to Carlos.

"... what... B...", Carlos softly gasped, his heart feeling brutally stepped down as the two locked hands with matching smiles. Smiles that mirrored the ones he and Ben used to shoot at each other.

"Sorry, it all had happened so fast.", Ben apologized when they approached him.

"I can tell." The words came out harsher than intended, but at that moment Carlos didn't care. Not while all that doubt was coming back full speed ahead.

His emotions were mixed between being enraged or saddened.

"Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma."

"Is it me or did it seem like Ben had a little accent going on then?", Chad muttered, Jane shrugging beside him.

"A connection."

Carlos wanted to say, "Like what we used to have?", but he kept his lips shut, trying to steady his breathing. Instead he found himself asking, "What are you saying?"

Still holding onto Uma, Ben had begun to answer, "I'm saying..."

"It was love.", Uma finished, giddy with a little jump. "It was. It is. I just..." Both Ben and her locked their heart filled eyes together. If he didn't know any better, he would say they looked ready to marry each other. "I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"We are."

They snickered playfully and at this point, Carlos felt sickened.

"So... did you go back for her?"

He didn't know if he should have lunged at Ben if he had the heart to or turn and ran off the boat to cry somewhere.

"He didn't have to.", Uma voiced. "I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer, so..."

"You are.", Ben praised. Another shared laugh.

Ooh, if Carlos was as explosive as Mal or Jay...

"I expected no less. Wished I drove faster.", Jay commented, eyes narrowed. No one was too sure if that snake like glare was more directed at Uma, Ben or both. Either way, he was angry and didn't appreciate seeing his bestie looking so heartbroken.

Ignoring the comment, if she had heard it, Uma stepped up to Carlos and took his hands. He wanted to pull back rudely, but he couldn't find himself to do so. Though, he settled for giving her a look of disapproval.

"I just really want to thank you. You and Mal. I do."

"Don't put me in this.", Mal piped up.

Again, Uma ignored the snide comment. "For everything, Carlos." She hugged him, drawing an almost comical wide eyed expression of 'Uh, hell no' on his face.

When she pulled back, Ben stepped closer behind her, to say his next words that did nothing but break Carlos.

"Don't you see, Carlos? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me."

"Oooh...", Lonnie had mumbled as Carlos just gave Ben a nod and stepped back. He didn't know what else to say or do now since it seemed inevitable to try to reason with him. And even though it felt wrong, something terribly wrong with this suddenness of Ben's newfound relationship, Carlos decided to just let him go as he intended to do days ago. If this is what the king wanted, he was going to have it.

Carlos had felt Jay held his hand, Evie holding the other, mimicking their earlier position with the addition of Mal protectively keeping her hands on his shoulders from behind. He didn't have to look at her to know she was glared toxic daggers at the now couple. From the frightened expression of one girl in the crowd looking specifically at Mal, he was positive her eyes were glowing, too.

Ben and Uma had danced, romantic instrumental music playing as they stayed in sync in their waltz.

The tension was awkward, it definitely was. Onlookers didn't know how to feel about this girl that came out of no where, some even questioning how really low Ben was to do something like this to a sweet person like Carlos. But it didn't matter to Ben and Uma.

Because they were in love.

Right?

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him.", Jay growled as Chad took a spot next to him. Audrey, Lonnie, Doug and Jane also closed in, the daughter of Aurora stepping in front of Carlos, putting her hands on his face.

"Carlos, forget about him. He's lost a great person. And if you want to get out of here, we can. I think we can have more fun at my castle with just us.", she offered. "Maybe that spa vaca I've been talking about."

"We're with you.", Lonnie agreed.

Carlos had refused for tears to fall, more insisting that Ben didn't see them. He rather to back to his room to cry in front of his friends than be here anymore.

"Come on, let's go.", Jay insisted, hugging the freckled teen close as they began to take their leave, Doug being at the rear to glare at Ben. Apparently it was so harsh that a few of the other party goers shivered.

On the way, Belle and Adam stopped the son of Cruella, both with sympathetic frowns.

"Honey, we're so sorry. We had no idea."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"No, no need. It's okay."

No, it wasn't.

He knew it. They knew it. His friends knew it.

And he doubts Ben even cares.

"If only I hadn't lost my spell book, I could have... ooh!", Mal hissed, eyes glowing.

"Wait... you lost your spell book?"

Too wrapped into the heartbreaking sadness that stabbed over and over at him, Carlos didn't noticed Jane speed past them and up the stairs without tripping, mumbling something about working hard on something and people being ungrateful. She grabbed onto Lumiere who yelped and shook him a bit.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift! They need to see it!", she shrieked. "I worked too hard on it!"

Somewhat frightened, Lumiere had agreed with a nod and giving a loud clap to catch everyone's attention and the spotlight to be shone on him again.

When everyone, even the new couple, looked his way, he said, "And now, for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed specifically for his intended."

They were confused since one, the weirdness that could possibly emit if the gift was for Carlos while Ben was with someone else and two, what could the gift possibly be?

They watched as a small covered was dropped down and trumpets bellowed, revealing a glass-stained picture that formed into a colorful display of Carlos and Ben. Gasps and smiles aroused, marveling the enchantment the gift gave off. Carlos' mouth hung open, staring at the artwork, words unable to express the shock and streak of happiness that covered the woe he had been feeling.

"It's... it's..."

"Beautiful, hm? I did that.", Jane proudly stated. In turn, Mal squeezed her shoulder.

"I see my art skills are rubbing off on you."

One could say Ben agreed.

The king had let go of Uma's hands, stepped forward to get a closer look of the picture. He found some force fighting up to the surface of his heart. A force, an emotion that coaxed to continue to stare at that picture and remember.

That seductive smile was now flickering to a more joyous one with star-like freckles, back and forth like a battle.

Carlos had glanced back at Jane. "Is... Ben did that?"

"Yup. For you, Carlos. I mean... I did the work, but Ben was was persistent on designing it. He even picked the shade of brown for your eyes."

"Oh... Ben... he's..."

"Known who you were all along. He doesn't want you to change.", Jay finished for him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling seeing his best friend close to tears with his own small smile on his lips. He knew that Carlos was realizing that Ben still had something for him. Love for him.

"He loves you. The real you.", Evie had added. "A true love."

"Told you so."

Ben was still stuck in one spot, staring at the glass-stained piece with wonder in his eyes. Uma's facade had briefly broke, seeing that Ben wasn't smiling at her like the best girl in the world. She turned, storming over to stairs with a glare up to Lumiere.

"Cover that back up!", she ordered.

"I will not!"

"You better not! I worked too hard on that!", Jane whined.

Hearing the murmuring rise again, Uma chuckled, covering her anger with innocence. She turned to Ben, taking his hand which drew his attention to her. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?"

For a second, confusion was noticeable on the young king's face before he had spoken up. "I have an announcement."

"Oh, I bet.", Carlos muttered, going down the steps, with his friends closely behind. From the sidelines, Belle looked slightly horrified and Adam had took off his glasses, thinking that wearing them was messing with his head.

"Uma will be joining the court tonight as my Lady."

"Say what?", someone in the crowd questioned, others looking not believing the strangeness of their king's actions, some even eyeing to Carlos and seeing that he was in no way pleased about the news. Of course, he wouldn't be! That was an ultimate slap in the face.

Adam had stepped away from his wife towards their son.

"Son---"

"NOT NOW, DAD!"

"Ooh!", Doug had winced, "That... that isn't Ben."

"I so doubt it is.", Lonnie agreed, seeing how the former king was giving his son that 'Oh, hell no, you did not just yell at me' stare.

"He's bold. Got to give him that.", Chad commented.

Although the one to give the outburst, Ben appeared shook, offbeat with his actions, but continued nonetheless. "Uh, so as my gift, uh, to her... I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all."

The announcement brought even louder protests.

Knowing how dangerous some of the inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost were, how could their king think of doing such a thing?!

* * *

Harry grinned at his fellow pirates, they having to be watching the whole thing going down at Cotillion.

"Mateys, we ride with the tide!"

They cheered, confident that tonight was their night. They didn't have little faith in their captain, well assured that she would pull through.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier.", Ben ordered, still holding Uma's hand.

Carlos had noticed that he didn't sound so sure of himself. The tone was able to sync up with how easily sinister Uma's grin was compared to how easily faux innocent it was earlier. Now it was coming together. Not it made sense.

If Ben truly loved Uma, he wouldn't have gifted her with something like bringing down the barrier, not to release all evil. He would have given her something from the heart like he done for Carlos, even in a short amount of time. Ben was naive to an extent, but he wasn't that naive. He was smarter than that.

"I most certainly will not!", FG protested boldly.

"I am your King!"

"Obey him!", Uma hissed, her necklace glowing against the sparkles of her dress.

"This is all blowing out of proportion. I knew I should have taken that spa vacation.", Audrey groaned, taking cover behind Lonnie cautiously. "Just what is going on with Ben?"

"Ben's been spelled.", Carlos stated. "Uma must have found a way somehow using her necklace."

"I think she might have found my spell book.", Mal winced.

"Ah.", Jay muttered in understanding. "It's a possibility."

They watched as Uma whispered to Ben, coaxing him to follow her. 

"She's got him under a love spell.", Evie guessed with a nod.

Suddenly, Jane clapped, grabbing onto Carlos' hand. "If it is a love spell, we have a chance! Because with all love spells, it can be broken by...", she trailed off, eyeing at the others to signify what she meant. It took a while, but Doug ended up answering.

"Oh. True love's kiss."

"Exactly."

"Which means...", Audrey smiled, glancing Carlos' way. The others did the same, grinning. Carlos blinked back at them, somewhat spooked, but understanding what they meant.

"Hey, can you just not do that? Also, last time, didn't the spell break because of the Enchanted Lake? Also, the cupcake---"

"We don't have time to carry Ben to the Enchanted Lake or bake a damn cupcake!", Evie reminded. Doug had placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, calm down."

"Carlos, I think this is the time you tell Ben how you feel, my guy.", Jay coached softly. "Yes, it's not private, but I think everyone needs to know you're not using him. That you truly adore him. That you love him. Maybe, just maybe all those doubts they had can vanish."

The glass-stained gift became Carlos' focus for a some moments, some streak of confidence pushing to him to listen. To no longer give in that stubbornness and doubt that was taunting him before.

"Ben.", he called, stepping forward to Ben and Uma. He wasn't surprised to see Uma glare at him, but he wasn't fazed by it, stepping even closer until there was about a foot between them. "Look at me."

"No, look at me.", the daughter of Ursula demanded. "You love me, remember?"

"No, you don't.", Carlos disagreed, relieved that Ben did managed to look into his eyes for just a second before Uma spoke up again. It shown that he still had some control of his actions.

"Yes, you do."

"No, you don't. Look at me."

When the young king met Carlos' pleading chocolate browns, Uma had turned to FG.

"Bring down the barrier now!"

"I do not take orders from you!"

"Ben.", came a pushy hiss.

However, Carlos wasn't backing down. No matter how hard Uma tried to get Ben to stay under. And no matter how scared he was to mess up. For all he knew, this was his last chance to tell Ben how he really felt. "Ben, I never told you I loved you because I thought I wasn't good enough."

"I disprove of that!", came a shout from the crowd, obviously on Carlos' side. "You're too adorable to be unworthy!"

"And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realize that yourself. Just how others thought of me. But I came to see that I shouldn't care of others thought of us. That only this between us should matter to just us. That you love me for me. I don't have to change. You found me worthy to love. Ben, look at that picture up there and tell me that doesn't support that! That you didn't fall in love for me!"

Ben did look back at the glass-stained artwork, memories of designing it coming back at him. The memories how he thought Carlos would love it. How much joy it would bring him to hear Carlos tell him so. How that art was one sign that Ben loved him so much.

"I may be from the Isle, but I'm here in Auradon because you've always known who we were and who we can be. That's one thing I fell for when I met you. You have faith in people just like you have faith in our relationship. In us."

"Ben, eyes over here.", Uma tried, only succeeding for a second because Carlos wasn't giving up. "Don't listen to him."

"I'm staying. I'm staying here with my friends and with you in Auradon. I refuse to run away from what we have anymore because I'm scared. I'm not anymore." Carlos reached out and placed his hands on Ben's face, keeping his eyes boring into his. "I know what love feels like now. I always have with you. Ben... of course, I love you. I've always loved you."

Carlos closed the distance between them, finally allowing the couple to have their first kiss. A kiss they've waited on since forever. One could say that it do wonders, sparks igniting between the joining of their lips.

Coos and whispers could be heard around the couple, even the snaps of cameras because the paparazzi made sure to compare it.

However, neither paid any attention to it. Not with how warm and passionate the kiss was.

Carlos had pulled away, not really wanting to but he felt they would be like that the rest of the night, seeing Ben opening his eyes and staring back at him with the love he been had for him.

"Ben?"

"Carlos.", the king grinned adoringly, putting his hands around the younger's waist. "You..."

"Yeah, I said it. I love you. And I mean it."

Their foreheads were pressed together, holding each other close to just bask in each other's presence.

Audrey and Jane awed. "True love's kiss!"

"Kinda knew it would worked.", Evie agreed.

"Well, since we can see that Carlos got his man back. I guess there's one thing we should be dealing with.", Lonnie reminded, nodding to Uma who was now marching over to Fairy Godmother and demanding for the wand.

Quickly, everyone moved, the AKs and VKs taking to being shields for FG. Jane made sure to take front and center for her mother.

"No! Don't even try it!"

"Guards seize her!"

Enraged and ultimately disappointed that she couldn't retrieve the wand, Uma took to running to the side of the boat, grabbing onto the golden and ivory railing, the guards and the party attendants following her. For whatever reason, talking about the others not the guards. Mal had rushed in, arms out while shouting for the guards to stop.

"Wait! No! No, stop! Please, stop! Uma!"

Breathing harshly, the daughter of Ursula glared back at Mal, wondering what she could possibly want.

"Back off! Leave me alone, Mal!"

"No! Listen to me! I get it! I get why you're so angry.", Mal started, cautiously stepping forward. "I did you dirty. Majorly dirty. That and you were left behind on the Isle. But you have a chance. You have a chance to make yourself something here. I'm sorry for everything I done."

"Why? Now you're feeling pity for me? When all you ever did, Mal, was bully me. Now you want me to easily forgive you?! I don't trust you or anybody!"

"Uma..."

"She has a point...", Jay muttered, shrugging with Lonnie nodding beside him.

"Uma, I know you."

"No, you don't. You never have."

"... okay, I'll give you that, but listen to me. You're so much more than a villain. And you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want.", Mal tried. "Please."

Uma just stared her and the other pleading faces. For just a moment, she felt that she should surrender to it. For a moment, they thought she would. However, her necklace started to glow, becoming a brighter gold than before. She shook her head, grinning. "No."

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!", Mal shouted after her, trying to grab her as she climbed over the railing. One guard almost got here, but Uma managed to jump off in time into the water.

They peeked over the railing, searching for any sign of her resurfacing. Instead, they could see a light within the dark water.

Slowly, Jane backed away. "Um... didn't you say she was the daughter of Ursula? You know, the Sea Witch?"

Mal looked back at her and nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well... wouldn't that mean she can... um...?"

On cue, grumbling and swirling could be heard. A tornado had begun to form in the water, growing and getting closer to the boat. They were smart enough to back away, but still got drenched when the water splashed on them. Audrey had shrieked, like many others, whining.

"By fairies, it took me forever to get my hair perfect!"

"You still look good though, Audrey.", Lonnie commented, flipping her own hair back from her face. Chad's curls was sticking to his face, which brought chuckles from her, Doug and Jay.

"... wow..."

"Guys, we have a lot more bigger things to worry about.", Evie pointed out, gesturing back to the water.

In horror, they saw that is was Uma, enlarged to the size of a small building. Her legs were replaced with aqua turquoise tentacles, matching the bit of scales decorating her shoulders and upper arms. She cackled, appearing just as monstrous and infuriated as her mother did years ago.

"The only thing I want is to free my people! And if I have to take that wand and turn this boat over to get it, so be it!"

They ducked from being whacked by a tentacle, some falling to the wet floor and staying there to do so.

"The world will know my name!"

Another whip of a tentacle and more falling and grabbing onto.

Evie was held upright by Doug who held her close protectively, much like how Ben did for Carlos.

"Could this night get any worse?", Chad grumbled, holding onto Jay.

As if Uma had heard him, or even fate, tentacle wrapped around the ship's railings, shaking it.

The prince didn't have to look at the son of Jafar to know he was giving him a scowling stare.

"I regret my words."

"Um... Mal?", Jane had squeaked suddenly, backing away from her which drew their attention to the sorceress. "When were you able to do that?"

Mal glanced down at her arms, having an itch and seeing that dark purple and black scales were scattering on her skin. "Uh... now I guess?", she muttered as purple smoke engulfed her.

People backed away, giving room to the wings that spread out from the smoke and the tail that whipped out. One guy even shrieked like a girl.

When the smoke cleared away from the flapping of the wings, they and Uma could see that Mal was now a dragon. A black, dark purple, and toxic green eyed dragon.

Seems like tonight is 'Let's Embrace the Creatures Our Mothers Turned Into' night.

In amazement, disbelief, and horror they continued to eye at Mal who flew back and forth into the sky, shouting flames at Uma who used the water for cover. From the movement, water had splashed onto the ship which shook causing them to be knocked off their feet. At one point, Ben had slid into the railing, barely hanging on from falling into the water. To secure him, both Jay and Carlos grabbed onto him, Jay taking hold of his jacket and Carlos his hand.

"Let's finish this, Mal!", Uma growled.

Mal screeched at her, firing at her again.

Uma had managed to wrap a tentacle around her ankle, bringing her down into the water and then throwing her against the boat. The weight of the collision caused Ben to slip out of Carlos and Jay's holds and fall into the water.

All you heard then from a guard was "King overboard!"

"BEN! BEN!", Carlos shouted, looking over the railing to search for any sign of his boyfriend. Beside him, Jay was still holding Ben's jacket, his face wet from the water but red with embarrassment.

"How... did... I manage... that?"

"There he is!", Lonnie shouted, pointing to the water.

Ben had popped up, gasping for air and flaring about as Mal soared through the air and Uma aimed to grab her again.

"Hey! Mal, hold on! Stop! Stop it now! Both of you!", he demanded.

Uma briefly stopped her attacks at Mal to mockingly laugh at him. "What are you going to do, Ben? Splash me?"

"No! Just stop for a second, please because I only have my head above water! I rather not drown right now! Jeez! Lucky, I'm a swimmer, too!"

"Ben?! Ben, are you okay, sweetie?!", Belle asked over the railing.

"I'm fine, Mom!", he answered. He looked up at Mal to see she was just about fire another attack at Uma, but he stopped her. "Hey! That's enough! This has got to stop! Now! Both of you! You can't keep on with this irrational rivalry! This isn't the answer to any of your problems! Fighting isn't going to solve anything! Nobody wins this way! Nobody! None of this would have happen if we all just learn to listen and respect each other, okay?!" He looked between the two, relieved to see they calmed down a bit. "Now, it won't be easy. I know it won't. But let's be brave enough to try. Let's not run away."

"I'm not running away. I never have. I'm not turning my back on the Isle.", Uma hissed.

"Uma, I know you want what's best for the Isle. Help me make a difference."

She stared him, anger fading off her face. If it wasn't for the water on her face, they could have detected the tears that escaped her eyes. In silence, Ben had pleaded with her. Even standing on the boat, the others pleaded with her. She made no move for a while, still staying quiet. Anticipation was wearing thin by the second and slowly, she raised a tentacle. Mal had snarled in warning, only for Carlos to tell her not to since Uma, as it turned out, didn't injure him in any way. Instead, she uncurled the tip of her tentacle and dropped a golden ring into his hand. Uma didn't say anything still, turning away and descending into the water.

Ben waited, they all did to see if Uma was going to return or even pop out and say "Ha ha! I'm joking!"

But nothing.

Eventually, Ben had swam back to the ship, grabbing onto the ladder that Jay and Adam let down and climbing up. He was helped over, the crowd cheering and clapping to see that their king was doing just fine. There was even a "HE LIVES!!"

"Oh, Ben! Sweetie, are you okay?!", Belle fussed, hugging him.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just... drenched."

"We all are.", Audrey added, earning some giggles.

"Ben, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to let go!", Jay apologized, still holding his jacket. "That. Was. Intense."

"Tell me about it.", Carlos agreed, coming up to Ben and hugging him, too. Ben didn't hesitate to embrace him around his waist, keeping his close. Carlos didn't even mind getting wetter than he already was. He just felt better that Ben was okay. "I thought I lost you. Damn it, Ben, you always need saving!"

"Well, I feel confident that my boyfriend and friends will rescue me. You haven't let me down so far."

"How about try not to get kidnapped or spelled for a while so we don't have to?"

A roar was heard from above, drawing their attention to Mal who was now carefully landing on the boat's deck by the glass-stained artwork. Purple smoke engulfed her again, vanished away when she retreated back to her smaller human form. Mal had noticed some sizzling on her black and purple dress, quickly patting away the singed areas.

"Ooh! Ah! No, E worked too hard on this dress!"

"Damn right I did!", Evie laughed, running to her as she came down the stairs, two of the guards escorting her.

"So, I didn't know I could that.", the sorceress giggled, impressed at herself.

"Tell me about it. That makes two of us.", Evie added. "Wonder what else you can do."

Mal bit her lip, thinking and searching about the crowd until her eyes stopped at Carlos and Ben. "Hm. Maybe this? Forgive me if I screw this up." Holding out a hand she muttered a couple of words before some black sparks zoomed over and hit Carlos.

"Ow! Hey, Mal!", he winced.

"Ooh! Sorry!"

"Wait, Carlos, look!", Audrey squealed, clapping twice.

Carlos looked down and saw the sparkles dance against his clothes, darkening the blue and yellow. His suit stayed the same in design, but it was now his signature bright fancy red, jet black and snow white. He looked at Mal, surprised.

"... thanks."

"Kinda was missing the red, white and black.", she replied.

"At least the design is still the same.", Evie chuckled, bending down to blow away another sizzle. She held out her hand for her bestie to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

The duo walked over to rejoin the others. When they were close enough, Jane practically ambushed Mal with a hug, squealing. "Mal! That was so cool! How did you do that?!"

Mal happily hugged her back before taking hold of her hands and shrugging. "I have no idea. But I know I'm gonna have to practice on that. If I can get the hang of it, I might give you a ride in the sky."

"That sounds both terrifying and amazing."

"I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.", Audrey disagreed, shaking her head.

Lonnie raised her hand. "I could!"

"Of course you would."

"Oh my gosh, seriously?", Doug had suddenly whined.

Right behind Chad and Jay, stood Ben and Carlos, lip-locked and holding each other. Hearing the complaint, Carlos just waved at him before hugging Ben tighter around his neck. Not caring if he was going to get yelled at, Jay decided it was time to stop the make-out session, prying the two apart.

"Alright, you two. We get it, you're in love."

"Hey, let me have this. Been kinda wanting to do that for a while.", Carlos whined, still hugging Ben who was totally content with it. "You go deal with your love life, shoo!" To emphasize what he was saying, Carlos reached out to push Jay closer to Chad. "I mean it!"

"I got you, Ben.", Lonnie said. Amazingly, she wrapped her arms around Jay and carried him until he was just an inch from Chad. Audrey had took the prince's arms and placed them around the ex-thief's waist.

"There! Now who else needs a fix in their love life?"

* * *

The party continued on with no other issues to deal with. The water only being a little issue. Honestly? No one cared being drenched or that the dancefloor was flooded because despite what caused it, it just made the Cotillion even more entertaining. Belle and Adam was watching from above with FG and Lumiere, seeing their son slow dance with his boyfriend. The older couple was smiling, just as happy as he was.

"What about that son of mine, huh?", Adam had grinned. Belle squeezed his hands.

"Ours."

"Right, ours."

"They look so lovely together.", FG sighed, eyeing to where her own daughter was dancing with Mal. "I think our kids are in great hands."

"Agreed."

"Jay! Don't you even dare put your tongue in that chocolate fountain!"

"Lonnie, it looks so delicious!"

Chad had been holding Jay back from the table, holding him tight around the waist from behind. Audrey even managed to get him at bay, pushing him.

"No! Jay, no!"

"I got like a whole plate of chocolate right here.", Doug piped up, carrying said plate over. Immediately, Jay stopped struggling after he was handed over the plate.

"And this is why I like Doug. Why I approve of Evie dating him."

"Why thank you, Jay.", the son of Dopey smiled, Evie kissing his cheek and taking hold of his hand. Jane, Mal, Ben and Carlos had rejoined them then, the young king hugging Carlos' around his waist.

"You know, I owe you guys so much.", he said. "Like, so much."

There was some clamor among the group, Mal charming in with a "You think?"

"If there is anything that you need, or anything that I can do for you, let me know."

Evie stepped, a name and faces immediately crossing her mind. "Actually... um.. There is, Ben." She gazed over to where the Isle stood. With the lights from the boat, she could see the dark cloud that loomed over it and the barrier that entrapped it. And the innocents that held it. "I know a girl who'd really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me and has a lot of potential. I think she can do so much more here."

"Then she should come, Evie."

"Great. You know what?" She sighed, a smile gracing her red rose lips. "A lot of kids would really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who deserve a second chance. Who deserve a happy home, good schooling, parenting, better clothes and food. Can I maybe get you... a list?"

Ben was immediately on board with the idea. "Yes, yes. Absolutely, Evie. Please do. We can get started right away on this as soon as possible."

Since they were nosy, the other attendants had cheered when they heard the news.

Jay had eyed them, blinking. "I think another thing the Isle has on Auradon is privacy. At least they know."

"Lady Mal!", a guard had called out, coming up to her. Mal had turned, her attention drawn to him.

"What's up?"

"We found your spell book below deck.", he said, handing over said book.

Mal stared at the cover of it, relieved to now have it in her possession. However, she wasn't exactly at ease. Memories of using it endlessly to keep up her Heroine act weighed heavily it on her. She realized that she couldn't have fun using the spell book. It was kind of a harsh reminder that she had only used the book to acheived the goals for and to appease others. First, her mother bestowed it for her to use to steal the wand to take over Auradon. Now, she had been using it to fake a princess persona. So what was the point having it?

"You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother."

"I heard my name.", FG announced, popping up from behind Jane who yelped and scowled her. No one was going to outright question her though because they figured it was magic.

"Fairy Godmother."

"Okay, that's me." She pushed past the guards gently to get to Mal. "Thank you. Mmm-hmm." She stood in front of Mal with curiosity in her gentle gaze. "Yes, my dear?"

"This belongs in the museum.", the sorceress replied, handing over the book.

"It does, yes. And I'm going to take it."

"Go for it. I'm not going to be needing it anymore."

Evie hugged her in encouragement. "I think you can do it."

"Besides, I have those spells memorized."

"Mal!"

"I'm kidding! Or am I?"

"You know what?"

"I got this."

Mal was then hit was a splash of water by Jane, who smirked at her playfully. She splashed her back, earning a squeal.

"Ha ha!"

"You're funny!"

"Can I just admit that despite of what all happened, this has been the best Cotillion ever?", Audrey laughed.

"It's our first, but it was very eccentric, wasn't it?", Carlos agreed, nudging Ben's side and reaching up to tilt his crown to the side. "I enjoyed it."

"So have I."

Ben swooped in for another kiss, ignoring the joking protests. He waited too long for this. Way too long.

After a while, heated in the cheeks, Ben had stared down at Carlos with nothing but love in his heart, and dire hope for the future. For them and the others. He had realized that even though things are good for now, the future is unpredictable. Nothing is set in stone, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't try.

 

**_Looking back at yesterday_ **

**_I thought I gave it everything_ **

**_But there's still so much_ **

**_Road ahead of me_ **

 

Carlos smiled at him, placing a hand on the side of his face.

 

**_When I looked into your eyes_ **

**_I guess I didn't recognize_ **

**_Who we are and all that we can be_ **

 

They grabbed onto each other's hands, moving to the side as their friends and others got into lines, being partnered with a friend or a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Others watched from the higher places, the DJ having started the music.

And be sure that cameras were on.

 

**_Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_ **

**_But it's worth it in the end_ **

**_'Cause in your heart_ **

**_Is where it all begins_ **

 

Water had began to splash, the attendants dancing carefree. Carlos and Ben had separated from each other, dancing with the others, swiftly prancing between the lines of the boys and girls.

 

**_We gotta be bold_ **

**_We gotta be brave_ **

**_We gotta be free!_ **

 

**_We gotta get loud_ **

**_Making that change_ **

**_You gotta believe_ **

 

Everyone grabbed their dates, still splashing the water playfully and not caring getting dresses or suits ruined.

 

**_We'll look deep inside_ **

**_Hey, and we'll rise up and shine_ **

**_We can be bold_ **

**_We can be brave_ **

**_Let everyone see_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

 

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

 

While everyone else continued on, no one had really seemed to notice the Core Four standing by the ship's railings, staring back to the Isle of the Lost. No matter how bad of a place it was, they remembered that it made them who they are. It will also be in their blood, their roots. It will also be their home. A home that made for themselves before Auradon because they managed to find each other.

Evie had an arm around Carlos' shoulder, the slightly younger hugging her by the waist.

 

**_There's something special that I've learned_ **

**_It's together we can change the world_ **

**_Everybody's got something_ **

**_They can bring_ **

 

Beside them, Jay and Mal, too were hugging each other. One could say that one of them was happy and relieved to see that his friends, his family was safe. The past few days was a bit hectic for them. For all of them.

 

**_When you take a look inside yourself_ **

**_Do you wish that you were something else_ **

**_But who you are_ **

**_Is who you need to be_ **

 

Evie had let go of Carlos, taking to hugging Mal now tightly to her, earning a giggle or two out of her.

 

**_Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_ **

**_But it's worth it in the end_ **

**_'Cause in your heart_ **

**_Is where it all begins_ **

 

They had recollected with the others, getting into a hand-holding circle with the AKs. That joy they all felt had began to lift like their feet from the water in small but hard jumps.

 

**_We gotta be bold_ **

**_We gotta be brave_ **

**_We gotta be free!_ **

 

**_We gotta get loud_ **

**_Making that change_ **

**_You gotta believe_ **

 

The circle broke, but formed into pairs, not with dates, but still with friends. Audrey and Jane both were chuckling endlessly at how the other looked, hair plasted to the face, but both of their faces clean, shining with smiles and water.

 

**_We'll look deep inside_ **

**_Hey, and we'll rise up and shine_ **

**_We can be bold_ **

**_We can be brave_ **

**_Let everyone see_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

 

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

 

Pairs had grew into one large circle again, everyone swaying from side to side with grace and childish cheer before parting again, everyone going off to dance in the water and do their own thing.

Evie and Mal found themselves again, taking hold of each other's hand, squeezing in assurance that no matter what, that they'll be there for each other.

 

**_If we all can do our part_ **

**_We know that it can be the start_ **

**_To bring about the difference that we need_ **

 

Doug had sneaked up behind Evie, kissing her cheek which caused her to smile so big she was beaming. Jane had done the same to Mal, hugging her instead though with a hum. Audrey and Lonnie had came up with Jay and Chad who were holding hands, the girls arm-looped together. Then there was Ben and Carlos, both giving each other heart eyes before giving their friends large smiles.

 

**_I promise we can work this out_ **

**_I promise we can see it through_ **

**_Don't you know it's up to me_ **

**_It's up to me and you_ **

 

They ran out into the flooded dance floor, giving a large splash from a unionized jump. In the middle, Mal twirled, arms out and feet dancing about gracefully.

 

**_We gotta be bold_ **

**_We gotta be brave_ **

**_We gotta be free!_ **

**_Gotta be free!_ **

 

Jane had rushed in to join her, seizing her hands and joining her in jumping into the water like small children. Mal made sure that she was secured before she ran to the side with a snickering brunette on her shoulders.

 

**_We gotta get loud_ **

**_Making that change_ **

**_You gotta believe_ **

 

Lonnie and Jay had took over the show then, both effortlessly flipping onto the water like no big deal. Luckily, the daughter of Mulan and Shang decided on a coral pantsuit for her Cotillion. Yet, somehow, it was impressive to see her flip in heels.

 

**_We'll look deep inside_ **

**_And we'll rise up and shine_ **

 

Both splashed each other back and forth, competitive to win. Audrey had came to Lonnie's aid and Chad to Jay's.

 

**_We can be bold_ **

**_We can be brave_ **

**_Let everyone see_ **

 

Eventually, with how determined the pairs was, they decided to call it a draw. Lonnie had picked up her friend, taking the princess away to one side of the boat. Chad had grinned at Jay who began to protest, trying to run away, only to be pulled back into the prince's arms. Next thing he knew, with a quick shift, Jay found himself being carried off, too. He admits he was amazed that Chad had the strength to carry him so easily.

Evie was next to take the floor, doing a twirl or two with grace and flare. She held out her hand for Doug who came into sliding in the water on one knee. How he did it, no one was too sure, but was baffling impressed with the movie. Apparently, Doug had some moves.

And strength since he easily lifted Evie up, circling around as if to say, "That's right! This is my woman! My intelligent, talented, beautiful, caring woman!"

Because, as mentioned before, he is proud of her.

 

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey!_ **

 

Carlos and Ben had met each other halfway on the dance floor, attacking each other with the water.

 

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey!_ **

 

The young king had gotten the upper hand, sneaking in and grabbing Carlos by the waist, holding him up which got him a squeal and snicker. His heart fluttered seeing chocolate browns shooting down at him with a lot of adoration.

"Ben."

He had put him down, still hugging the freckled male close though.

"You know, you did look good in my colors.", Ben teased, gesturing to the suit Carlos adorned. "However, I like you in red, black and white, too."

"Maybe one day we'll switch colors. Though I think you wouldn't look as good in my colors as I do in yours.", Carlos joked back, poking at Ben's nose.

"Well, we won't know if we don't try, right? We don't need to rush though. We have all the time in the world together."

"Yeah.", Carlos nodded, placing his hands on the back of Ben's neck. "Yeah, we do."

 

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey!_ **

 

The two inched closer for another kiss, only for their friends and others to splash them with water like scowling parents.

 

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

 

"Oh, you guys are so damn unfair!", Carlos growled without venom.

"I think we had enough of your lovey-dovey tonight, 'Los!", Mal snickered, dodging some water her younger friend threw her way.

 

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

 

Ben had ended up pulling Carlos to the side. They watched as their friends have their fun in the water. Leg kicks, arms flaring about, smiles bold.

Evie and Doug were hand and hand, doing their own waltz. Jane and Mal were splashing at each other until they ended up hugging each other. Jane was even confident enough to kiss Mal on the cheek. Despite her purple curls plastered to her face, red was visible on her face. Chad, Lonnie and Audrey had got into their own mini battle, seeing who could be the most wet by the end.

Out of nowhere though, Jay had used someone else's jacket, still wearing his, as a substitute rope around Chad, pulling him away. Like Jane had to his purple haired bestie, Jay kissed Chad's cheek, laughing at the look of shock that the blond adorned, the kicker being the dopey grin he got.

 

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

**_It starts with you and me_ **

**_Whoa, whoa, hey_ **

 

"Carlos?"

Eyes had averted away from the dancing crowd, back into bright hazel-greens. He felt Ben held up his hand and then something wrapping around his finger. Looking down, he saw that golden ring Ben had cherished, his own token of promise to Carlos.

"Ben...", he muttered, not finding other words to let out as a teeny bit of a prickle of tear itched at him. He didn't try to hold it, feeling a little less embarrassed that the water down his face would hide it.

"That belongs to you."

Carlos gazed back up at him, his smile was large it was bright. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared another kiss, a quick one this time, their noses brushing when they pulled apart.

Many emotions had swam through them. Assurance, a tinge of fright, passion. It was was held together by the ease that the acknowledgement of knowing they loved each other provided.

 

**_It starts with you and me!_ **

 

"Ambushed again!"

The couple had let out a shared shriek from being hit with another wave of water. Once they could see, they saw it was Jay and Chad being their attackers. With an ambitious grin, Carlos pulled away from his boyfriend.

"Oh, you were so screwed!"

"Yeah, right! Like I'm---ack!" Jay was interrupted from the water enforced in his mouth. He coughed it out and glared at his best friend. "Uncalled for."

"Nope, it wasn't."

You could say the rest of the Cotillion night was spent with water games and dancing. Also, the sherbet somehow still cold and not melting. No one felt any bit of worry about any danger. Not for those moments.

* * *

Even if just far away into the darkness, brown gold lit eyes stared at the ship, remorse and disappointment jolting about in her chest.

Uma had vowed that this story she wasn't going to end yet. This was only a chapter that finished, not the book. Not until she was satisfied with the ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, one more chapter after this, my fam! One more! Just one more to suffer through.
> 
> Why do I feel like I broke the Fourth Wall at that ending???
> 
> I also want Lonnie's Cotillion outfit, just in lilac... though I look good in that coral pink color or whatever it was, too.


	8. THE AFTERMATH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off like late Saturday night into early Sunday morning, and then just Sunday morning and afternoon. I finally had finished! You finally made it to this chapter if you stuck around! I took two hours to upload all of this story and space it out!

"That was wild. Has Cotillion always been like this?"

"Nah. This is by far the best."

"I think we have something to do with that."

"Yes. Yes, you did, Mal."

It wasn't an after-party since they were all tired from the dancing, but it was still something given that they were all sitting in Ben's room with it being large enough.

Everyone was sitting in sleeping clothes and robes, having taking turns with showers once they had arrived at the castle. Playing in the water was fun, but it wasn't so much when they started to really feel that cold hit their bones.

Adam and Belle suggested they all stay there tonight since school was out tomorrow.

Sitting on the bed was Ben, Carlos, Jane and Mal. The king had Carlos sitting in his lap, embracing him close from behind while Jane and Mal held hands. Sitting in a lounge chair was Audrey who was brushing through Jay's hair. The son of Jafar hadn't complained when she voiced wanting to do so, grateful he didn't because the brushing was soothing. Chad was using his lap as a headrest, holding his hand. Doug and Evie both were sharing another lounge chair, Lonnie sitting at the foot of them for Evie to braid her hair.

"By the way, thanks, Ben. For letting us crash at your place for the night.", she had said, shooting a thumbs-up at the king.

Ben had nodded, kissing Carlos' cheek and rubbing his sides. "It's no problem."

"I can't believe after everything we still managed to have so much fun.", Audrey smiled. "Even though my hair was totally wrecked."

"Thank goodness the boat wasn't.", Jane sighed happily. A soft, yet loud yawn escaped her. Hearing Mal laugh beside her, she blushed. "Shush it. I'm tired."

"We all should get to sleep then. We have quite a few things to get started on in the morning.", Evie advised. She had just finished Lonnie's hair. She noticed the the brunette was sleeping, snoring against Evie's leg. "Lonnie is already knocked out."

"So is Jay and Chad.", Audrey giggled, gesturing to the now sleeping Jay nodding off against her. Chad still laying on his lap, mumbling now and then. "Someone get a picture."

"Got it.", Doug volunteered, pulling out his phone from wherever he had it and snapping a couple of pictures of the new couple, getting a few of Lonnie for good measure. "Blackmail."

"Doug, you scare me."

* * *

That following morning was spent with the routine of showers, getting dressed in spare clothes, breakfast, and then hitching a ride back to Auradon Prep after a brief good-bye to Ben's parents. Once they arrived, they were greeted by FG. They all went their separate ways for now, promising to rejoin later since there wasn't any classes.

During this time, Ben had started on sorting out the program that Evie had suggested the night before when said daughter of the Evil Queen came into hs office, this time calm and collected.

"Hey, Ben."

"Hi again, Evie. So I started looking through some documents and such and so far from what I can see, I think bringing the kids over from the Isle is doable."

"Oh my gosh! Yes!", Evie exclaimed, giddy.

Ben nodded, accepting the hug she gave him. "Yup. I just need to talk to my parents and the council about it, but I have a feeling that they'll be on board with it."

"I hope so."

"Speaking of which, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Evie had taken a seat in a chair in front of Ben's desk, keeping her eyes on him as he retaken his own seat. "I've been doing some thinking and I wondering if you would like to be my royal counselor?"

Silence dominated the room for a while, being so that Ben was anxious to see what Evie's ultimate reaction would be. She was staring wide-eyed at him, mouth hung open.

"Evie?"

"... m-me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's okay if you don't want to accept. I'm not forcing you into it. I just... I honestly believe you're the best choice for the kids that come over here to Auradon. You're sweet and inspirational. I think... I know you can be a light for these kids. Yes, it can be pressuring and..."

"I accept!"

"... I could find someone else if... wait, hm?"

Evie stood, nodding. "I said I accept. I would love to be your royal counselor."

"Thank you so much, Evie." He stood up, grabbing his jacket from his chair. He began to leave with the blue haired girl following him. "Oh! By the way, I'm sending the guards to retrieve Dizzy today. But I need you to sign this for me."

He had ran back to his desk and grabbed a paper and pen. Evie had unfolded it and read the contents, a teasing smile on her red lips.

"I'm guessing you had a hitch I'd say yes?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Ben, considered your hitch reliable." She quickly signed the paper and handed it back to him. "Now let's go meet up with the others. I'm sure Mal, Jay and Carlos would love to hear about this."

The duo shared smiles, venturing off to find their friends.

* * *

With music playing in her ears, her feet moving swiftly as she swept the hair littered floor, Dizzy didn't realize the yellow and blue dressed men standing by the entrance until the music had stopped playing. She halted, seeing them and blinking in curiosity.

Dizzy moved the headphones from her ears and stared at them. "Um... hello?"

The guard up front walked up to her, handing her a scroll that she carefully opened and began to read.

"His Royal Majesty, King Ben of Auradon, and his counselor, Ms. Evie of the Isle, hereby request the pleasure of your company, Dizzy Tremaine, for the current academic year at Auradon Prep."

With each word, the guards could detect the growing joyful anticipation in her voice. They smiled, finding it both adorable and exciting to see how she was to the news. Honestly, they felt this was something they could do over with other Isle kids if that meant to see smiles like this. Smiles from kids who deserve a chance to shine.

"Please notify His Majesty's couriers of your response to this request. We'd love you to join us at Auradon Prep. Will you come? Signed, King Ben!"

She screamed, ecstatic. She couldn't help herself and hugged the guard. He hugged her back, not minding it.

"Oh my gosh! I got invited! I got invited!"

"I want to adopt her.", another guard admitted with a nod. "I got to."

There was banging from upstairs. "Zip it up!"

Filled with too much cheer, Dizzy paid no attention to the demand. "I'm going to get packed right now!"

* * *

That much later, the Core Four and the AKs were seated at a table, talking among themselves. Mal had received another fan sent package of strawberries and since it was quite a bit, she was sharing them with Jane and once or twice Lonnie snagging some. The three of them was eyeing the new pictures Mal had recently sketched.

Evie and Doug were discussing something among themselves, hand-holding as usual. Then there was Audrey fussing with Jay about his hair, pointing out how he should wear it in a braid or at least back more often while he sat beside Chad who's arm was wrapped around his shoulders, listening to the two in amusement.

And of course, Ben and Carlos. The couple was sitting practically attached to the hip, the king with his arm his boyfriend's waist and rubbing his side while looking at some document on his tablet. Carlos was cuddled to his side, content since it felt nice Ben holding him like this. Especially since he actually paid little attention to whatever he was doing.

Everything was chill. Super chill. Extreme chill. Birds singing and the sun was shining chill.

Until...

"You really think you're all high and mighty, huh? Saving Auradon?"

The group stopped, turning to see a girl glaring at them, hands on her hips. Mal easily recognized her to be the girl that ran her off to the Isle in the first place. She should be surprised to see her again, but something in her gut long ago told her otherwise and be damned if she wasn't right.

"Oh hell, not you."

"I bet that was just for show. That girl and you probably planned that to make yourself look good. I know it.", the girl continued on, stepping up to Mal who now stood up. She looked her over and huffed. "I see you've gone back to your bad girl image."

"Well, that bitchy princess look wasn't doing it for me. But you're rocking it very, very well."

"You need to learn respect.", the girl growled, pointing a finger at Mal.

"I need to... I need to learn respect? You just came back to me and started insulting me!" Mal scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "You are something else."

"Why are you even here? Or any of you villain kids?! Your parents are evil and so are you! Auradon doesn't need any of your sick---"

"Sorry, honey, but you're going to have to get used these 'villain kids'."

It was Lonnie who had spoken up, after swallowing a strawberry, taking a stand and walking around the table to the girl. "I can clearly see what you're trying to do. You're trying to run them away. Well, sorry to burst whatever golden bubble you're in, but they're not going anywhere."

The girl turned her glare on Lonnie this time. "They don't deserve to be here. They brought trouble here, for goodness' sake! Like that sea witch---"

"Who was only angry for the fact that there are people like you who exist, who think that anyone that wasn't born with a silver spoon in their mouth doesn't deserve a good life."

This time it was Evie. She looked visibly pissed at the girl, stepping closer to the girl than Lonnie did. Her cheeks were almost red as her lips, pent with anger. "I don't think you understand that on the Isle there are children who live a life they didn't deserve. All because they had villains for parents. Small children. While you're sleeping comfortably in a bed, they're probably sleeping by a dumpster! Yes, the Isle is a bad place! But Auradon is worst! Because people like you don't think about innocent children or giving second chances! All you see is someone who doesn't act or look like you! That they're beneath you! About image! How could you be worried about Mal having purple hair when--- URGH!"

No one was sure how Jay managed to grab Evie in time before she pounced on the girl, but props. He was holding her back while the girl stepped back, her face now etched in fright.

"Evie! E! I'm going to need you to calm down!"

"Let me scratch her eyes out!"

Doug had taken to calming down his girlfriend, hugging her and whispering a few words in her ear. During that, Carlos had stood up and calmly walked over to the girl, arms crossed over his chest, but his face sincere. 

"I'm curious. I really am. Um, exactly what is your problem with us?", he inquired, an eyebrow raised. She had opened her mouth to speak, but he continued on. "Let me guess. Is it the hair? The clothes? How we talk? Act? Maybe it's because that unlike you, we're changing things?"

"Auradon shouldn't have to change for you.", the girl hissed.

"And we shouldn't have to change for Auradon." Carlos had let out a dry chuckle, shaking his head. "Listen. Whether you like it or not, Mal is going to continue being a purple-haired artist who has a knack for vandalism. Evie is going to continue to wear funky leather skirts and flaunting them. Jay is going to continue being an aggressive team player and annoying."

"Carlos!"

"And I'm going to continue being an animal-loving, monochromatic and red wearing, freckled face techie while dating my boyfriend who just so happen to be the king."

"Happily dating, by the way.", Ben piped up, not even hiding his swooning.

"But you know what comes with that? Mal has great art that people actually adore and even managed to save Auradon by turning her mom into a damn lizard. Evie's fashion sense has managed to be the talk of this school, girls and guys alike wanting her to make clothes for them because it's just that great. Bonus, she even helps with homework. Some of the kids has gladly expressed that if wasn't for her, their grades would be terrible."

"I can vouch for that.", Chad added in.

"Jay, he has turned the ways of sports here for the greater good. Willing to share the glory with his team. He's a really sweet guy. And unlike some guys wanting girls to stay 'damsels', he gives girls a chance to show that they're more than a skirt."

"All girls are queens."

"And me? I'm going to continue dating Ben because I love him because I'm capable of that. Not because I put him under a love spell or because he feels pity for me. You expect that because we're aggressive or wear black, that we're immune to things like chivalry, kindness, and love. We aren't because we were willing to change for it. We're willing to not turn an eye at things even if it's things we don't want to see. Something some of you Auradonians aren't able to do apparently. Yes, not everything or everyone is on board with being different once in a while for something or someone else, but sometimes it's for the better. Auradon, may be your home. It may have greener grass and sweet things, and a zero policy on violence and poison apples, but there still a lot of things wrong with it. Not if you can't accept that, okay, fine. There are other people who do. But just remember that not everything is going to revolve around you or your perfect world."

"Now skedaddle. Wait, let me use the 'Auradonian' word. Please.", Mal finished.

The girl just huffed, turning on her heel and storming. They swore they even heard her mention something about a missing motorbike and the VKs probably being involved.

Audrey had watched her, scoffing. "Ew. Can't believe I use to be like that."

"Well, Audrey, at least you are one of the lucky ones. You have a good heart.", Jay commented with a smile. "Something tells me she won't get over it though. Not for a while."

"She's just salty that you guys stole the spotlight, babe. I recognize her. She's the daughter of some very rich nobles from my town.", Chad said.

"I wonder what she meant when she said something about a missing motorbike.", Doug muttered, still hugging a now calm Evie.

Mal shrugged, pulling out a kit of pencils from her bag and flipping to an empty page of sketchbook. "I might have taken it to the Isle. So she won't be getting it back... like, at all. Jane, sweetheart, stay still. I want to sketch you."

"I'm going to admit that is awesome.", Lonnie giggled while Jane posed for Mal.

Carlos had sat back down next to Ben, sighing. "I hope someone finds it and tears it apart." He then felt hands cupping his face, turning it so that lips could take over his. Immediately, Carlos responded back, arms going around Ben's neck. The kiss had turned intense, turning both boys into putty.

Being the closest, Jay reached over and pulled at Carlos' shirt. "Hey, hey! Getting too hot over there. Just because I gave my captain position to Lonnie doesn't mean I'm the referee now."

"Fight me.", Carlos growled, still clinging to Ben. "By the way, shouldn't Dizzy be getting here soon?"

"She should be here in a few, yeah. Let's go greet her.", Ben suggested, standing up with the freckled teen. They, as well as the others, heard Evie's excited squeal, amused to see her run ahead of them.

At that moment, nothing seemed to bother any of them. No, not when now it all seemed that everything was going to be all right. That everything was going to be changed for the better.

Even though that deep, deep now, they knew that no matter what that something... that someone will be waiting around the corner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who all relates to the guards in this chapter? Hm?
> 
> I will be going back and doing the first movie. In fact, I already started. I will probably be doing the third because why not? I did the first two movies, why not the third?
> 
> Now, I want to do the Descendants Short Story: Under the Sea, but I want to know your opinions on that. Should I do it?  
> I might give it a go.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this. It actually took me longer than expected to write. It really did. Like I managed to finished the first three chapters (not including the musical number chapter thingy, I added that later after finishing the last chapter) with two days, but then I just lingered. Like... why do I do this to myself?
> 
> I digress, hoped you enjoyed, leave a comment, kudos or even a hello.


End file.
